Una Historia Diferente
by CYRANN'E
Summary: Poco faltaba para que rick se diera cuenta, que muchas cosas Irían cambiando su vida,.......su vida iba a tomar un Rumbo Diferente........
1. Chapter 1

**ROBOTECH- MACROSS.**

"**Una Historia Diferente..." **

**(CAPITULO UNO) autor; CYRANN...**

_Es Facil caminar...y caminar y perderse en el tiempo...CYRANN..._

**Era noche buena...y a unos pasos de año nuevo...la triste Mirada de lisa no había cambiado en mucho tiempo...**

**Rick' se había convertido en el Amor Imposible de lisa...pero Aun así..Ella lo Amaba, Aún cuando Rick no miraba mas allá de lo que podían ver sus ojos...Rick sentía algo por ella...algo muy fuerte...pero lyyn mey,Era humo en su cabeza...**

Aún a sí.. los giros de la vida eran drásticos y las sorpresas a un no llegaban, poco faltaba para que rick se diera cuenta, que muchas cosas irían cambiando su vida,...su vida iba a tomar un Rumbo Diferente...

**CLAUDIA; por fin te decidiste a ir?**

**LISA; creo que si, nos vemos después, claudia,**

**CLAUDIA; recuerda lisa debes decírselo, de una vez dile lo que sientes por el.**

**LISA; **si, creo que este es el momento. Gracias claudia bye

Lisa tomo un taxi esa Noche.., y se dirigió rumbo a casa de rick sin saber lo que le esperaba esa noche...

Queria hacer las pases con rick ya no quería seguir molesta con el...A ún y cuando él ...la había plantado...por lyyn- mey

**Al llegar lisa camino a casa de rick, se encuentra con la puerta abierta, se acerco con su tono tranquilo y pausado cuando escucho una conversación, que no esperaba precisamente escuchar esa noche,..Esto deprimió a ún mas a la ya mortificada comandante del SDF-1,.. al punto de salir corriendo...**

**LYNMEY; **rick estoy cansada,...CANSADA de todo...por eso vine, aquí... a refugiarme contigo, solo quiero estar contigo rick, ya no quiero pensar en nada...

Lynmey había estado buscando refugio, estaba cansada de sus giras y de su primo kyle, rick era su único consuelo, pero solo lo perjudicaba por que era egoísta, y pensaba solo en ella, no sabia de que los sentimientos de rick cambiaban por ella, ni de lo que sentía por lisa...

**RICK HUNTER; ** Rick la miro a tonito-al principio no supo que decir...pero después..-bu, bueno lynmey, ya sabes que eres mi amiga, además, esta nevando pasa puedes congelarte.., creo que puedes quedarte, no creo que haya algún problema

**Lisa Hyess, al escuchar estas palabras detrás de la puerta, Ahogo su llanto, y sus lagrimas solo brotaban, sentia que lo habia perdido, y su tristeza empezaba a crecer, como torrente de grandes aguas...de pronto se encuentra corriendo hasta que se topa con un faro en la calle, sus lagrimas salían, y sollozaba. Y se Abrasaba del Faro como si desmayase.**

**( EL aun la ama, decía; pensando)**

**Un anciano se para a verla y le pregunta ¿que es lo que le pasa señorita?...Tiene algún problema? pero lisa esta demasiado abrumada no puede pensar y sigue caminando recordando a Rick y a Mynmey juntos cuando de pronto...**

**LISA empieza a caminar por la banqueta, dejando atrás al anciano, caminando lentamente, y totalmente absorta, en sus profundos pensamientos,El corazón se le moría lentamente, cuando de pronto se escucha un tremendo estruendo, gente sale de sus casas a ver lo que sucedía, se escuchan sollozos, y lamentos...**

**Rick también, escucha el tremendo escándalo y su corazón se le oprime, a aunque no entiende por que, pero presiente que algo malo ha pasado, a no muy lejos de su calle...**

**LYNMEY: **rick escuchaste eso?...

**Rick sale desesperado de su departamento, a ver la situación ya que su deber es mantener el orden, un tumulto de personas rodean un jipp, y a una persona herida, tres sujetos están arriba del jipp sin daños y lesiones pero bastantes alcoholizados, cuando rick logra meterse entre la gente su sorpresa es...**

**RICK HUNTER: **OH no, no, no puede ser lisa, lisaaa háganse a un lado déjenla respirar, llamen una ambulancia rápido muévanse, lisa me escuchas, me escuchas Dios mío, que ha pasado como sucedió?

**Que hacias aquí lisa respóndeme. Por favor respóndeme.**

**De pronto una ambulancia se deja venir y recoge a la herida lisa, rick hunter pregunta a donde la llevan y sube con ellos a la ambulancia,**

**Lynmey**; rick a donde vas, que es lo que sucede..quien es ella,

**RICK **; lynmey no puedo hablar ahora... te veré mas tarde.

**Rick hunter sube a la ambulancia en medio de una constérnante preocupación, totalmente asustado trata de comunicarse por radio con claudia grant.**

**Los para médicos empiezan a checar signos vitales,**

**Rick: **esta ella bien' por favor responadanme;

(rick en su interior pensaba; oh lisa que hacias allí, que fue lo que paso no lo entiendo, lisa no lo entiendo.)

**paramédico 1; **sus signos vitales son muy débiles. Y el golpe que recibió en su cabeza fue muy fuerte

**Pronto la ambulancia llega rápido, y bajan a lisa con mucha prisa, un medico de turno la recibe y entran a terapia intensiva... toda la situación empieza agravarse y las horas pasan lentamente, rick se pasea de un lado a otro muy preocupado y siente como si alguien le oprimiera el pecho, en ese momento entran claudia grant y el Almirante capitán global, seguido de ellos entran las tres( bunys o, conejitas del puente)**

**Capitán global**; dígame teniente que es lo que realmente sucedió aquí,...

**RICK ; no lo se señor.**

**Al pasar de las consternadas Horas...**

**De pronto entra por una puerta el Almirante Hayes...**

**(padre de lisa) y camina hacia el capitán global, en un encuentro entre ellos, sale el doctor después de tres horas, alguien le habría avisado al parecer fue claudia..y en un abrupto desesperar se dejo venir en medio de la tragedia...**

**Doctor; hay algún pariente o, familiar de la chica?**

**Almirante hayes;... yo soy su padre, como esta ella?**

**Doctor: le seré sincero Almirante la chica sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, la contusión provoco una hemorragia, pero pudimos pararla afortunadamente, tiene un brazo muy lesionado, y sufrió golpes y lesiones en su cuerpo, realmente esto no es nada grave, pues ya salio de la sala de cirugía, con mucho éxito créamelo, de Hecho esta fuera de peligro ya la pasamos, a la sala de terapia intensiva, solo que...**

**Almirante hayes; pero.. que..que? dígamelo.**

**Doctor; pero ella, ha entrado a un estado de coma, las ultimas 42 horas son realmente importantes para ella, si no despierta puede entrar en un profundo coma o, morir vegetalmente.**

**Almirante hayes; **que, que esta diciendo?... , sabe que allí tiene a mi hija menor, y mi hija es una joven sana y fuerte, ella va a salir de eso,... eso se lo juro, así que vuelva allí y haga hasta lo imposible me entendió, yo voy a sacar a mi hija de aquí y será viva... Viva me escuchó.

**Doctor; **claro que si. Almirante pero tiene que entender que este proceso, puede durar horas, días, semanas e incluso años.

Al escuchar esto un apesadumbrado, rick se apretó con sus brazos impidiendo, que sus lagrimas salieran no podía creer lo que ahora sucedía, de hecho no entendía nada aún, solo sabia que lisa le dolía mas de lo que hubiera imaginado... 

**LAS 12:00 P.M eran las 12 de la noche y rick estaba a fuera del hospital recargado en un barandal, cuando claudia grant se acerca a el;**

**Claudia; **rick puedes explicarme lo que sucedió, por favor.

**Rick: **claudia a ún no lo se, estaba dentro de mi casa cuando escuche el estruendoso accidente...

En ese momento, un anciano se acerca a la puerta del hospital, preguntando. 

Anciano; disculpe joven, en donde puedo saber de una jovencita que fue atropellada hace un rato, quisiera saber si ella esta bien.

**Claudia; usted viene a ver a la joven que fue a atropellada hace unas horas?**

**Anciano**: Asi es señorita, donde puedo tener noticias de ella?

**Claudia: ella esta, esta en terapia intensiva señor, es mi amiga.**

**Anciano; la joven es su amiga?...-si Asi es señor-... **Ella se veía muy triste cuando la vi...

**Rick, **muy triste? (pregunto rick extrañado)

**Anciano; **a si, es joven, la joven salió llorando de una casa, venia corriendo, y le pregunte que le sucedía, pero me ignoró y en ese momento fue, cuando sucedió...

**Claudia; (claudia volteo a ver a rick) **Rick, que le hiciste,

( claudia sabia que lisa había ido a casa de rick..ella misma la había dejado ahí ...) que le hicistes a lisa.

**Rick; mirándola extrañado,..**nada.. claudia, ni siquiera sabia que había ido a la casa, estaba con lynn-mey cuando..

Claudia; oh! Rick….. estabas con lynnmey, (tapando su boca) ahora entiendo, por eso es que lloraba lisa, ella fue a verte rick, pero yo tuve la culpa por decirle que te buscara, seguramente te encontró con lynnmey, y,( tocándose la frente muy decepcionada)...ay! rick debo irme.

**Rick; **espera claudia, esperaaaa**...pero ella ya no lo escucho...no pudo mas se sentía culpable...se sentía Angustiada...**

**De pronto las conejitas del puente se acercan a rick y le dicen;**

**VANESA; Oh! Teniente siempre la riega usted, no le habia dicho lo que lisa sentía por usted no lo recuerda?... no solo rompe su corazón cada vez que pelean, ahora, lisa esta realmente en problemas y esta vez no puede rescatarla ahora, que ha hecho teniente?... que ha hecho...**

Ahora rick sentia que el mundo se le caía encima y no podía creer lo que le sucedía, pero mas que todos sus problemas, el mas grande era que lisa le dolía mucho y empezaba a darse cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella siempre le había Gustado...pero lyyn-mey...siempre estaba...presenté

( oh lisa, que voy hacer ahora no puedo pensar, no puedo, no se que hacer... necesito verla.)

rick pide ver a lisa pero no se le es permitido y desea quedarse toda la noche esperando noticias, cuando escucha una conversación entre el Almirante hayes, y el capitán global.

Almirante hyess; capitán global quiero, que a esos muchachos, les caiga todo el peso de la ley me entendió... quiero una corte marcial para ellos, por que, no se posible que tres pilotos del escuadrón bermellón, y estuvieran alcoholizados, a unque estaban fuera de servicio sus ordenes son respetar las leyes y hacer el orden no conducir hebrios y atropellar personas, y menos cuando la atropellada es la primer oficial, del puente, la teniente comandante hayes, me escucho,... quiero todo el peso de la ley sobre ellos,... mi hija se esta muriendo y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, no quiero que salgan libres me entendió, me entendió Gloval?.

Capitán Gloval; entiendo señor y así Será... lisa, también,... lisa es una hija para mi, esos muchachos ya fueron detenidos.

De pronto el Almirante hyess se derrumba ante sus ojos, sus lagrimas no puede contener,

Almirante hayes; capitán global, tres de mis hijas murieron en misión, solo me queda lisa, la menor y si muere no se que voy hacer, lo habré perdido todo...todo...todo por un estupido accidente...

Capitán global; Entiendo señor...-(sin poder mirarlo)

Esto... hacia sentir a rick ...Aún mas desdichado...


	2. Chapter 2

**ROBOTECH- MACROSS.**

"**Una Historia Diferente..." **

**(CAPITULO DOS) autor; CYRANN...**

_Es facil Caminar...y caminar...y perderse en el tiempo...pero lo mas dificil...es encontrarse...CYRANN..._

La Noche parecía irse muy lenta y dolorosamente; lamentablemente parecía que una pesadilla se cernía sobre los pensamientos de rick, todas las noches regresaba a su casa, solo y sin compañía, le fascinaba caminar, pero esta vez no se encontraba solo; ..no... esta vez alguien estaba en su mente.

Y esa persona ahora, se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, sabia que lynn-mey estaría en su casa, pero por alguna extraña razón, no le importaba, caminaba y caminaba, paso tras paso dejando el hospital atrás, y cada paso dolía mas, todo el mundo parecía deteriorarse mas, nada tenia sentido en ese momento, las revelaciones de Vanesa, lo que le dijo claudia, los ojos de lisa el día que la dejo plantada, parecía el destino burlarse de el, ahhhh!

Maldita sea lizz quiero gritar,... quiero ,quiero, rayos porque tenias que ir, por que no lo vi llegar,... por que fui tan ciego que hago, que hago Dios mío,... todo esto es mi culpa soy un poco hombre, inmaduro, un estúpido que,... que ohh! Por que, por queee, me duele tanto,... por que la herí, por que la lastime, yo se que ella tiene sentimientos,.. pero como iba a saber que yo le interesaba, creía que todo su mundo era su trabajo, y ahora...precisamente ahora que me entero, pasa esto,... y si la pierdo y si la pierdo antes de tenerla, como, como?...me estoy volviendo loco, creí que la que me interesaba era lyynmey, pero al verla ahí tan..., tan lastimada, tan hermosa, tan frágil, parecía como si estuviera durmiendo a pesar de la sangre a pesar de las heridas, a pesar de todo,.. yo, yo no se que hacer,... me duele el pecho, me duele...tu dolor...

(Rick había caminado tanto, que no se dio cuenta que había llegado aun parque, dando lentos, torpes, y arrastrados, pasos llegando cerca de una fuente, inexplicablemente cayo de rodillas, y con las manos empuñadas, empezó a gemir tanto que el podía oír sus lamentos, no importaba nada en ese momento, no podía dejar de sentir dolor, llanto brotaba de el, ese chico tan seguro de si, tan despierto y osado con aquella comandante tan imperativa ahora, lloraba, y lloraba por esa misma Mujer, su dolor era grande y su esperanza mucha, rick se derrumbo tanto que apretó su pecho con fuerza y se doblo, su cabeza podía tocar sus Rodillas, y lentamente cayo en posición fetal, hasta el suelo, ahí nadie podía verlo, nadie podía juzgar sus sentimientos, nadie conocía su dolor...

-------000-----

Después una puerta se abrió..., lynnmey no había dormido, sentada en el sofá preocupada, de repente entre sus sueños se abre una puerta y aparece un rick translucido, un rick pálido, y lloroso, el entra con pasos arrastrados.

Lyyn-mey; rick que sucedió, estas bien? La muchacha...ella... esta...

Rick; No,( con una voz fuerte e imperativa.) no, solo... no lo digas. ella estará bien.

Lyyn-mey; bueno entonces no es nada de que preocuparse verdad...( rick solo la miro.) bueno entonces te preparare un te calientito, para que puedas dormir tranquilo, si. Y Ahorita te voy a papachar y a consentir con un poco de leche mientras preparo el te y veras que para mañana te sentirás mejor.

Rick observaba, todos los pasos de lynnmey, la veía tan despreocupada, tan inmadura, como podía ser tan indiferente?... solo vivía en su propio mundo, uno irreal, donde el centro de atención era solo ella, era bonita... pero en ese momento nunca le había parecido tan indiferente, era como si le hubieran arrancado aquellos ojos con los que la veía, aquellos que se morían por verla, que la admiraban, y se deleitaban con solo mirarla, ahora de alguna extraña forma, ya no la veía así, no era igual, no lo era... de alguna forma incluso empezaba a molestarle su reacción..

Rick; lyyn-mey ( sosteniendo su brazo) quiero preguntarte Algo...

Lyy-mey; dime rick, que es lo que…

Rick; lyyn, solo, dime.. que piensas de lo que paso hace un momento? Me refiero a..el accidente.

Lyyn-mey; ahh! Eso..si bueno, pobre chica no? Yo creo que..bueno eso le puede pasar a cualquiera, pero, lo bueno es que tu y yo estamos juntos y...

Rick; lyyn? Por favor..solo.. respóndeme esto,.. que harías en un desastre similar? Que harías si fuéramos atacados, y hubiera personas heridas, es decir tú, tú solo cantas pero además de cantar... que harías... en una situación así?

Lyyn-mey se quedo intacta..su reacción tardo en accionarse parecían, que unas palabras querían salir de su boca...pero, no salía nada. (de pronto...)

Lyyn-mey; rick yo.. no lo se, creo que, no estoy preparada, es decir, yo no soy salvavidas ni, ni doctora, es decir yo..soló se que hay gente, personas que sufren, pero debo resguardar mi seguridad, yo creo que hay gente capacitada para eso, no se que haría realmente, creo que tendría que estar en una situación así, pero, tal vez ayudaría...no lo sé con seguridad creo que las personas actúan conforme el momento no crees? Bueno iré a la cocina. ( y en ese momento se dirigió allí.)

Rick la observo y la dejo ir, se quedo estático, sin movimiento alguno, ahora veía con mas claridad, lyyn-mey solo pensaba en ella y su seguridad, era egoísta. en un momento sus pensamientos se enfocaron en lisa... lisa no era así, lisa pensaba siempre, en la seguridad, de todos en la nave, es decir era excelente en su trabajo, la mejor de hecho... siempre al comenzar los movimientos de transposición en la nave, tomaba todas las medidas necesarias, para que la gente sufriera el menor de los daños, siempre constante en su trabajo toda una profesional, cuando quedaron atrapados en la propia nave los dos solos, ella pensaba en samie, pensaba en si estaría bien,... en si había sido cuidadosa, incluso quiso volver a la nave a ayudar pero...el mismo sin querer la había llevado a un callejón sin salida..., lisa era diferente...lisa no era egoísta.

De pronto volvió en si.

Rick; lyyn-mey? Mmm… mira no hagas nada, ya es tarde, y mañana me toca patrullar varias zonas, voy a dormir, nos vemos mañana si? Realmente estoy cansado. ( pero rick mentía, sabia que mañana, era su día de descanso (irónicamente.) y que no dormiría tampoco, le dolía la cabeza demasiado.)

Lyyn-mey asintió con la cabeza extrañada y se dirigió al cuarto de rick, rick tomo una almohada y se recostó sobre el sofá. pasaron las horas, y rick no podía cerrar los ojos así que se recostó y sus ojos se quedaron fijos, como vacíos casi no tenían expresión, al punto de que se enfocaron...en un objeto que veía desde su cuarto, ya que el sofá tenia vista hacia el cuarto, lyyn-mey dormía, pero no la veía a ella, parecía que la chica adrede había dejado la puerta abierta, de pronto se levanto y camino hacia el cuarto, había un buró, a un lado de la cama, y sobre el había un álbum de fotos, abrió el álbum y dentro estaba un sobre, miro a lyyn-mey y tomo el sobre, luego lo cerro y camino hacia la sala, detrás de él cerro la puerta. Se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y abrió el sobre...dentro estaban las fotos de lisa, las que ella misma le había dado, el resto del tiempo paso viéndolas y miro lo bella que era lisa, había fotos de cuando era niña, su graduación, una con las chicas del puente, dos con ella y claudia y una con su padre...de pronto se quedo viendo esa foto en especial y también recordó al suyo, hubo una foto que llamo su atención, lisa se había sacado una foto... como las que las chicas se sacan en un estudio, parecía concursante... para un concurso de belleza, o, parecía de su gradación, no sabia realmente, pero esa foto era especial, lisa traía un vestido largo, blanco con destellos brillantes muy al cuerpo, con un ligero escote, se podía ver que tenia una cintura, muy delgada como la de mynmey, pero como siempre, traía el uniforme y el saco, no se veía igual, el vestido tenia una rajada, con las que podía apreciar sus bien torneadas piernas, es decir la chica era una belleza, pero nunca se había dado cuenta. La volteo y al reverso traía una fecha de hace escasos dos meses, y estaba dedicada a su Papa.

Decía; para el padre mas maravilloso del mundo,... el mío.

Con amor lizzie. al parecer lisa no se había dado cuenta y la foto se había venido con las demás, la tomo y la miro mucho rato, después miro que había otra más pero en diferente posición, y dedicada de la misma forma. pensó que tenia que entregarlas a su padre, que era lo correcto, pero... tomo la primera y la guardo en su bolsillo, le entregaría solo una, no podía dejar de ver esa foto y tampoco podía dormir, así que se levanto ya eran las 5;30 de la mañana, pensó en el padre de lisa, y tomo su saco, llamo un taxi y salio en la madrugada.

Llegando al hospital, entro y vio al padre lisa recargado en un sillón, tras cabeceando, así que camino hacia la sala, fue por dos cafés y se sentó junto al Almirante.

Rick; señor, disculpe... desea tomar un café?

Almirante; mmm..mmm. eh! Si joven... muchas agracias

( de nada señor, contesto rick muy correcto.)

No he podido dormir, estoy mas que preocupado, pero se que mi hija es fuerte, tengo Fé... en que saldrá bien.

Rick; yo también señor.

Almirante; pero dígame, es usted amigo de mi hija, por que lo vi aquí a noche.

Rick; si señor, esté.. permítame presentarme, soy el teniente rick hunter del escuadrón varitech...

Almirante hayes; no me va a decir que el escuadron bermellón verdad...

Rick; no, señor... soy del escuadron skull, estoy al mando como líder, de escuadron después de haber perdido a mí buen amigo y hermano, Roy foker.

Almirante; usted conoció a roy foker? Que increíble muchacho ehh! Sirvió, conmigo en las fuerzas robotech al inicio de su carrera, es una verdadera pena el haberlo perdido cuanto lo siento en verdad.

Rick; gracias señor, el era... más un hermano para mi. Que un amigo.

Sin darse cuenta rick y el almirante, empezaron a platicar, y a entablar, una relación amistosa, el almirante era un hombre muy interesante, y muy inteligente su platica era tan conquistadora, que lo tenia apasionado, empezaron hablando de Roy y terminaron hablando de sus batallas cuando era joven, de sus destrezas, de política, de la nave, las grandes batallas contra los zentraedi, para después enfocarse en lisa, decía que era su orgullo, su nena, la mas valiente y osada de su familia, la pequeña lizzie, de pronto rick se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le faltaba por conocer a lisa, que no era esa mujer fría y dura que pensaba, es decir era una chica joven y hermosa, y tenia bajo su mando muchas responsabilidades, que estaba en la cumbre de su carrera y que tenia 26 años, a ún era muy joven, aunque él.. lo fuera mas, de pronto se dio cuenta de su inmadurez y de su falta de tacto hacia lisa, que lisa era una chica muy madura, y muy inteligente y por eso tomaba con mucha responsabilidad su trabajo. De pronto... mientras divagaba en su mente lo escucho mencionar un nombre, Karl Riber...

Rick, disculpe señor dijo usted algo?

Almirante; si muchacho te decía, que lisa tuvo un novio, ella cree que nunca me entere pero... lo sabia... sabes como cualquier padre soy muy celoso y mi niña,... no solo era menor de edad sino que tenia quince años. no había pasado mucho desde su quinceañera, cuando conoció a karl,karl era un cadete, que estaba bajo mi cargo, un buen muchacho, pero no lo quería para mi lizzie, el era mucho mayor que ella, ella era una niña, y karl...bueno pues el... ya era un hombre. trate de que lizzie lo viera lo menos posible.. por eso le ponía muchos trabajos, para que no pudiera verla casi, pero de vez en cuando, lisa y el se daban unas escapadas, sabia que aquello me podría traer un dolor de cabeza, aunque también sabia que el muchacho la respetaba pero...no quise arriesgarme y por eso lo mande a Marte a una misión, me entere que el ya había, hecho exámenes para ir allí, pero No tenia lo que se necesitaba,... así que aproveche y di la orden, no sabia lo que sucedería después, no sabia que él moriría allí, junto con los otros...y es algo que tengo cargando en mi conciencia, pero... lo hice por el bien de lisa se que mi hija cambio después, se hizo mas seria, ya no sonreía, en las noches la Escuche llorar, pero..jamás podré decirle, ella no me lo perdonaría, lo amaba demasiado.

Rick se quedo serio al escuchar esa historia... ahora comprendía por que lisa era así, y miraba desconcertado al padre de lisa,

Rick; por...por que me dice esto? Señor?...

Almirante; ...no lo se muchacho...(frotándose la barba con la mano izquierda recargado en el sillón)ya no podía soportar esto en mi cabeza, toda la noche, toda la noche he pensado esto, y no puedo borrar de mi mente el hecho de que envié a ese muchacho a la muerte, el hecho de que mi hija esta entre la vida y la muerte ahora.. y pudo haber sido feliz, con ese joven, yo fui quien borro la alegría de su rostro, yo la hice infeliz, pero fui un cobarde, no tuve valor para decirle la verdad, si mi hija muere..ya no tendré nada mas, soy un ser humano sabe?... detrás de mi mascara de dureza

e indiferencia se encuentra un padre aterrado, pude haber tenido nietos., yerno, y una hija feliz, ..feliz me oyé...pero ahora solo tengo una muerte en mi conciencia y una hija apunto de...

Rick; No lo diga. Señor... no lodiga, lisa es fuerte y va a salir adelante ya lo vera, ..ella saldrá de esta, además no fue su culpa, señor, usted no sabia que serian atacados, es verdad que todos murieron en Marte...pero señor... por eso somos soldados, si usted me mandara. Iría, con gusto, por que es mi deber, todos lo sabemos, en esta línea del deber, eso es parte de nuestro trabajo. ( rick se paro e hizo reverencia con su mano derecha saludando al almirante, y el almirante al escucharlo se sintió orgulloso, de escuchar a ese joven y también saludo.) parándose frente a él le extendió la mano derecha para darle un cálido saludo, que rick retomo y le dijo...

Almirante; teniente hunter si usted estuviera en mi escuadron pelaríamos grandes batallas, Roy debe estar muy orgulloso de usted.

Rick se reincorporo y le dijo; gracias señor, y no se preocupe, nadie mas sabrá de esto, ...por qué no lo diré a nadie, creo que debe dejarlo ir, creo que eso ya es cosa del pasado, no tiene caso torturarse, recuerde que ahora debe ser mas fuerte su hija necesita, de todo su apoyo y creo que decirle estó no la ayudara, recuerde que usted también fue un soldado que estuvo también en la línea del deber, todos pasamos por ahí, unos sobreviven y otros no, unos son mas fuertes y otros no, usted protegía a su hija como cualquier padre lo hace,...mire lisa me había regalado unas fotos de ella, y bueno.. usted sabe en símbolo de su amistad, y esta foto venia entre las demás, lisa no se dio cuenta, ni yó, hasta ayer que la vi, va dedicada a usted.(rick extendiendo la mano derecha con la foto) el Almirante la tomo y al observarla, unas lagrimas escaparon, de sus ojos,... Señor, miré vaya a su casa y desé un baño, yo cuidare de lisa, vaya y descanse, cualquier emergencia o, problema de cualquier índole yo lo llamare...bueno eso, es, si usted me tiene la confianza...

Almirante;( antes que rick terminara de hablar, el Almirante puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro de rick como apoyándose en él) Muchacho, claro que confió en ti, nadie me había hablado con tanta sinceridad en mucho tiempo, me da mucho gusto saber que lisa tiene un amigo tan especial,

( y sin pensarlo lo abrazo, rick se quedo quieto, casi podía sentir el sufrimiento de aquel hombre, le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que rick casi no podía respirar, pero el también lo abrazo)... los dos sufrían, por la misma persona.

Almirante hayes; gracias muchacho, no me voy a tardar, no quiero dejarla sola, pero contigo aquí, me siento mas seguro, voy a darme una ducha y a cambiarme de ropa, no tardare cualquier emergencia llámame a este numero ( extendiendo su mano le dio una tarjeta.) te lo voy agradecer.

El Almirante se fue, por el pasillo a paso lento, mientras rick lo observaba,( era increíble pero parecía que rick había cambiado de la noche a la mañana, ese muchacho, se había vuelto mas maduro, y no le importaba demostrar a hora sus sentimientos.) rick pensaba; todos los seres humanos, somos frágiles, todos sufrimos, quien iba a decir que detrás de esa coraza dura del padre de lisa, se encuentra un ser lacerado, lastimado y ahora herido, quien iba a decir que tenia un talón de Aquiles,... y que ahora su talón se ha vuelto el mío...Lisa.

Rick caminaba de un lado a otro, preguntando y molestando a las enfermeras a cada momento, ellas no le daban mucha información. Así que opto por meterse al cuarto de lisa a escondidas. De alguna forma u, otra tenia que verla, (de alguna manera y tan rebelde, como siempre) burlo la seguridad y entro con mucho cuidado de que nadie lo viera,al cerrar la puerta, tras de si, vio una ventana grande al fondo, y a lisa en la cama, las persianas estaban cerradas y un lámpara muy tenue alumbraba la habitación, se acerco y había un sofá a un lado de la cama, miro a Lisa, y los aparatos que la rodeaban, el repirador había sido retirado, parecía dormida, estaba muy tranquila y muy quieta, había un aparato cardiovascular, que media sus pulsaciones, tenia un raspón en su frente y la cabeza vendada, su brazo izquierdo estaba, vendado por causa de la fractura, y tenia otro raspón en la barba pero a pesar de su estado se veía hermosa, todo aquello no apagaba su belleza, nunca la había visto así, nunca se había fijado, es decir sabia que su comandante era una mujer atractiva, pero lyyn-mey lo tenia realmente embobado, tomo su mano izquierda con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla y la acaricio suavemente, y así se acerco depositando un beso profundo en su frente. Sentándose en el sillón, la miro y salió una lagrima que no esperaba...

Rick; lisa...quisiera,mmh...(carraspeo) quisiera decirte tantas cosas,.. pero no se por donde empezar,yo,yo fui un tonto, no se en que pensaba el dia que te deje plantada, tantas horas, y,y a pesar de eso, me esperaste, tanto así lisa?...tanto así te importaba, y yo como un necio, fui a ver a una mujer a la cual nunca le importe realmente, por la que suspiraba y por la que moría, una niña inmadura y egoísta que no tiene mas de un dedo de frente para pensar,... pero el único culpable aquí fui yo,yo era el estúpido inmaduro sin ese dedo de frente,

( apretando fuertemente su mandíbula) en que momento te enamoraste lisa,.. en que momento, yo..yo no me daba cuenta, vanessa tiene razón, siempre hecho a perder el momento,... siempre te trate mal, cuando te empecé a conocer, vi lo tierna y dulce que eres, lizz, lyyn-mey no se compara a ti, ella es egoísta, solo vive en un mundo de fantasías, (tocándose la frente con la mano decía;) me di cuenta que... no la amo,no..no la amo, que...que no es lo que yo creía la idealizaba pero...no era, no es..como tú. Lizz, lisa, comandante luche, luche no se deje vencer, ( apretando su mano con fuerza.) lisa se que eres fuerte, tu padre te necesita lizz, yo te necesito, a nadie después de roy le he importado, a nadie...no como a ti, que esperaste horas por mi. Recuerdo el dia que te saque de la base de Alaska, recuerdas? tu padre también sobrevivió, aunque un sesenta y tres por ciento, de su cuerpo se quemo sobrevivió, por que el es fuerte y tú también lo eres lisa, se que lo eres,recuerdo tus ojos, recuerdo que cuando me viste, tus ojos se iluminaron, y me abrazaste, sentí que en ese momento era tu héroe,pero ahora lizz, ahora no te puedo rescatar,no puedo entrar en tu mente y despertarte, no te vayas lizz, escúchame,...yo...yo te amo( rick se había levantado y lo había susurrado a su oído. Había sido tan especial el momento, que no se había dado cuenta que sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, rick beso sus tibios labios,... lisa cuanto quisera que me sintieras, cuanto quisiera que abrieras los ojos, retirándose de ella acaricio su cabello, (en ese momento entro un Doctor joven. La mayoría de ellos eran hombres entrados en años. )

Doctor; que hace aquí..quien es usted y quien lo dejo entrar.

( el Doctor era Alto, pelo estilo Richard gere, canoso oscuro, muy atractivo de escasos trenta y tantos años, ojos azules y tez fina.)

rick; yo,necesitaba verla,lo siento...

Doctor; esta prohibido entrar aquí, no son, las horas de visita, y no tiene una atorizacion mía. ( su voz era fuerte y bastante imperativa.)

Rick; lo se..yo no quería hacer...mire, lo lamento pero realmente necesitaba verla.

Doctor; que es usted de la joven...

Rick; ( en ese momento rick quería decir que era la mujer de su vida, su novia, pero.. sabia que aún no lo era...) Soy un amigo.

Doctor; amigo ehh!... Pues los amigos deben esperar afuera.

(le contesto de una manera muy cortante,le hablo haciéndolo sentir molesto.)

Rick se dirigió a la salida, y al voltear a ver por ultimo instante a lisa,observo que ese Doctor, metía la mano que el había tomado de lisa, debajo de la sabana, y acariciaba su frente con mucho tacto, suavemente pero, muy interesado...de alguna manera eso no le agrado a rick,cuando el doctor acaricio su mejilla, se dio cuenta que rick lo miraba, que a ún no salía del cuarto, y volteo a verlo,

Doctor; su amiga...es..una joven, muy hermosa,

Rick; (rick sintió como una patada en el estomago, no le agrado ver, ni oír eso,se dio cuenta que el doctor había fijado sus ojos en lisa, empuño su mano...y.) Si, a si es, (parándose muy retadoramente y con una voz muy ronca y el seño fruncido) por eso su padre es un hombre muy celoso, y la cuida mucho, no le gusta que cualquiera la acaricie,ni a mi tampoco.

El Doctor observo a rick...y se dirigió hacia el, ahh! usted es como...como un hermano celoso ehh! No se preocupe,(bosquejando un sonrisa de lado.) aquí, se la cuidaremos...muy bien., eso molesto a ún mas a rick.

Doctor; lo acompaño a la salida? Aún tengo otros pacientes que atender...( rick volvió a mirar a lisa y salió, muy molesto, con el doctorcito ese.)

Rick; luego volteo y lo vio directamente a los ojos de manera muy desafiante, No es necesario que se moleste, por eso vendré todos los días, si de cuidarla se trata, yo lo voy hacer No pienso dejarla sola.(una vez mas el doctor sonrió y se retiro.) pensando, decía; quien rayos se cree este fulano, ahora esto me falta? Ya no me voy a poder ir tranquilo,.. este tipo, va estar molestando a lisa, anda rondándola, no me agrada este doctorcito, no me gusto la forma en que se rió, ni como la veía, seguramente es de eso tipos locos esquizofrénicos, que se enamoran de sus pacientes, y se aprovechan de muchachas, que están en el estado de lisa, que no se pueden defender...mejor voy a preguntar, si tiene buenas referencias, y... pensaba con los brazos cruzados,(cuando de pronto una mano tocaba su hombro.) Muchacho ya regrese gracias,por haber cuidado de lisa alguna noticia? ( era el padre de lisa que había vuelto, ...rick lo vio y suspiro, Señor que bueno que regreso, no, hasta ahora todo esta bién le retiraron el respirador, y,

En ese momento se acerca una figura; Señor usted es el padre de la paciente, Elizabeth hayes?

Almirante; si, así es

Permítame presentarme soy el Doctor que está atendiendo, a su hija, mi nombre es fabritzzio Abruzzo.

Almirante; es usted italiano?.( pregunto con interés el padre de lisa, el doctor asintió.)

Rick quedo desconcertado, era... el doctorcito molesto,.

Doctor; Miré quiero decirle que el estado de la paciente mejoró,retiramos el respirador, y está reaccionando a los tratamientos, está respondiendo muy bien, su estado ya no es critico, ni peligroso, aunque todavía no hay respuesta, han pasado 15 horas desde el accidente, son las tres de la tarde, y respondió al tratamiento antes de lo esperado, es una joven muy fuerte,esperamos que salga del sueño profundo, por decirlo así, no quiero llamarlo coma, por la forma en que ella responde al tratamiento, tal vez tarde en despertar pero,creo que no será por mucho tiempo, en el que estará así, estamos haciendo hasta lo imposible por regresarla del sueño. Sus lesiones sanaran lentamente pero aún así, será rápido ya que la fractura de la mano izquierda está siendo bien atendida lo demás son lastimaduras y golpes por todo lo demás no tiene de que preocuparse. Realmente mi preocupación era el golpe en su cabeza,la hemorragia, con esto, no quiero decir que no esta grave, si lo esta, y va estar un buen rato enterapia...

intensiva, pero lo mas difícil ya paso, no se preocupe su hija vivirá, soporto la cirugía, a ún esta muy delicada, pero lo que le quiero decir es que esta fuera de peligro, y en observación, las ultimas horas estará en vigilancia yo mismo me encargare de ello,( mirando a rick) debe ser muy paciente Almirante, su hija despertara si, pero tal vez tarde en hacerlo, no se preocupe nosotros nos encargaremos de todo.

Almirante; puedo verla.

El doctor respondió con una sonrisa muy alentadoramente, Claro que si, puede verla, pero...solo usted, como vera la chica necesita reposo, su cuerpo a ún, esta muy lacerado, y tratamos de que no haya perturbaciones de ninguna índole, usted sabe a lo que me refiero.

Rick lo observo muy detenidamente, y cada vez le parecía menos agradable, el medico, con una de sus manos apoyándose en el hombro del padre de lisa, le dijo Almirante no se preocupe, por nada vaya, y atienda a su hija, ella lo necesita mucho. estrechando su mano le dijo; estoy para servirle en lo que necesite o, guste.

El Almirante le devolvió el saludo; gracias Muchacho. Mientras se dirigia, hacia la habitación de lisa, y el medico tras el,pero de repente se quedo parado, y rick lo sintio, luego se volteo rápidamente y miro a rick quedando los dos de frente, uno del otro como escudriñándose, ambos actuaban como si quisieran leer sus mentes, a rick la conducta de esté medico le pareció, con esto; mucho mas extraña, ahora si sentía rick que este doctor se traía algo, estaba frente a el parado en una forma muy retadora,sin decir ninguna palabra ...clavo sus ojos en rick, era como si supiera que a rick también le interesaba lisa,... pero quien era este hombre, por que actuaba tan extraño, no era como los demás médicos, estaba muy a la defensiva, tanto como rick, rick lo miro de una forma similar, luego el doctor, sonrió de una manera muy sarcástica bosquejo, una sonrisa, que se tornaba mas rara y escalofriante para rick, luego se dio la vuelta y siguió su rumbo...


	3. Chapter 3

**ROBOTECH- MACROSS.**

"**Una Historia Diferente..." **

**(CAPITULO TRES) autor; CYRANN...**

_Es facil Caminar...y caminar...y perderse en el tiempo...pero lo mas dificil...es encontrarse...CYRANN..._

Rick, lo observo retirarse, con una especie de desagrado,ahora estaba, completamente seguro de que ese hombre no era nada bueno, creo que este tipo se trae algo, en primera no soy de su agrado desde que me encontró en el cuarto de lizz, quien es este hombre, y que es lo que quiere? Cual será su historia?...de pronto se da cuenta que se esta haciendo muchas preguntas (cuando...) Heyy! Rick como estas (le dan una palmada en la espalda) rick voltea; ahh! eres tu, max, ( y max con los brazos cruzados, pues a quien esperabas?.)

rick; no, a nadie max,tú sabes... es que me agarraste desprevenido.

Max; y la comandante hayes como sigue? Sigue su estado critico( haciendo una mueca dolorosa.)

Rick; (agacho la vista,) no,no afortunadamente ya esta fuera de peligro (y regresando su mirada), pero su estado es...como..como decírtelo,esta en una especie de coma,(se podía ver la tristeza que esto traía a rick.)

Max; desde cuando estas aquí? Te ves cansado...dormiste aquí?

Rick; no, no,este.. fui a mi casa, anoche pero no pude quedarme ahí y me vine en la madrugada, como a las cinco, de la mañana, estuve aquí y platique con el padre de lisa...un buen rato y me quede a cuidarla mientras, el se iba a descansar...y a cambiar de ropa.

Max; pues si es así,... cotando llevas muchas horas aquí, ya son las 3;25 PM. Rick por que no te vas a casa a descansar.

Además lyyn- mey debe estar preocupada no crees?

Rick son rió incrédulamente, lyyn –mey, ahora que recuerdo tengo que arreglar un asunto con ella, por cierto max, no te van adejar entrar, solo el padre de lisa puede verla...

Max; no importa las muchachas quedaron en venir aquí, y miriya insistio, además también me preocupa la salud de lisa, realmente estuvo feo el accidente, claudia me dijo que tu, estabas ahí?

Rick lo miro molesto, max no quiero hablar de eso ahora si, y mucho menos recordarlo...

Ahh! mira ya están aquí( en eso entraron claudia las chicas y mirya, venían todas juntas) rick las miro y observo que Vanesa, le esquivaba la mirada, y samie y la otra chica, lo miraban con una especie de desprecio,el no entendía era, como si le echaran la culpa del accidente,.volteo de nuevo hacia Max, max escucha, voy a irme me siento mas seguro contigo y las chicas aquí...(max lo miro extrañado; por que lo dices?)

Rick; No, por nada escucha me voy a ir...pero quiero pedirte un favor...

Max; cual?

Rick; este, mira aquí hay un doctor,( tratando de recordar) un doctor italiano se llama,se llama, britzio, pritzzio...ritzzio

Max; de que se trata rick?...

Rick; fabritzzio! Si! Ese el nombre... fabritzzio Abruzzo, este' mira solo quiero pedirte que.. pidas referencias sobre él, investígame lo que puedas si,por favor él no te conoce así que... este saca toda información que me puedas dar de él si... te lo voy a agradecer.

Max; (totalmente extrañado) y...para... que quieres que haga eso rick?...

Rick,mmmh...mmmh (carraspeando) este... no, es que esta atendiendo a lizz, lisa, la, la comandante hayes,( se quien es lisa rick, dijo max muy extrañado.) tu sabes, este yo, solo quiero saber si es un buen medico, ehh! Mm tengo que irme, hazme ese favor si, mira después te lo explico..nos vemos después...

Max; ok, rick no te preocupes, yo me encargare de eso,y duerme si! creo... que estas un poco alterado debe ser por la falta de sueño...

Rick sonrió y se dio la vuelta, camino y se dirigió a claudia,

Rick; claudia puedo..hablar contigo? A solas...

( mirando a las chicas que en ese momento parecían... bastante molestas...)

Claudia lo miro, muy seria, demasiado, parecía como que no querría ir con el, ( rick estaba preparado para recibir un desplante, sentía, que tal vez le diría algo incomodo pero, estaba dispuesto a soportar eso.) tal vez...se lo merecía.

Pero claudia se levanto, samie puso su mano en ella como queriéndola detener,pero claudia la miro seria... y samie retiro su mano.

Claudia y rick caminaron juntos hacia la salida, sin decir palabra, rick frotaba sus manos, un sudor frió, recorría su sién, claudia parecía distante, salieron del pasillo y bajaron unas escaleras, después se detuvieron, en uno de los jardines del hospital,

Rick; claudia..yo,

Claudia; que rick,que?.. te quieres disculpar? O, quieres a placar tu conciencia, por todas las veces que lastimaste a lisa...

Por todas las veces, que te mofaste de ella detrás del intercomunicador diciendo que era un vieja comadreja, por todos tus desplantes, y desobediencias de tu parte, acaso sabes las veces que regañaron a lisa por tu desobediencia...ella te llamaba la atención, y tuuuú claro...eres un machito no? Por que una vieja me va a venir a regañar ( rick estaba herido, pero parecía un niño que era regañado por su mama, sabia que claudia tenia razón y no decía palabra. dejo a claudia descargarse.) los ojos de claudia brillaban había lagrimas retenidas ahí pero se aguantaba, tenia mucho coraje, tenia mucho resentimiento,eres un, un,

Rick; claudia,se que soy un estúpido( claudia lo miro.) pero yo no arrolle a lisa, no me culpen por algo que yo no hice, antes hubiera sido mejor yo y no ella,ella no, claudia , ella no. ( tomando los brazos de claudia con fuerza) ustedes no saben lo que ella me duele, no lo saben, no me juzgues claudia, no seas tan severa, Antes dime,dime algo que me dijo Vanesa y sácame de la maldita duda,que se que ya no tengo,dime es verdad,, acaso es cierto que lisa esta enamorada de mi es cierto eso,...

Claudia; por que? Acaso ahora te importa eso? Con lyyn mey a tu lado, no lo creo.

Rick; maldita sea claudia... lyyn no es la charla ahora,es cierto lo que me dijiste?...que lisa había ido a mi casa,a que? Claudia.. dime!...

Claudia; suéltame rick( no, ahora me lo dices.) para que?.. para terminar con la poca dignidad que le que da a mi amiga en agonía? Para levantar tu ego? Para que quieres saber rick

Si a la que amas es a lyyn mey( sus lagrimas habían escapado hace unos momentos.y Caían irremediablemente. Rick solo la miraba.) CREI que después de la muerte del primer amor de lisa tal vez tú...tú..(moviendo la cabeza lado a lado) pero me equivoque, tú no eres para lisa, tú no la mereces rick, vete al lado de lyyn-mey, en este momento has de estar queriendo ir hacia ella...

(Rick soltando a claudia); te equivocas, te equivocas conmigo claudia totalmente estas equivocada...no amo a lyynmey,

( claudia lo miro) ...amo a lisa. La quiero a ella, Amo a lizz claudia. Y no sabes cuanto.

Claudia se reincorporo, y lo miro... cuando te diste cuenta, cuando la viste apunto de morir por tu culpa, si no hubieras estado ahí con lyyn mey,(decía con palabras resentidas e hirientes.) pero sabes que? Me alegro, si, ámala rick, quieres saber la verdad Si. Si,sisisisisisi, si ( descargándose) si te ama, pero ahora, esa será tu cruz, rick, aléjate de lisa, ella no es para ti, solo le diste sufrimiento, tuviste la oportunidad y no la viste, yo misma me encargare de que te olvide,conozco muchos que quisieran andar con lizz, cuando salga de esto,te habrá olvidado.

Rick la miro extrañado; claudia...no CREI que me..terminaras odiando.

Claudia; No rick, no te odio, solo eres un niño perdido, un niño encaprichado,que tal vez quiere jugete nuevo.

Rick; claudia...tu sabes que te quiero mucho, fuiste la pareja de mi Hermano, pero...no vas a alejarme de ella,no ahora que la encontré,que encontré el verdadero Amor.

Claudia; pruébame, rick, ( secando sus lagrimas de golpe) tal vez no tienes la culpa de nada...tal vez (decía con la mirada altiva.)...pero a un a si, quiero lo mejor para ella, y tú, tú ya no estas en esa lista.

Por ultima vez lo miro, con coraje, y desprecio se dio la vuelta y lo dejo.

Rick la vio irse y no la detuvo...se sentó en una banca..tendría ella razón, realmente él seria la desgracia de lisa,por que las cosas habían llegado hasta este punto?. En que momento la vida se había vuelto tan dura con él? Ayer tan solo, había estado en el trabajo, y había platicado, con claudia como siempre., con bromas, y las chicas del puente lo veían bien! No había hablado con lisa pues estaba molesta por el día que la dejo plantada, (por su estupidez, claro) pero No había dejado de pensar en ella, de hecho pensaba como arreglar el problema, quería invitarla a salir,hasta que la vida dio un giro de 360 grados! Y de pronto todo estaba de cabeza! Todo, todo...ahora las chicas lo miraban mal, y claudia le pedía que se alejara de lisa...y todo sucedió justo cuando estaba con lyyn- mey,...con...

Lyyn...mey.( ahora recordaba) miro su reloj eran las 4;52pm

Se paro y se fue de allí...

Rick se paro frente a la puerta,iba a tocar cuando...esta se abrió,rickk! Que bueno que llegaste, he estado preocupada, quieres comer, perdóname tuve que comer antes te espere pero tardaste mucho, y yo ya, tenia hambre...siéntate ( lo tomo de la mano y lo dirigió al comedor, rick saco una silla y se sentó.) horita te voy preparar un rico estofado se llama...

Rick; lyyn? (la interrumpió) quiero que te sientes voy decirte algo...

Lyyn-mey; uuuyy, que serio, esta bién dime te escucho...

Lyynmey se sentó de frente a el. Y rick tomo sus manos.

Lyynmey sentía creer que estaba en un romántico sueño...pero..no era así.)

Rick; lyyn,escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir, quiero que...(si! decía lyyn mey con sus grandes ojos, abiertos como esperando una respuesta que quería escuchar.) ...quiero que te regreses con kyle. ( lyyn mey no podia creer lo que escuchaba..Queee?) si lyyn, quiero que te responsabilices por ti, yo no puedo hacerlo. Que enfrentes tus propias decisiones y que ya no me uses como un escudo protector,no soy lo que buscas lyyn, ve a tu hermano, yo quiero empezar una nueva historia en mi vida, encontré lo que mi corazón buscaba, pero no lo veía, estaba ciego lyyn, y ahora que lo encontré quieren quitármelo, no veía bien, una nube de humo no me dejaba mirar mas allá de mis narices( hablaba metafóricamente para él, y la muchacha no entendía. el sabia que la cortina de humo era lyyn-mey, y que lo que su corazón había encontrado era a ...lisa.)

Lyynmey; rick no te entiendo, que te quieren quitar...

Rick había querido a esa chica con todas sus fuerzas, pero no era Amor verdadero, su corazón ya no palpitaba de emoción con ella, la chispa se había ido, como una llama fugaz, y no sentía nada mas por ella, mas que un solo y vago recuerdo amistoso...

Rick (sonrió) no me hagas caso lyyn, solo ve con tu hermano, yo quiero... recuperar, lo mío..lo que no he tenido...( lyyn-mey con los ojos lagrimosos lo miro extrañada)

Lyyn-mey; Rick! ...yo CREI...que

(rick recordó las veces que a ella le preguntaron si el era su novio y ella respondía , que el era como un hermano para ella así que le devolvió lo que ella le había dado, La miro y sonrió diciendo.)

rick; lyyn. Te quiero, si, pero como una hermana.(y lo decía de corazón, lyyn, abrió sus ojos y sintió como que golpeaban, su cabeza,ohh! Rick e hizo una mueca de dolor, luego se levanto y recogió sus cosas, abrió la puerta, y lo miro, ( como esperando a que rick reaccionara de otra forma, pero rick ni se inmuto.) rick seguía sentado en esa silla, la vio y le sonrió,

( lyyn de pronto pensó mil cosas) pero, rick le dijo; siempre seré tu amigo lyynmey, cuídate mucho. ( lyyn-mey quiso llorar, pero lo miro y le dijo, Adiós rick y... salió.)

rick recargaba sus brazos, en la mesa con sus manos entre lazadas, apoyando su barbilla en ellas, mirando la puerta cerrarse, tal vez si hubiera sido otro tiempo, hubiese reaccionado diferente,pero de alguna manera se alegraba de que no era así, se había cansado de querer a alguien que no sentía lo mismo que él. Susrro palabras diciendo; adiós lyyn-mey, adiós...para siempre, ...ya la había sacado de corazón. Se levanto y se dirigió, al cuarto y se recostó, almenos una parte de su vida ya había arreglado pensó, cerro sus ojos y se quedo dormido.

pronto despertó a media noche tenia mucha hambre,demasiada, pero como estaba mas cansado se había quedado dormido, ahora estaba solo, y eso le daba un dejo, de comodidad, era extraño pensó..pero no extrañaba a lyynmey

se dirigió a la cocina y se preparo un suculento platillo, termino de comerlo, y se sentó en la sala, saco su billetera, y saco de ella la foto de lisa,la miro mucho rato, y le recordó el doctor,ese extraño hombre, fue y se dio un baño,una ducha fría y vigorizante,después salió, tomo el uniforme, limpio y se lo puso, entraba a las 0600, así que aun faltaba tiempo pero ya no tenia sueño estaba cansado pero fresco, así que salió llamo un taxi, y se fue al hospital. Allí estaba el padre de lisa, en la sala del hospital, ya que no permitían quedarse hombres en los cuartos, donde las pacientes eran mujeres reglas del hospital solo podían entrar en horas de visita, se veía cansado el pobre hombre y durmiendo... rick se acerco a el, e inclinándose le susurro, señor, señor, el almirante se despertó todo soñoliento ehhh! Que?..que sucede'...(Señor, disculpe que lo moleste, mire ahí afuera le tengo un taxi vaya y descanse a su casa recuerde que debe estar fuerte para cuidar a lisa, yo ya dormí un buen rato, me voy a quedar a cuidarla por usted, si!) El Almirante lo vio con un gesto alegre de verlo, muchacho que haces aquí mañana trabajas, deberías dormir, ( no señor usted es el que va ir a dormir, vaya y descanse yo la cuidare, mañana entro a las 0600 si quiere venga y cambiamos de turno, así, no le será mas difícil,)

Almirante; por que tanto interés muchacho...por que haces esto...acaso es que tienes algún interés en mi hija?.

Rick; disculpe señor, que le hable contanta franqueza,pero sí,

Lisa es muy especial para mi. A ella... la llevo en el Alma.

( agacho la mirada después de decirlo, pensaba que le molestaría mucho esto al Almirante pues el mismo le había dicho que era un padre muy celoso.)

Almirante; dime muchacho, eres tú, acaso ese joven que la rescato de la base de Marte, y él mismo que saco a mi hija de la base de Alaska?

Rick se reincorporo...( si señor él mismo y créame que si pudiera dar mi vida por ella lo haría, le cambiaria el lugar.)

El Almirante se levanto y puso su mano en el hombro de rick, lo se muchacho... lo se. Contigo aquí me siento mas cómodo,

Eres un buen muchacho.

Le sonrió, tomo sus cosas y se fue.

Rick quedo sorprendido, se le salió, lo dijo, Amaba a lisa y ahora, no le importaba decirlo, y se lo había dicho al propio padre de lisa,y lo mejor fue que a el, no le desagrado...esto era un Inicio.

Se sentó en el sofá y de nuevo saco la foto de lisa...pasaron las horas y se había quedado dormido,el padre de lisa había regresado,

Así que se fue trabajar bajo las ordenes de samie, fue al Angar tomo las ordenes y salió en su varitech, era curioso pero ahora la foto de lisa era la que adornaba el tablero,

Aquí delta 1, aquí, delta 1 vayan al sector 427 ...repito el sector cuatro veintisiete, las coordenadas son alfa 22, nuevas ordenes; diríjanse en el puto de fusión de entrada landa 0.61 repito cero punto sesenta y uno, a todas las unidades Skull, bermellón y azul, rick embistió rápido y se dirigió allí...

Rick; dime samie de que se trata ahora?...( no hubo respuesta) samie me escuchas, dime cual es la situación?

( siguió igual) rick entendió... después se abre el intercomunicador es situación hostil repito, situación hostil, hay zentraedis rebeldes, quieren la matriz de protocultura. De repente se apago y se dio cuenta que no se lo dijo a él directamente sino que fue por canal abierto samie no quería realmente hablar con el.

Esto lo molesto, rick y todos los escuadrones varitech se dirigieron al sector, la situación era hostil pero no era algo que no pudieran controlar, pronto empezaron disparar hacia ellos obligándolos a tomar modo guardián.

Rick; muy bien muchachos es hora de un poco de acción...

Rick y max empezaron a tratar de controlar la situación, max! dispara a las 3 en punto y sella el angar no permitiremos que se lleven nada, dos naves quisieron embestir a rick pero los esquivó, dio dos ¡vueltas con disparos precisos, estallo uno, max! cierra la cortina del angar! Max!...tendré que hacerlo yo..(max estaba muy ocupado con tres detrás de el y uno en la mira,) rick bacilo y con dos vueltas en el suelo, disparo a uno de frente, luego sello la cortina pero recibió un impacto que lo atravesó lado a lado, y otro volándole el brazo izquierdo, rick se reincorporo la nave a ún estaba intacta, pero empezaba a sobre calentarse, myrya llego destrozando dos varitech de los, que perseguían a max, max se torno y desplegó sus Alas para darse de tumbos contra la nave enemiga que azotaba a rick, tres bermellones hicieron disparos contra los invasores que quedaban, dos naves enemigas los esquivaron y destrozaron a uno, miles de pedazos caían en un estallido, parecía una pesadilla, luego rick se reincorporo y tomo su ballesta tumbando a una nave que llevaba uno de los tanques, haciéndolo caer irremediablemente, tres de los escuadrones azules, habían destruido a dos y tenían uno en el suelo, rick se levanto y se dirigió hacio otro que trataba de huir con uno de los tanques, no le importaba que la nave se estuviera sobrecalentando,( de aquí no te vas,) disparo haciéndolo caer de tumbos,el zentraedi salió de la nave cayéndole encima a rick, lo tomo del brazo que a un le quedaba y lo estrello contra un muro pero después...unos disparos hicieron caer de rodillas al zentraedi hasta el suelo...era max...luego la nave se sobre calentó cayendo irremediablemente, rick le vanto la destruida cabina, y tomo la foto de lisa, (Aquí nos bajamos Nená...)dio un salto para luego resguardarse, max lo tomo y salió con el volando estallando la nave de rick en pedazos.

Después toda la situación estaba controlada,

(... bajaron a tierra.)

Rick; gracias max..por poco no la cuento amigo,ayyy eres mi heroe ( haciendo voz de chica y levantando la patita,)

Max se sonrió y dio un puñetazo en el hombro de rick, cuádrese señor hai,( grito),luego los dos se empezaron a reír a carcajadas,

En eso a pareció myrya oyéndolos, si, es un heroe pero es el mío y le dio un fuerte beso a max, (max le cerro el ojo a myria muy coquetamente.)

Rick sonrió y miro la foto de lizz, en ese momento deseaba que lizz estuviera ahí con el, así como myrya estaba con max.

Estaba decidido!... en cuanto lisa se recuperara y saliera de eso ...le diría, Si, le diría que la..Ama, es lo primero que haré (pensó) ya no perderé mas el tiempo, la quiero conmigo, cerca de mi,.. la voy a proteger y no volverá a pasarle nada, no voy a descuidarla nunca...no.. de nuevo...no la perderé..

( mientras rick pensaba eso,un oficial, se acerco a el) Señor tuvimos siete bajas, tres eran, principiantes del escuadrón azul, y cuatro del bermellón, incluyendo al segundo oficial del escuadrón bermellón. Pero la situación esta controlada.

Rick, hubo rehenes?

Oficial; si señor dos, pero uno esta herido, diez cazas fueron destruidos.

Rick; Alguno escapo?

Oficial; tres de ellos señor. pero no se llevaron nada.

Rick; muy bién, regresemos a la base, manden patrullas a limpiar este desorden.

( dentro de la base) en el comedor...

Rick; hey! Max tengo una platica pendiente contigo.

Max; dime Rick...

Rick; si..esté.. es sobre el doctor…el italiano te acuerdas?

Max, claro!...si ...es verdad.

Rick; que noticias me tienes?

Max; bueno, pla..ti..cando con las en..fermeras, pues resulto un buen partido bastante asediado por ellas...(restregándose la barbilla.) No, es broma ( riéndose)

Rick; max..de que te enteraste?...

Max; bueno, es un medico, muy prestigioso, es medico militar, es italiano, pero reside aquí desde hace un buen tiempo,en la isla ya sabes, cambios,pero es extraño,

Rick; que? Que es extraño?

Max; bueno lleva mucho tiempo aquí, nunca ha andado con nadie, y casi no es muy sociable, además no saben nada de su vida personal, no tiene parientes ni familia, una de las enfermeras dice que un dia se le cayo su billetera y ella la recogió, dice que por curiosidad la abrió y vio la foto de una chica muy joven como, de unos dieciséis o, quince años,y que cuando se la dio, no se porto muy amable que ni siquiera le dio las gracias tu crees, ...que malagradecido no?

A rick esto le pareció mas extraño, ni siquiera escucho las ultimas palabras de max, quien sera la chica de esa foto? gracias max..tengo que irme.

Max; pero adonde vas?

( casi gritándole, por que rick ya iba casi corriendo.)

rick; (con señas le dijo al hospital).

Max pareció intrigado, que raro? desde que lisa, tuvo el accidente veo a rick mas interesado en ella, será...qué...no lo se, ...mejor busco a myrya.

Rick llego al hospital, y se relajo al ver al padre de lisa, cada dia ese señor le agradaba mas, ya era tarde y el padre de lisa le invito una comida...

Platicaron largo y tendido...(En un restaurante cercano.) rick y el almirante reían, y se notaba que ambos se habían caído como anillo al dedo, platicaban de todo, de lisa de, sus aficiones de los zentraedi, de cómo aprendió rick a volar, de sus piruetas en el aire etc, después una pregunta.

Almirante; dime Richard ( así lo llamaba ahora, justo como su padre lo hacia y eso le gustaba) con respecto a mi hija, lisa también te corresponde?

Rick se quedo callado, y luego... si señor, solo... que hubo malos entendidos, y lisa, y yo, no llegamos a aclarar las cosas a tiempo.

Almirante; lo entiendo, espero que cuando mi hija se recupere

Puedan, resolver este Asunto.

Rick; así sera señor,es lo primero que quiero hacer.

Almirante; sabes Muchacho? Me caíste bien desde la primera vez que te vi, y me agradaría llegar a conocerte mas, y no se, tal vez me agradarías de yerno...( rick lo miro y los dos sonrieron) A si la amistad de rick y el almirante empezó a hacerse mas estrecha, mas cercana...

(Pasaron dos semanas), rick todos los días iba al hospital, y el almirante ya lo trataba más como un hijo,salían, y conversaban mucho,( para rick era como tener a su padre de nuevo, platicaba con él todas las cosas que ahora no le podía decir a roy) todos los días le llevaba flores a lisa, y siempre que miraba al doctor entrar a la habitación de lisa, los celos lo consumían por dentro, no le agradaba... mas de una vez lo había agarrado acariciando el rostro de lisa, su frente o, sus manos, las miradas entre ellos eran cada vez mas visibles mas...Agresivas, rick sentía que esta persona, no era un simple doctor, tenia una corazonada,( Aunque no sabia que era...A ún.) después se dio cuenta que había hecho mucha amistad con claudia y las chicas del puente, siempre las dejaba pasar, y entraba con ellas, siempre salían del cuarto de lisa sonrientes, ellas no lo miraban ya, de hecho lo barrían, con la mirada, rick cada día se desesperaba mas, deseaba que lisa saliera de ese estado, cuando estaba el almirante lo dejaban pasar,pero cuando no, el doctor no dejaba que rick entrara, (restringiéndole la visita.) mas de una ocasión rick quiso partirle la cara,pero, tenia siempre seguridad a su lado. Siempre se salía con la suya,

**(entrando la tercera semana,y ...hubo nuevas noticias...)**


	4. Chapter 4

**ROBOTECH- MACROSS.**

"**Una Historia Diferente..." **

**(CAPITULO CUATRO) autor; CYRANN...**

_Es facil Caminar...y caminar...y perderse en el tiempo...pero lo mas dificil...es encontrarse...CYRANN..._

Habían transcurridos los días, y las horas... de una manera muy lenta, la Desesperación del almirante, se hacia notar, cada día perdía las esperanzas, de que lisa saliera de ese estado, a veces surgían, ideas de que su hija estaría en ese estado por meses o, tal vez...pasarían años, como con otros pacientes que tardaban años en despertar. todos los días hablaba con su hija, le hablaba oído en espera de una respuesta pero, no sucedía nada, parecían sus esperanzas desvanecerse y lo peor era, que tendría que volver a la base de Alaska que estaba empezando, su reconstrucción, sabia que no podría dejar ahí a su hija, la Amaba demasiado, así que pensó en hacer tramites para llevársela, a Alaska, buscaría nuevas opiniones con otros doctores, a lisa ya la podrían mover, su estado ya no era critico, pero primero... buscaba la forma de decírselo a rick.

Estuvo en la habitación de lisa, y la tomo de la mano; miraba a lisa, con tanta ternura y reflejaba tristeza al mismo tiempo, acariciando su mano, pensaba con amarga tristeza, y añoro al mismo tiempo, ( Mi lizzy,...mi pequeña lizzy,no puedes terminar así hija, hija mía, algo habré hecho para pagarlo de esta forma, algo como... lo de riber, te quite la felicidad, y la ruleta de la vida te quiere apartar de mi lado, Estoy orgulloso de ti, mi pequeña, eres una oficial ...una profesionista, se que si te recuperas puedes llegar mas Alto, eres inteligente, no dejes que esto te derrote, se fuerte lizz, regresa ami, ven ami

Pequeña, no dejes a este viejo cansado, sin ti para que quiero seguir adelante, pronto me habrán jubilado, y me moriré de tristeza si no luchas, lucha, hija, vuelve a mi, Tu padre te Ama ven a mi regazo como cuando eras una niña, y le temías a la oscuridad, y venias a mi, ahora te lo pido, te lo exijo, sal de ella,sal de esa maldita oscuridad lisa ,Encuéntrame, no te voy a dejar, Te Amo pequeña, A qui Estoy, Ven,ven lisa ven regresa, regresa...( El Almirante había descargado todo lo que sentía, sus lagrimas eran como una fuente de la cual no cesa el agua, ese hombre sentía dolor... tanto, como todos en un momento, donde la luz de una esperanza se apaga,cuando volvió sus ojos...)

rick estaba en su casa dándose una ducha cuando sonó el intercomunicador,sonaba muy insistente..así que salió con una toalla enredada, lo tomo y era el Almirante hayes,( lucia una sonrisa resplandeciente)-Muchacho, Richard no me lo vas creer( el corazón de rick dio un salto) Ella... Despertó...

( rick no quiso saber nada mas, gracias señor- dijo, y tomo un pantalón negro y una sudadera negra pegada al cuerpo, su turno había acabado y últimamente los ataques habían cesado.) rick salió corriendo y a la pasada compro unas flores, unas rosas, de ese mismo y tierno color, tomo un taxi, se hacia miles ideas en su cabeza, tenia ganas de verla de abrazarla, y no soltarla quería ver ese brillo en sus ojos verde Esmeralda, y perderse en ellos-puede apurarse mas, ir mas rápido por favor? Decía al chofer el camino le parecía largo,demasiado- pero lo soportaría, Antes de llegar al hospital en una esquina al doblar hubo un trafico de aquellos, -aquí me bajo-tomo las rosas y corrió al hospital, tomo el ascensor, se tomo un tiempo para arregalrese el cabello que ya traía un poco mas largo, (se veía mas atractivo, y mas guapo con aires de chico, rebelde, pero ya no como un muchachito, se veía mas maduro,( parecía un chico motociclista, al que nada mas le faltaba la moto pues la chaqueta negra y las botas ya las traía,) en todo ese tiempo se había dedicado cambiar sus hábitos un poco... había remodelado su guarda ropa, y hacia mas ejercicio, para descargar la frustración de que lisa seguía igual, ahora no solo caminaba sino que todas las tardes salía a correr, se había hecho un tatuaje en el hombro con el logotipo de macross, y se había puesto un atractivo arete en la oreja, y realmente lucia, Genial, incluso max se había sorprendido de dichos cambios en rick, las conejitas del puente aunque no lo podían creer,siempre que lo veían suspiraban, sobre todo samie y Vanesa, excepto claudia, que a un le guardaba resentimiento, a si es, rick se había transformado, -si, ahora si demostraba al verdadero chico rebelde que era, se había vuelto indiferente hacia ellas, había mejorado, mucho con sus maniobras tanto que a veces llegaba a alcanzar a Max, quien cada día se sorprendía mas con el, y Todo era por lisa, quería que lo viera como el era, demostrarle sus sentimientos, decirle que la amaba y que ahora se esforzaba mas por ella,...a raíz de todo eso, lyynmey lo buscaba mas... con muchos pretextos pero, rick ya no estaba interesado en ella, lisa cada día era mas su obsesión, como aquello que añoras tanto y no lo puedes tener inmediatamente así que cuando llega el momento, lo disfrutas tanto, que el momento sabe a gloria...)

...El almirante derramaba lagrimas en silencio, una extraña voz parecía hablarle pero no sabia donde estaba, recordaba cosas pero no todo, donde estaba? Quien era?

Por que lloraba ese hombre?...lo miraba extrañada, su brazo izquierdo le dolía un poco, y se sentía débil,-luego una voz...Lisa, Lisa le hablaba, no puedo creerlo le decía- ese hombre la Abrazo, lo miro, lo recordó...Pa..padre?

( Era curioso pero en ese momento era el único que ser del que tenia memoria)

Rick, salió del elevador...quiso correr...pero se contuvo, paso por la sala de espera ahí estaban las chicas y max, -no las miro- seguía caminando, llego a la puerta el corazón, latía, y latía cada vez mas fuerte, luego salió el padre de lisa, se dirigió hacia el, Como esta? Ella esta bien?...

El Almirante lo miro...Si rick( con un grande sonrisa,)

El doctor le esta haciendo un examen,para checar que todo este bien,peroo,..Antes debo decirte algo.

Rick lo escucho Atentamente,Hijo, lisa esta bien,pero no recuerda nada,-Nada? Dijo rick asombrado.- si, al parecer perdió... la memoria...recuerda vagas cosas, recuerda a su madre, a MI, pero muy vagamente,al principio me tuvo desconfianza,al parecer no recuerda el accidente, ni a las chicas,del puente,no recuerda ni a riber,( bueno eso no le importo a rick para el, mejor que lo olvidara.) es curioso recuerda cosas de su niñez, como vagos recuerdos, pero no su nombre, ni amigos, -(ni Ami? Dijo rick)- y el almirante agacho la cabeza-no muchacho, ni a Ti,( para rick era un impacto,todo volvía a caerse, en ese mar profundo, de dolor y tristeza, de esa ansiedad, que lo consumía por dentro, como iba a decirle ahora que la amaba si era un perfecto extraño para ella? Como se le podía acercar, como lo iba a ser ahora?-(puede durar mucho tiempo así? Le pregunto rick.) - No lo se muchacho,...Tal vez..el doctor me dijo, que podría no ser temporal, el golpe en su cabeza pudo ocasionar transtornos o, daños irreversibles, A afortunadamente su hemisferio izquierdo, no sufrió daños, ni transtornos de ninguna índole, le hicieron exámenes , también le hicieron preguntas sobre la labor que desempeña, y contesto todas las preguntas de forma extraordinaria, sin darse cuenta,al parecer pronto podrá desempeñar las funciones,que realizaba pero le va acostar trabajo rehacer su vida, recordar a las personas,para ella, tu, y las chicas, el almirante y la de mas gente, son extraños,

(por que pudo recordarlo a usted?)- el medico me dijo que tal vez ella se prendo, de los primeros seres que le dieron amor sus padres. todos los dias le hable al oído, y me sentía junto a ella, no te sientas mal, tal vez solo recuerde el principio y haya olvidado el presente, pero lo importante es que esta bien rick, ya esta nuestra lizz con nosotros.)- El Almirante abrazaba a rick pero a aunque el estaba contento por lisa, no podia dejar de sentir tristeza por que ahora,ahora era un extraño...caminaron y se sentaron a esperar al doctor,que saliera de la habitación, rick ya ni se acordaba de que era ese molesto doctor, mirando las flores, estaba sumido en una tristeza...tristeza que Noto enseguida el padre de lizz.

Almirante; Muchacho se lo que sientes,pero déjame decirte Algo...si lizz no te recuerda, Entonces Conquístala de nuevo, Si! Eso debes hacer si antes lisa se enamoro de ti.. puede volverlo hacer...

Esto le dio a rick esperanzas, es verdad, pensó ...será como comenzar de nuevo, borrón y cuenta nueva- lisa ya no se acordaría que le dijo alguna vez vieja comadreja, o, sus desplantes o, la vez que la dejo plantada,... Si, estaba decidido la volvería a conquistar pero esta vez se dedicaría a ella ya no habría una lyynmey que la hiciera enojar o, entristecerse- ya no cometería el mismo error dos veces-

Rick; señor tiene razón! Claro que lo haré,- vera a un nuevo rick,( pero a uno conquistador, pensó...Esta vez seria mas coqueto con ella, esta vez la invitaría a salir, le insistiría tanto, que no le iba importar si saldría con el, solo por que la dejara de enfadar) Rick se veía diferente mas guapo y mas atractivo, mas romántico, mas maduro Con ese aire de rebelde sin causa, de esos chicos por las que todas en un momento suspiramos, como no Iba lisa a salir con el, hasta yo saldría con el. ( esperen?...Mejor,volvamos a la historia.)...

El doctor salió junto con otros dos médicos, y le confirmo al Almirante, lo ya dicho,-rick voltio a verlo y le pregunto si podría entrar, El doctor quería con todas sus ganas decirle que no, pero el almirante, Asintió primero,rick iba entrar pero claudia ya le había ganado,

Claudia; hola!como estas? Me recuerdas?

Lisa;(tratando de recordar pero sin ningún resultado, solo la miro)

Claudia; no importa lisa, yo te lo recordare poco a poco, soy tu mejor amiga, trabajamos juntas, ya veras que nos llevaremos de maravilla de nuevo claro, y te acordaras de mi, acaricio la cabeza de lisa y la abrazo,( lisa sintió ese cálido abrazo y la abrazo también)- Bienvenida a casa lizz, le susurro claudia,-

Rick entro en ese momento, cosa que molesto a claudia- luego te veo le dijo-

Claudia salió indiferente con el, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de verlo, pero eso no le importo a rick...yo también te quiero –(le dijo en el oído a la pasada, y claudia se apresuro a salir.)

Por fin estaba solo con ella así que se tomaría su tiempo, todo el que quisiera, pues el padre de lizz había ido a comprarle ropa, ya Quería llevársela de ahí,

Camino hacia ella muy despacio, muy galán, la miro ( lisa se veía tan frágil, lo miraba extrañada, se veía mas delgada por los dias que estuvo encamada recibiendo líquidos y suero, sus ojos se veían mas brillantes, su pelo se veía lacio y suave, había crecido un poco mas, su tez fina aunque un poco pálida, la hacia verse hermosa, y mas cuando recogió a un lado un mechón de su cabello y lo puso detrás de la oreja, eso le pareció Sexy a rick, y aun mas cuando ella mordió su labio...inferior.)

Ella lo miro con extrañeza, le incomodo un poco ese hombre vestido de negro, aunque se veía joven, se recogió el cabello detrás de la oreja, se sentía nerviosa y mas cuando ese hombre empezó acercarse mordió su labio con un poco nervios, quien sera el? Se pregunto y donde estaba su padre?

El sesento a un lado, este hombre era joven guapo y muy atractivo, pero quien era el.?

Lisa; Quien es usted?... ( con voz nerviosa)

Rick;( antes de contestar la miro, tenia ganas en un arrebato de besarla y abrazarla pero se contuvo, su corazón palpitaba muy rápido...) Soy amigo...de tu padre...( eso la tranquilizo un poco)-Te conozco? Pregunto lisa.

Rick la miro- No,... pero me conocerás.(cuando lisa lo vio a los ojos de pronto sintió un vuelco en el corazón, pero no lo entendió. Ese hombre extraño, de alguna forma la Atraía.)

Lisa; mi padre?

Rick; pronto vendrá fue hacer algo,para llevarte a casa,

Lisa agacho la mirada,casa...mi casa, derramo unas lagrimas- donde esta mi casa?

Rick le levanto el rostro suavemente, secando sus lagrimas con un pañuelo- no te preocupes el vendrá pronto.

( ella se veía mas tierna, seria acaso esta, la lisa que conocía karl riber? Se pregunto rick, ( lisa miraba como buscando a alguien conocido.) como si fuera un niña perdida y buscara a sus padres dentro de una multitud. eso le intrigo a rick, se veía toda su fragilidad, su dulzura, luego pensó-En este momento para ella no existe Karl riber es como si nunca existió, no lo recuerda, este puede ser el momento en el que lisa era alegre, y espontánea y no tan seria, este será mi momento y no el de riber.)

En ese momento entro el padre de lisa con unas bolsas, lisa lo vio y se sintió a aliviada, rick se reincorporo-(ahh! ya se conocieron, cerrándole un ojo a rick)- bueno a un no me he presentado- pero muchacho que te pasa, mira hija el es- (señor..? presénteme como un amigo, le dijo rick al oído) esta bien,... el es un amigo muy, pero muy querido para mi, lizz, de hecho es, como el hijo que nunca tuve ( eso le agrado mucho a rick tanto, que no lo esperaba.) El es el Teniente Richard hunter, del escuadrón varitech Skull, espero que te lleves muy bien con el ehh! Es un excelente muchacho, además trabajaras con el...

(Lisa se sintió mas tranquila con las referencias de su padre.)

se dio un baño y se puso ropa, le trajeron una silla de ruedas a un estaba muy débil, su padre la llevaba a la salida y rick venia con el, luego...los detuvo el Doctor...

Doctor; A si que se va mi paciente favorita,(a rick le molestaba profundamente este hombre.) pero...nos seguiremos viendo,( esto lo molesto aun mas.)

Antes puedo hablar con usted? Almirante...( claro que si dígame,)- si mire venga,- rick se quedo a un lado de lisa pero el almirante le pidió que viniera con el cosa que molesto al medico.

-Ahora si dígame dijo el Almirante.-Mire le voy a decir esto para que no se asuste, si llega a pasar...( de que se trata dijo el almirante con extrañeza? Es algo malo?) Tanto como malo no, pero lisa, la comandante, puede tener ciertos desmayos, o, recaídas- desmayos? Pregunto rick-

Si contesto el doctor, dirigiéndose al almirante, pero son a causa del mismo golpe que recibió en la cabeza de pronto puede tener recaídas, por causa de que haya cosas que su cerebro no pueda asimilar tales, como angustias, depresiones,

Fricciones, o, presiones de cualquier índole, recuerde que lisa no esta en la condición que tenia antes del accidente...ahora, habra cosas que se le hagan mas pesadas, puede ser la presión de su trabajo, o si, hay algún, estimulo fuerte que su cerebro no quiera asimilar simplemente será como una computadora...si sesobre calienta se apaga, pero eso no significa que no pueda hacer un vida normal, o, que todo el tiempo le suceda, No, a lo mejor no le pasara. Solo lo prevengo para que no se asuste ni se preocupe si esto llegara a suceder, esta bien,bueno cuídela mucho y que le vaya muy bien.

Los dias fueron pasando,todas las noches el Almirante invitaba a rick a cenar...( se habían hecho muy estrechos, y se comunicaban mucho hasta por teléfono, rick por motivos de trabajo no podia ir todos los dias, parecía que irónicamente ahora, que lisa estaba bien le cargaban mas la mano, samie le daba mucho trabajo para que no se desocupara rápido, parecía que ella y claudia lo hacían adrede, ella Aun no iba a trabajar, el almirante se tomo unas vacaciones, para disfrutar unos dias mas a su hija, -por lo tanto rick había decidido ahora con su imagen de rebelde sin causa, comprarse una moto ya que solo a si podia moverse mas rápido, empezaba a usar mas chaquetas negras y a vestirse mas de negro u, oscuro y a usar botas dignas de un motociclista, con estilo y clase portaba un imagen de renegado, con la que se sentía mas cómodo, compro una Harley davidson negra cromada, muy potente y veloz, para moverse con mayor facilidad, se había vuelto un poco mas solitario, solo se relacionaba con el Almirante y con Max por que había muchos que opinaban lo mismo que las chicas del puente por no decir que ellas se habían encargado de regar falsos chismes de el.)-a lisa rick le llamaba la atención le parecía muy atractivo, y mas con ese loock de rebelde sin causa, se sentía Atraída hacia el, pero al mismo tiempo no lo entendía, y tampoco le tenia mucha confianza.)

parecía que claudia ahora no se le despegaba a lisa,

siempre que rick iba coincidía ella, y cuando se quedaba a cenar claudia también, a si que no había podido entablar una buena conversación desde el día del hospital.

rick estaba listo para conquistar a lisa,- y en la ultima de las tres cenas que fue a casa del Almirante, vio a una chica que no había conocido bien, lisa estaba bellísima con un vestido rosa, y unas zapatillas altas ,su pelo estaba recogido con un zarcillo, y un collar tenue con piedras en un tono rosa , hacia que sus ojos se vieran mas deslumbrantes, el vestido realzaba su figura, y su cintura lucia muy delgada, se veía sensual, con una rajada con la que podia ver su pierna bien torneada, ella lucia divina, y sonriente como nunca la había visto, parecía otra muchacha alegre y feliz. era el lado que a rick le faltaba conocer de lisa, rick quedo boquiabierto...

Lisa; vienes a ver a mi padre?

Rick a un no asimilaba bien,- Si,...mmmh... así es

Lisa; Sabe? me da mucha pena teniente, pero lo llamaron a una junta a las 6;00 p.m y aun no regresa, y...

En ese momento apareció Claudia interrumpiendo-Y nosotras vamos de salida.- ( rick la miro molesto por su interrupción)

Lisa lo miro, Discúlpenos teniente, realmente me siento apenada, si gusta esperar a mi padre?

Rick dijo- NO..no hace falta gracias.

Rick no se dio cuenta que lisa lo veía y sin querer la miro con ojos lujuriosos, pues estaba fascinado ( cosa que hizo sentir incomoda a lisa.,-claudia lo noto enseguida.)

Claudia; lisa por que no, subes al taxi debe estar esperándonos, yo termino de atender al teniente

( esto despabilo a rick y lo hizo darse cuenta de lo que había hecho ruborizándose y que no había pasado desapercibido, pero no pudo evitarlo.)

Lisa miro a claudia como aliviada y vio de nuevo a rick, con permiso, le dijo pasando a un lado de el avergonzada,-Propio dijo rick-

Claudia bajo las escaleras de la residencia del almirante, y voltio a ver a rick,- rick estaba parado de frente volteándose al mismo tiempo hacia ella, parado de una manera muy sexy, muy rebelde.

Claudia (lo miro y de alguna forma le recordó a roy, al verlo a si, le pareció volver encontrar a roy en rick, y mirándolo se prendo de el, el chico le gusto. Nunca lo había visto de esa forma y tampoco olvidaba a roy a si que, el representaba el gran amor que había perdido, en ese momento.) Ya veo que has crecido rick, y que intentas reconquistar a lisa,( rick la miro desafiante) y a ella... eso le encanto,( ahora quería ese chico para ella) recuerdas que una vez te dije que ya no estabas en esa lista rick,( rick se quedo mirándola) pues así es. Te dije que encontraría alguien para lisa, y encontré a la persona indicada, y como te dije una vez, rick Olvida a lisa.(pero ahora lo decía de una manera muy imperativa, el chico le había gustado y ahora, lo quería para ella.

claudia se volteo y camino hacia a bajo...pero de pronto se detuvo...) Y yo te dije que no me vas a separar de ella, claudia...

Claudia sonrió de espaldas hacia el,ahhh! si...pues esta noche tiene una cita, y créeme rick...no es contigo.

( En ese momento rick, se lleno de coraje y de celos, y le dieron unas ganas Terribles de bajar a lisa del taxi, pero sabia que no podia hacerlo.) a si que con sus guantes en las manos los empuño, y camino hacia claudia... se que arreglaste, esto, -le dijo al oído (claudia respiraba profundamente el delicioso olor del perfume de rick) Pero lisa es mía, claudia, y ni tú, ni nadie me va quitar lo que ya era mío, lo que me pertenece...el Amor de lisa.( camino hacia su moto dejando atrás a claudia, se puso el casco y arranco la moto con furia,claudia quedo allí parada, y furiosa, por lo ultimo que escucho, había encontrado a Roy de nuevo! Estaba a hora en rick, su viva imagen según su idea y no iba a perderlo de nuevo,( claudia había visto, un espejismo en su mente, pero ya no iba a soltar esa idea tan fácilmente.) lisa esperaba en el taxi, y claudia subió muy molesta, arrancando este al momento.

Lisa; sucedió Algo?

Claudia; no, lisa... no es nada...solo que...

Lisa; pasa algo, claudia?

Claudia; ese engreído, de rick hunter,...

Lisa; perdón?

Claudia; lo siento lisa es que, ese chico me exaspera,es un engreído,-te diste cuenta como te miro- (lisa agacho la cabeza Si, me sentí un poco incomoda.) Ayyy si, lisa es un depravado, lujurioso, se la pasa coqueteando con toda la que se deje y molestando chicas, ( Lisa la escuchaba callada y asombrada.) no le vayas a decir esto a tu padre, lisa pero antes del accidente rick te molestaba, ( Lisa se sorprendió con la revelación de claudia) si, lisa, quería salir contigo, era un verdadero fastidio, si, digo es guapo y atractivo, pero no permitas que te moleste, de hecho a tí, te caía mal,( a mi?... Pero mi papa me dijo...) Ayy lisa tú papa, cree que es un buen muchacho, además lo manipula mucho, nada mas para acercarse a ti,nada mas te digo esto, para que te mantengas alejada de el, no te conviene... es un rebelde lisa, dicen que es muy agresivo, casi no tiene amigos, además tiene novia y le gusta andar de pica flor, no dejes que se acerque a ti...

( Claudia llenaba, la cabeza de lisa con mentiras para que lisa tuviera sus reservas con el.)- lisa se atemorizo un poco con todo lo que claudia le decía- tu necesitas a alguien bueno, lisa que te proteja, no que te haga sufrir.)

Esta ultima palabra mantuvo a lisa callada el resto del camino, sufrir...sentía que conocía esa palabra...después hubo un flash...(lisa se vio corriendo y luego vio unas luces muy brillantes...después...) Lisa ya llegamos..por que estuviste tan callada.

Lisa se despabilo, y se reincorporo...perdón claudia que decías?-nada, lisa olvídalo aquí nos bajamos.) llegaron aun restaurante muy elegante...y entraron...en ese momento, llego rick, venia detrás de ellas con mucho cuidado, se paro en la cera de enfrente del restaurante, este ultimo tenia una ventana enorme, y se veía una mesa en donde, lisa y claudia se acercaron, un hombre alto, se levanto saludándolas, había mas personas, rick fijo bien sus ojos en el fulano-Ese debe ser la cita que claudia le preparo a lisa, cuando lo vio bien se dio cuenta...No,puedo creerlo es el...Doctor...

Mira lisa te presento al doctor fabritzzio Abruzzo, es el medico que te atendió, durante todo este tiempo- y fue un verdadero placer,.. dijo tomando su mano y besando el torso de ella.-( lisa se ruborizo.)

Afuera rick estaba que echaba chispas,quien es este tipo y que quiere? ( sentía los celos consumirlo en un aire volcánico, pasaron los minutos lentamente y lisa se veía contenta,y reía mucho con el fulano,quien sabe que rayos le estará diciendo pensaba. Caminaba de un lado a otro en la acera, deseaba que terminaran y se fueran de ahí, lisa, lisa sal de allí ya, decía insistentemente, Claudia me quiere ganar, pero se equivoca conmigo, se sentó en su moto, y cruzo sus brazos pensando en que hacer para interrumpir la cena,no voy a dejar mas tiempo a lisa con el...de pronto un auto Deportivo rojo, se paro y bajo una joven muy bonita,... era lyynmey, hola rick, ya no te acuerdas de tus amigas?...rick la vio...( lyyn mey se derretía con el look de chico malo, que traía rick se veía muy a tractivo, pero rick ya no la veía como antes y Ella lo sabia muy bien.)- para rick ella fue como un salvavidas, en un océano, lleno de tiburones- y pensó usarla para entrar al restaurante con un pretexto,después de todo por ella había dejado plantada a lisa, aquella vez, y seria como devolverle a lisa, lo que le quito ese día.- claro que si chica,como olvidar a mi famosa a miga lynn-mey (dijo con un voz irresistible)- que te parece... si entramos al restaurante de enfrente, ven, te invito...

( para lyynmey fue un sueño y se prendo rápidamente del brazo de el.) pronto entraron, lyynmey estaba muy coqueta con el, y rick...bueno rick, Aparentaba ponerle atención, buscaron una mesa cerca de ellos muy cerca... donde pudiera ver a lisa.

Obviamente rick no paso desapercibido y claudia y lisa lo vieron entrar...

Claudia decía, ya viste Lisa? Te dije que tenia novia( esto de alguna forma, le convenía a claudia pero por dentro la molestaba.) A si que el niño sigue saliendo con lyynmey, ehhh!-pensaba)

Lisa los vio y por alguna extraña razón se sintió mal, se sintió ...triste, aun que no lo comprendía, ( el doctor noto de inmediato a rick y también lo perturbó)

Luego, rick se acerco con trémula cara de sorprendido, parecía un actor de primera, ahí estaban las chicas del puente, el doctor, claudia... y lisa,-ahh! que coincidencia, decía rick en un tono medio sarcástico del brazo de myynmey, como están señores, Lisa, Claudia..."doctor"...( Ambos se miraron, y el choque de sus miradas era muy fuerte...claro, el sentimiento era mas que mutuo.)

Doctor; señor hunter...gusta sentarse en nuestra mesa...(decía en un tono como que no queriendo, esperando que rick, le dijese que no,)

Rick; ahh! muchas gracias, pero vengo con alguien...les presento a lyynmey una amiga. ( si, es verdad dijo samie es lyynmey-...Mucho gusto, saludo lyynmey- rick noto el interés de las chicas hacia lyynmey,.. y aprovecho, se había dado cuenta que el doctor estaba sentado a un lado de lisa, la mesa era un poco larga, claudia estaba sentada a un lado de lisa y el doctor del otro lado de lisa, la cena a ún no estaba, servida a un no veían menú, el doctor se levanto de la silla, para saludar a lyyn mey, muy caballeroso.)

Bueno... tampoco quiero hacerles una grosería... a si que, los acompañaremos, por unos momentos- entonces el doctor camino a un lado sacando una silla, de enfrenté para lyynmey, pero rick, actuó rápido y tomo la silla del doctor sentando ahí a lyynmey,(lyyn mey se sintió apenada, con el doctor), rick a espaldas de lyynmey, y acomodando la silla, sonrió de lado, hacia el doctor muy sarcástico,- No le molesta verdad?...es que, tal vez las chicas quieran conocer mas lyynmey...-el doctor con un gesto muy duro, y apretando las mandíbulas respondió, con un esfuerzo de sonrisa, claro que no adelante...es un placer conocerla señorita lyynmey...( lyynmey asintió con la cabeza, por dentro no estaba muy contenta, esperaba estar a solas con rick.)

Rick tomo una silla, enfrente de lyynmey para que ella, no se molestara con el, las chicas hablaban con lyyn mey, y el doctor estaba muy atento, rick agacho la cabeza y su cabello cayo en su rostro muy sensualmente, Lisa no pudo evitar mirarlo y rick sintió los ojos de lisa, levanto una mirada muy seductora y en un tono sexy, y discreto le cerro un ojo a lisa,- lisa lo vio y se volteo a otro lado, haciendo como que no lo veía, rick se sonrió.- ( Lisa pensó que lo que claudia le había dicho sobre rick era cierto, lamentablemente para rick claudia le había volteado las cosas, y todo lo que el hiciera para conquistarla se le revertiría, por culpa de claudia, como puede cerrarme el ojo enfrente de su novia? Pensó un poco molesta. Este tipo es un engreído, ahora entiendo lo que claudia me dijo, y pensó en reservarse delante de el.)

Rick; y dígame doctor, desde cuando reside aquí?( rick ya lo sabia, por lo que max, le contó pero quería sacarle mas información.)

Fabritzio; (con una sonrisa muy, hipócrita volteo a hacia rick.) Estoy aquí desde hace un buen tiempo,.

Rick; ahhh! Y nunca se ha casado?...

Fabritzio; No,...A un no, siempre he estado esperando a la mujer ideal.( al decirlo miro a lisa quien, conversando con lyynmey no se dio cuenta, pero rick si, y le molesto bastante, pero lo soporto.)

Rick; bueno...tal vez esa mujer nunca llegue..( lo decía como afirmándolo.)digo... a veces por esperar, puede desaprovechar otras oportunidades.

Fabritzio; bueno yo no creo eso,..( y miro a rick desafiante, nadie se había dado cuenta, que el doctor y rick, se estaban tirando con todo,)

Fabritzio; pero dígame usted? La joven es su novia,( lyynmey hubiese querido decir que si,pero se adelanto, ella ya sabia la respuesta que rick daría,)- No, solo somos amigos. Viejos amigos.

Rick sonrió hacia el doctor en un tono, muy desafiante e intimidante) A si es, somos amigos, ( levantando una ceja)de hecho yo también, estoy buscando a la mujer ideal, que me arrebate el corazón,(tocando el corazón con su mano volteo hacia lisa, pero esta vez lisa si lo vio y no al doctor, cosa que al doctor, lo puso muy molesto...luego volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia el doctor.) los dos mirándose sabían bien que tanto el uno como el otro, que querían la misma mujer.

Lyyn mey se dio cuenta de esto, y volteando hacia rick,-rick es una velada preciosa pero,debo irme mañana debo estar en una conferencia de prensa, y ya es muy tarde para mi.) rick se levanto como que no queriendo, bueno damas, señor doctor fue un placer, ( lyynmey se levanto, y al mismo tiempo a lisa, yo también me retiro señores mañana entro muy temprano en turno, y tengo que descansar,-esto, tranquilizo a rick pues ella ya no estaría allí, las chicas del puente se quedaron sentadas,- si gusta yo la llevo dijo el medico, rick volteo en seguida a ver la respuesta de lisa,... -es muy amable, doctor pero,vine con claudia y...(claudia interrumpió, por mi, no te preocupes lisa yo voy a quedarme un rato mas, con las chicas del puente nos vemos mañana...en ese momento, tan Afortunado para rick sonó el celular del doctor, había una emergencia en el hospital, se rasco la cabeza molesto - justo ahora... diciendo, discúlpeme comandante debo salir de emergencia, me siento totalmente apenado con usted,- No, no se preocupe, le dijo rick (muy irónico) yo la llevo a su casa, sonriendo...el doctor beso la mano de lisa y se despidió por ultimo miro a rick haciéndole notar su real enfado y salió de ahí.

Bueno dijo rick señoritas es un placer...mirando alisa y a lyynmey...de nuevo irónicamente o por carcajada del destino, el trío amoroso se reunía pero esta vez, el había decidido por una, saliendo lisa vio un taxi, y lo llamo, se quería ir rápido, pero rick la detuvo.

Rick: Comandante como se va ir sola no, yo la a acompaño,

Lisa; Es muy amable pero no hace falta..gracias

Lyynmey observo la escena, la chica le parecía haberla visto antes,- rick disculpa que los interrumpa, pero yo puedo llevarla, para que no dejes tu moto aquí,rick la miro, y por lo que había hecho en la cena le estaba agradecido, además además seguía siendo su amiga. – se acerco a lyynmey y le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo gracias lyyn en un susurro, caminaron hacia el auto de lyyn mey, y rick, abrió la puerta para que lisa entrara, y luego se dio la vuelta y le abrió la puerta lyynmey, se despidieron y salieron de ahí,rick camino hacia su moto y ahí estaba sentada...Claudia?...

Lyynmey observaba a lisa,le parecía haberla visto antes, y durante la cena, se había dado cuenta del interés, de rick hacia ella, mas de una vez lo vio mirarla, quien será esta chica?... Será acaso la que me esta robando el amor de rick?

Lyynmey; dígame, es usted oficial verdad, usted y las chicas de la mesa?

Lisa; lisa toco su frente con su, mano, si, eso creo...

Esto le extraño a lyynmey.

Lyynmey;...eso cree?.. ( lisa la vio, y agacho la mirada)

Lisa; mañana entro a trabajar,

Lyynmey; ahh! es usted nueva,ya entiendo,

de donde viene?

Estas preguntas agobiaron a lisa de donde vengo? Se pregunto, -me dijeron que soy de...de...( se llevo sus manos al rostro tocándose la frente como si le doliera la cabeza, tratando de recordar algo sin ningún resultado, soy un oficial, y...)

Lyynmey noto todo esto, y vio lo nerviosa que estaba lisa, rick le había dicho a lyynmey donde vivía lisa,

Lyynmey; ahh! mire ya llegamos,( lisa volteo y vio la casa, no la recordaba, estaba extrañada,) luego vio salir a su padre y salió del auto,- muchas gracias le dijo a lyynmey, fue muy amable.

Lyyn salió de ahí- que chica tan rara pensó-y se fue...

" Claudia"- dijo rick en tono irónico-"rick" respondió ella de la misma forma.

Por lo que veo decidiste venir a estropear nuestra velada? Verdad?

Rick; yo,...no,no que va..vine a cuidar a lisa. Además la cena ya era bastante aburrida, ahora si me disculpas debo irme,

Claudia; (bajándose de la moto) no juegues conmigo rick...no te conviene,créeme.

Rick se sonrió, era bastante seductor ahora,

Enserio? dijo( y subió a la moto)

Claudia muy insinuante, acaricio sus patillas hasta llegar a su barba, (rick la miro helado, sintió un extraña sensación de ella hacia el, y noto que se le insinuaba.)

Ayy! Rick...no deberías jugar con fuego,puedes quemarte sabias?

Rick; el fuego no me asusta claudia, y no deberías insinuarte, al hermano del hombre que amaste.(agarro su mano y la retiro de el.) arranco su moto y se fue dejando atrás a claudia.

Lisa, paso parte de la noche platicando con su padre, tratando de recordar, cosas que el le decía de su niñez, de su madre, de ella misma, pero, no lograba recordar nada con mucha tristeza, su padre noto su desesperada mirada, y beso su frente, como cuando era una niña,-No te preocupes, mi niña, algún día podrás recobrar esos recuerdos,...y si no lo logras viviremos, nuevas historias, nuevas experiencias, haremos nuevos recuerdos, empezaremos todo de nuevo-(lisa derramo una lagrima)

No, te vayas papa, me voy asentir muy sola sin ti,-No estarás sola, lisa, rick va estar contigo, yo confió en el,

( lisa lo miro,un poco perturbada por lo que sabia de rick, pero recordó que claudia le dijo que no dijera nada, además no quería preocupar a su padre.) Tengo plena confianza en el, lisa, y mientras yo no este, el cuidara bien de ti, no podría contar con alguien mejor, y no dejaría mi tesoro en otras manos, además no voy a tardar tanto, tal vez sean unas semanas, o un mes-tomando la mano de lisa, le dio un beso y la soltó, ...

Esa madrugada el Almirante tomo un vuelo de regreso a Alaska.( antes que se fuera llamo a rick, quien lo acompaño esa mañana, al avión,Muchacho, cuídame a nuestro tesoro, te la encargo mucho,se que te ha sido difícil acercarte a ella Richard pero debes ser paciente...tanto como en el hospital recuerdas?...Se que eres el hombre indicado para lisa, y el que quiero de yerno, Eres el hijo que me hubiera gustado tener muchacho, yo se que, vas a luchar por ella hijo, cuídate, pronto nos veremos.)

Rick le dio un abrazo fuerte y unas palmadas en la espalda Gracias señor...y usted... es como el padre que una vez perdí.-

...Lisa fue a su cuarto, y se puso una pijama, arreglo su cabello le había, crecido mas y se miro al espejo... Esa mañana claudia la llevo a una estética, a que la arreglaran para ir a la cena, le habían aclarado el pelo, en tonos Rubios dorados luminosos, y oscuros, se soltó el cabello, y se quito el peinado, y los zarcillos y las peinetas,se acostó en la cama, y se abrazo en forma fetal,ahora se iba sentir muy sola sin su padre, apago la lámpara del buró al lado de la cama y cerro los ojos dejando una lagrima escapar...

Esa Mañana rick entraba tarde en turno,pero se había ido temprano a la base, sabia que lisa iba entrar ese mismo día, y quería verla, ahora los oficiales tenían un comedor,y fue allí a encontrarse con max, llevaba unos jeans negros, botas y una camisa pegada al cuerpo negra, y su chamarra, El arete nunca se quitaba, y usaba unos lentes negros, iba a ponerse su uniforme, al vestidor, estaciono su moto, y se bajo con casco en mano, caminaba muy galán, como diciendo miren quien llego, obviamente mas de una suspiraba...Al pasar por el comedor, se quedo estático, vio una hermosa mujer rubia de espaldas, tenia el cabello mas abajo de la cintura, y se le figuro por un momento a lisa,...camino lentamente de lado y vio su perfil,si! Era ella,... se veía realmente hermosa parecía un ángel, su cabello se veía precioso largo, y dorado,

Ella lucia muy delgada por las semanas en el hospital, y traía un uniforme nuevo, mas pegado a su cuerpo, su cintura lucia delgada y sus piernas se veían muy torneadas con medias, y zapatillas altas, se veía elegante y fina...luego noto a mas de uno mirarla, haciéndolo sentir celoso, estaba sola,así que camino hacia ella...y se sentó enfrente de ella,-(puedo?)dijo rick.- ella levanto su mirada, y sus ojos verdes brillaban mas, con el color de su pelo...con la mano izquierda acariciando su cuello, dándole masajes y en la otra unos papeles...que leía muy atentamente...-

Ya pudo no? Contesto...

Rick ( la miro muy profundamente, haciéndola sentir intimidada.) Mmmmm...veo que alguien se levanto de mal humor, o voy apensar que le han hablado mal de mi comandante? ( Lisa se quedo callada.)

Comandante,...que guapa viene hoy...( con una voz muy seductora, Y levantando una ceja) va atraernos a todos los pilotos arrastrando la cobija,...( quitándose la chamarra, y dejando ver su camisa pegada al cuerpo sin mangas, se podían ver los musculosos brazos de rick, ahora hacia mucho ejercicio.)

Lisa no pudo evitar notarlo se veía demasiado atractivo.

Lisa se sonrió y le dijo- No se preocupe, ninguno me interesa...-

(Y Tomo sus cosas),

Rick; comandante? me hiere...(acercándose mas a ella, tocándose el corazón con la mano derecha abierta.) de veras ninguno le interesa, (le hablo con una voz profunda y seductora, que hizo a lisa, estremecer.)

Lisa; No, ninguno. ( le dijo con una voz hermosa, haciéndose la interesante, esto le encanto a rick su lizz, no era como las demás que caían fácilmente, No, ella era de las chicas interesantes que costaban, mucho trabajo conquistar y el reto le fascinaba.

Rick; Que bueno (le dijo cambiándole el rollo. Señalando a los de mas) Ninguno de ellos le conviene, mire aquel que ve ahí, es galleton, y aquel de allá es su pareja, el gordito de la esquina es casado y tiene tres amantes,ese de ahí le llaman la loca solo se transforma por las noches, y el cocinero es un borracho y fuma mucho...además chifla por la loma escondiéndose de su esposa por que le gusta su ayudante de cocina...y NO se diga el lentes mirando a max...es casadooo...le susurro...

Todo esto hizo a lisa soltar una carcajada,y no podía parar de reír,- rick la miro fascinado con su barba apoyada en su mano izquierda ,-Te ves hermosa sonriendo- le dijo.. y lisa paro de reír poco a poco,

Lisa; Nunca había escuchado a alguien decir tantas tonterías,

Rick; y yo nunca te había visto sonreír así.

Lisa agacho la vista...-Mi padre-... volverá pronto?...

Rick; no ,lo se.

Lisa; debo irme, me esperan,

Rick; la acompaño,no vaya a ser que se pierda en el camino...y si no llega, me ahorcara su padre,

Lisa; mmmh, entonces se va a volver mi guardaespaldas?

Rick; Dia y noche.

Lisa; se va a cansar...

Rick; no se preocupe, yo no me canso...una vez espere por alguien mucho tiempo...

Lisa; y que paso?

Rick; Aun sigo esperando...(lisa agacho la vista..)

Juntos caminaron al ascensor,todo el camino hizo reír a lisa con chistes y cuentos y demás payasadas,( sorprendiendo a todos, lo bella y hermosa que era lisa, parecía otra, reía y era mas abierta. Y con el cabello rubio se veía muy bien.) Saludaba a otros y no se le veía tan seria, al subir al ascensor salió un piloto y al verla la saludo- Comandante que bueno que esta de regreso con nosotros ya la extrañábamos no es lo mismo sin usted, sammie nos pierde de vez en cuando, que bueno que se recupero, lisa miro a rick extrañada, y le asintió con la cabeza...ya sabrá por que se lo dice, le dijo al oído,- subieron al ascensor y rick la tenia sorprendida era gracioso, amable, simpático, agradable..lo veía y la hacia reír,tenia una mirada seductora, esos ojos azules eran profundos,Claudia tenia que haberse equivocado,no podía ser todo eso que dijo, lo mas seguro es que se haya equivocado, como con lo de su novia, esa muchacha no era su novia, ella misma lo había dicho...Si. claudia se había equivocado, por algo su padre confiaba tanto en el. Se veía tan hermoso, -rick estaba recargado en la pared del elevador con un pie en la pared,con la mano derecha colgaba su chamarra detrás pasándola por su hombro y ese arete le daba un aire atractivo,y seductor,a lisa le empezaba a gustar,y..sin darse cuenta se estaba enamorando de nuevo,pero ella no sabia que antes, estaba enamorada de el, parecía ser como el dicho...

que donde fuego hubo cenizas quedan.

ella se recargo en la pared que dando de frente a rick, y sin darse cuenta mordió su labio inferior,(a rick se le hizo un gesto tan sensual, que quiso arrebatarla en un beso...pero el ascensor se abrió y entro un piloto.) los dos se miraban, con el piloto en medio,rick se quedo viéndola, ella miraba en la misma posición y sin dejar de morder su labio, era como si cada vez que lisa se pusiera nerviosa lo mordiera de una manera muy sexy inconscientemente, miraba hacia los números del ascensor, usaba una gabardina blanca que combinaba con su uniforme, y el cuello de su gabardina lo traía levantado, y con las manos en los bolsillos...rick también mordió su labio inferior, como deseándola...el ascensor se abrió...y el piloto salió...

Lisa; bueno teniente...aquí me bajo...fue un placer, conversar con usted...( al salir, rick la tomo de la mano, como no queriendo dejarla ir..)

Rick; Entonces ...ya somos AMIGOS? (con una seductora sonrisa.)

Lisa lo miro y también le sonrió,Claro...Amigos...

Rick la miro y junto sus dos manos y le hizo una reverencia, luego se recargo de nuevo hacia la pared al fondo, viéndola y recargando un pie en la pared, y con la chaqueta en una mano y la otra sujetándose el cinturón,poco a poco las puertas empezaron acerrarse y rick levantando la mirada y con el cabello en el rostro,le cerro un ojo. Hasta que la puerta se cerro, y lisa se quedo mirándolo...un recuerdo, un flash vino a su mente... le pareció ver al mundo en ruinas y a rick y a ella en un varitech...después una frase, seria triste si no quedara nadie con vida...Almenos no estarías sola...( sin saber tuvo una remembranza, del día que rick la rescato de la base de Alaska...) luego volvió en si y se toco la frente con las manos como queriendo recordar mas pero..nada

No hizo caso a ese recuerdo,..y se fue al puente con rick en la mente...

Entro al puente y recibió un Abrazo muy fuerte del Almirante global, y de las chicas, BIENVENIDA A CASA LISA! Gritando todas y se sintió contenta, se sintió...en casa de nuevo...

Al pasar de las horas lisa estaba en su acostumbrado trabajo que desempeñaba a la perfección como siempre.. todos estaban anonadados era como si lisa nunca se hubiera ido Nada mas por que no recordaba bien a todos en el puente excepto a claudia que no se le despegaba como siempre, haciéndola tratar de recordar...

De repente le toco, ver a rick en el intercomunicador-aquí Delta 1 -Delta 1, A líder de escuadrón skull siga las instrucciones para proseguir nuevo curso... heyyy! Me toco la comandante mas guapa de la unidad, como esta comandante de aquí se ve, tan bién como en persona, (y lisa se ruborizo) que ordenes me tiene...

Cuando lisa termino de dar ordenes...rick le dijo entendido y le cerro un ojo como frecuentemente lo estaba haciendo y se cerro la pantalla- max entro por circuito cerrado para hablar con rick... heyy teniente.. me pareció que esta coqueteando con la comandante?

Rick; Tu sabes que si max, tú lo has dicho...(ojala se le haga teniente, lisa esta mas bella que nunca,... cambio y fuera)

Había terminado el trabajo, el primer día pareció, largo y muy pesado... y por lo mismo salió tarde,

Se puso su gabardina y salió pensaba llamar un taxi...bajo las escaleras y camino un poco...cuando una moto le salió al encuentro...

Heyy, comandante... no pensara irse sola verdad, Venga súbase, no vaya ser que se la roben...

Lisa lo vio y sonrió...y mi padre lo colgaría no?... así... que de día y de noche?

Rick le sonrió...Y le dio el casco, siéntese y sujétese bien,( lisa se sentó y se puso el casco, con sus piernas cerradas se sentó de lado... se quiso agarrar de la chamarra de rick, pero rick sujeto sus manos por detrás e hizo a lisa rodear su cintura...Así, no, comandante A si, le dijo haciendo que lisa lo abrazara y arrancando la moto con furia, de tal manera que lisa lo abrazo mas fuerte, por miedo de caerse , y rick se rió por lo que provoco,

Que le pareció su DIA comandante?...

Bien gracias...decía lisa gritando para que la escuchara, rick quería que esa noche durara, así que la llevo por otro camino,

Está seguro que es por aquí?- Decía lisa,no se preocupe relájese, le voy a dar un paseo, la velocidad me relaja-,...(pero...dijo lisa y rick le prendió mas velocidad a la moto, riéndose por que hacia que lisa lo abrazara con mas fuerzas por miedo a caerse)

Sentía las piernas de lisa cerca de el,y quería acariciarlas ..pero se contenía .. lisa parecía disfrutar del viaje, el aire fresco la relajaba y sin darse cuenta recargo su cabeza en el hombro de rick como arrullándose, rick la sintió y cerro los ojos por un momento para luego abrirlos..la sentía cerca de el,muy cerca...(la llevo por un malecón que se estaba construyendo,casi estaba terminado)...y paro ahí,

Lisa; (sacándose el casco pregunto)donde es aquí?

Rick; este es el nuevo malecón-y se recargo de frente en un barandal, subiendo su bota en un barandal de abajo...

Lisa; siempre viene aquí?

Rick; me relaja...(y le cierra el ojo…)

Lisa; y siempre le cierra, el ojo a sus amigas?

Rick; solo a las que están bonitas...(lisa sonrojada. pone sus manos en el varandal.)

Lisa; que bello...(Gracias, le dijo rick.) No, usted no, hablo del mar..-riéndose.

Rick; ahh! también.( Dijo rick muy seguro de si) y lisa lo mira muy profunda,con una sonrisa.

Lisa; la muchacha del otro día, es su novia?...( uyy por que tanto interés comandante...le intereso?) lisa sonriendo-No sea bobo teniente es una simple pregunta...( ahhh..ok, Nop, es una amiga.)...mmm ...(moviendo lisa su cabeza hacia arriba.)

Rick; y el doctor...es su novio?...(uyy por que tanto interés teniente..le intereso? Regresándole la misma respuesta que le dio rick.) -rick se sonrió y moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado se acomodo de espaldas al mar y subió un pie en el barandal de espaldas-No sea boba, comandante es una simple pregunta,... le dijo mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa, este juego seductor le estaba gustando.

Lisa se volteo hacia el,con los brazos cruzados,(ahhh..ok, Noup, es un amigo de claudia.)Mmmm- dijo rick mirando hacia arriba, luego rick volteo a verla...Tiene hambre?...

Lisa; me esta invitando a cenar?

Rick; No, se lo digo por que espero que usted me invite...los comandantes ganan mas recuerda?( a lisa le gustaba cada vez mas, la personalidad de rick, Era listo, agradable, inteligente coqueto, gracioso...guapo.)

Lisa; déjeme pensarlo...

Rick; mmm...pues aunque sea un invíteme un café...

Lisa; Un café?...me sale muy barato teniente...

Rick; Entonces...yo la invito,( y subió a la moto.) venga le dijo mirándola con una sonrisa...-Esta bien...(pero yo pago..recuerde que...ganamos mas los comandantes. Le dijo lisa y se puso el casco.)

Rick; claro... le dijo, el cerrando su ojo...y (lisa subió a la moto) agarrandose de rick fuerte esperando que este arrancara la moto con furia, pero el,la arranco suavemente riéndose de lisa por que la había engañado...lisa se dio cuenta, y le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro y lo soltó un poco, pero solo un poco.

Llegaron a un restaurante, y les dieron una mesa en el balcón del segundo piso, había unas luces muy tenues el ambiente era muy romántico, unas rosas adornaban la mesa y había velas, todo era muy, muy romántico y tierno, después, rick le abrió la silla a ...rick, y lisa pensaba que era para ella,... y el se sentó..

Rick; ahhh! pensaba que le iba a dar la silla? Le dijo en un tono muy juguetón y con una sonrisa,( se supone que el caballero le da la silla a la dama...le dijo lisa sonriendo también) tengo que hacer eso? Dijo rick levantando la ceja..

-( eso esperaba? Dijo ella levantando la ceja también.) bueno es que usted, no es una dama...( ahhh no, entonces que soy?) Una reina, le dijo rick, y yo su lacayo,por eso mande traer un silla mas especial, para usted y le acercaron una silla que tenia unas flores en el asiento con una tarjeta...( lisa no pudo evitar ponerse ruborizada)

Rick; No vaya a pensar que la quiero seducir comandante, esas flores, se las manda su padre...me dijo..cuida a lisa como si fuera Una reina y tu su lacayo, por que si no te ahorco... y ordenes son... ordenes.

Lisa se sonrió avergonzada, y tomo las flores que su padre le había mandado,-rick se levanto y le acomodo la silla,- su padre quería que usted, no olvidara su primer día de trabajo, y la mentablemente no pudo estar aquí...(le dijo rick)

Lisa; el lo planeo todo?...(si, bueno hubo un poco de mi parte...)

Lisa; (lo miro) Gracias, esto es un gesto muy hermoso...(sonriendo)

Rick con esa sonrisa se sintió mas que satisfecho y mando pedir un vino...especial.

Toda la velada la pasaron, platicando y riendo,con las cosas que rick le contaba, sabia que lisa no recordaba su pasado y no quería abrumarla con preguntas, no tenia caso.

Rick; Bueno comandante, no quiero escucharla hablar de su pasado siempre me cuenta lo mismo, que esta enamorada de mi, que me asedia por las noches y me deja recados indiscretos en mi escritorio...no, no, no, No comandante...a veces pienso que esta loca por mí...no sabia que clase de pasiones levantaba (rick con sus payasadas, hacia reír a lisa sin parar...

Y Lisa; (quien ya había caído en el gracioso juego seductor de rick,también bromeaba.)

Lisa; uuyyy si, en el pasado me tenia loca-decía, riendo-

Rick; ya ve, nada mas que no se quería acordar, todavía no olvido la vez que me agarro in fraganti en calzoncillos, con su cámara fotográfica como paparazzi,...

Toda la noche fue una noche agradable para lisa,y una velada maravillosa y de lo gracioso pasaron a otros temas...

Y dígame comandante, le gusta el doctor?

Lisa; otra vez teniente?

Rick; bueno es una simple curiosidad,...( No, contesto lisa, de hecho no me agrada mucho.) Ahhh! Si, y por que? ( No se, no me simpatiza mucho, claudia me lo presento pero no se, no me agrado mucho su mirada.)

Rick se sintió feliz de que su lizzy le dijera esto, listo pensó..el doctor queda fuera.)

Rick; Que bueno comandante, es demasiado viejo para usted, Usted necesita a alguien mas joven...

Lisa; Ahh! si... como quien?

Rick; como,...un hombre guapo, de ojos azules, que use botas y chamarra ahh! Si y un arete en la oreja, ahh si que use moto también.

Lisa; se esta describiendo teniente?...

Rick; Yo?...No, es que estoy viendo al cabo jeremyah en frente,( y le señalo a un chico de unos 17 años vestido igual que rick parado en la pared, lisa volteo y lo miro, y luego volteo hacia rick...riendo.

Rick; bueno,... si no le gustan tan jóvenes también habemos mayorcitos...

La cena termino y se pararon para irse ( me permite? Teniente voy al tocador-)

Claro Asintió rick...luego se dirigió al cabo...gracias chico y le dio unos billetes- de nada teniente ya sabe cuando me necesite me llama y se fue...

Llegaron a la casa de lisa y lisa le dio el casco a rick,-Gracias teniente, fue una velada maravillosa...le dijo lisa esbozando una sonrisa-

Rick la miro dulcemente y le sonrió...no puedo irme hasta que entre comandante, quiero estar seguro, que entro a su casa, ya sabe, no vaya a ser...(si ya lo se, que me roben..,dijo lisa adelantándose) -Noh, que se caiga y no me de cuenta, que va a decir su padre, que no la cuido bien.

Lisa agacho la cabeza sonriendo...usted no tiene remedio teniente...hasta pronto y subió las escaleras (cierre bien le dijo.) ella entro a la casa y vio rick irse en la moto...

Conforme pasaban los días, se llevaban mas, todos se sorprendían de lo buen amigos que eran... rick estaba consiguiendo lo que quería...y lo estaba logrando,..pero, para no agobiar a lisa con su presencia siempre había un día o, dos que no la veía pero le costaba trabajo hacerlo el deseaba, estar todo el tiempo con ella, pero le daba un espacio para ella, esos días lisa extrañaba no ver arick...

Al siguiente día, por la pantalla...heyy! como esta la comandante mas guapa que conozco-lisa se emociono al escucharlo-( hola rick),como esta comandante que le parece si esta noche la invito acenar...

No, tendrá que pagar ehh!(levantando la ceja)- lisa sonrió, ok por que esta vez no traje mi cartera...(Bueno es una cita nos vemos en la noche...y se cerro la pantalla.) rick casi todas las noches llevaba a lisa a su casa...y por lo tanto la amistad iba creciendo.

Claudia se dio cuenta de la estrecha relación entre rick y lisa...

Y se acerco a ella...

Claudia; lisa crei haberte dicho que rick...(pero lisa la interrumpió,.. claudia te voy apedir que no hables mal del teniente, no lo conoces bien, el no es como dicen, y se dio la vuelta para seguir trabajando.) esto molesto mucho claudia ella trataba de separar a lisa de rick y casi siempre invitaba al doctor a que se diera unas vueltas, para que este saliera con lisa pero cuando veía a rick, le cambiaba el rostro,...y rick se la llevaba, a tomar un café o, la invitaba al cine, todos se daban cuenta de esto, nada mas falta que se hagan novios decían algunos. Salían en pareja el, lisa max y mirya, y esa noche tendrían, una cena, a si que al terminar el turno lisa, se arreglo un poco, y se puso una gabardina en color beige que traía ese día, con unas botas al color claras, y salió a esperar a rick, hacia mucho frió ese día, pero rick no llegaba...rick estaba desesperado en una junta, de pilotos estaban mostrándoles un modelo nuevo, de varitech... veía su reloj con insistencia, traía unos jeans azules y una camisa azul de likra sin mangas pegada al cuerpo con una chamarra negra y botas y con el casco de la moto en mano...se desespero y salió, luego me cuentas le dijo a max...y salió por que no le había dicho a lisa sobre la junta y tenia que alcanzarla...lisa pensó que algo había pasado y camino hacia una caseta de teléfono, cuando se acerco un Jipp con dos hombres, que se veían bastantes ebrios, lisa los vio y se asusto cuando le cerraron el paso, y Le vino a la mente un recuerdo un flash - ella caminando hacia un poste y un vehículo acercándose y unas luces,..y luego volvió en si.

Hola! Nena andas perdida?...(lisa estaba, atemorizada, pues la calle estaba, tan sola como ella.) luego uno de los hombres se bajo, y camino detrás de ella y el otro camino hacia el frente...lisa paso saliva, donde estas rick pensó... y el tipo de atrás, la sujeto de pronto, ella quiso gritar pero le tapo la boca,y el otro reía, Ahora si Marty, vamos a tener fiesta, le dijo al otro que le besaba el cuello,

( las lagrimas de lisa empezaron a salir, se sentía desesperada, y , trataba de zafarse pero el hombre era muy fuerte y la empezó arrastrar hacia el jipp queriéndola subir mientras,el otro sujetabas sus piernas, se sentía desmayar se estaba volviendo loca de desesperación, cuando..Escucho Una moto...(Rick, pensó inmediatamente-)- y vio a uno de los hombres caer al suelo y a rick tomándola de la mano y sujetándola de la cintura golpeando al tipo que la tenia agarrada, - Suéltala, Maldito grito rick- y le cayo a golpes al tipo y con una patada, los hombres cayéndose y arrastrándose por el suelo se subieron al Jipp y se fueron,rick estaba furioso, voltio a ver a lisa y ella lo abrazo llorando,

- te hicieron algo? Le dijo rick- y ella lo abrazaba no podía dejar de llorar y le decía... Sabia que vendrías rick, sabia que vendrías sujetándose fuerte de el, se desvaneció y se desmayo.- rick la sujeto entre sus brazos, hasta el suelo, levantándola y subió a la moto con ella sujetándola entre sus brazos recargándola en su pecho y acariciando sus cabellos, perdóname por no haber llegado antes decía,apretando su mandíbula la sujeto con un brazo sentada delante de el de lado, y arranco su moto...

Llegando a la casa de lisa...entro con ella en brazos hasta su habitación, y la puso sobre su cama, acaricio su rostro, se veía tan frágil...y recordó que estuvo a punto de perderla de nuevo y derramando una lagrima beso su frente, se recostó a un lado de ella y la abrazo y se quedo con ella abrazándola de lado sujetándola de la cintura...besaba su frente-aquí estoy lisa,aquí estoy repetía...

Toda la Noche permaneció con ella hasta el Amanecer...

Amaneció y despertó...lisa no estaba, se levanto y la vio estaba en un sofá enfrente, lo veía con lagrimas en los ojos y muy dulcemente lo miraba, el se reincorporó,-te dije que te iba a cuidar-siempre te he cuidado..siempre he estado en el momento en que me necesitas.. ella lo abrazo, muy fuerte, mas que antes y lo llamo, Rick... (rick la abrazo)...y ella lo volvió a llamar Rick, y lo miro a los ojos- el comprendió,... lo había... recordado- y la miro a los Ojos, te Amo lisa sujetando su rostro dulcemente...

Y la Beso dulce y tiernamente, con un beso profundo, con un beso que había esperado tanto para nacer en sus labios, Me recordaste, sabia que me recordarías le decía rick abrazándola fuertemente, y besando su cabeza, sabia que si me habías amado, Tu Amor renacería de nuevo...Nunca mas lisa, nunca mas, te voy a dejar sola,-

Lo se, Rick, lo se por que siempre te he amado, por eso siempre estuviste en mi mente, y durante la noche estuviste conmigo, y cuando desperté y vi tu rostro,...Eras tu, mi rick, el amor de mi vida...-perdóname lisa por no haber llegado antes...(shhh, llegaste justo a tiempo, como siempre lo haces rick.) pero si hubiera llegado antes no habrías tenido que pasar por esto, Cuando esos hombres llegaron y me sujetaron tuve miedo,pero sabia que vendrías, estaba segura, cuando escuche la moto, Sabia que eras tu. Gracias rick...Eres el Amor de mi vida, y lo beso de nuevo...Entrelazados en un largo beso...Ven le dijo el, quiero que todos sepan y al caminar lisa le sujeto la mano como no queriéndolo dejar ir...Esa persona a la que esperaste tanto?...-Eras tú, cuando estuviste en el hospital, Hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte le dijo acariciando su rostro,pero Me gusta la relación que tenemos ahora me gustas toda tu, asi como eres con tu pelo, con el brillo en tus ojos, no quiero que recuerdes mas nada del pasado, a nadie mas que ami, vamos a crear una nueva historia, el pasado es, eso pasado...el presente es nuestro.

No existe nadie mas para mi,nadie ( Ni para mi dijo lisa.)

Y Volvieron a besarse muy apasionadamente, como si quisieran estar así, todas sus vidas, por siempre y para siempre.

(pero los giros de la vida eran drásticos y las sorpresas a un no llegaban, poco faltaba para que rick se diera cuenta, que muchas cosas, Lo iban a querer separar de lisa...pero esta vez su Amor había crecido mas, el Asunto era cuanto estaba dispuesto, a Arriesgar por ella?...ahora.


	5. Chapter 5

**ROBOTECH- MACROSS.**

"**Una Historia Diferente..." **

**(CAPITULO CINCO) autor; CYRANN...**

_Es facil Caminar...y caminar...y perderse en el tiempo...pero lo mas dificil...es encontrarse...CYRANN..._

Durante esa mañana decidieron no ir al trabajo, había muchas cosas que decirse, muchas cosas que hablar,...Rick, la abrazo por la cintura y empezó bailar suavemente con ella, y A girar por toda la habitación muy romántico, y suave, lisa lo abrazaba aun derramando lagrimas, con su rostro sumergido en el pecho de rick, te amo decía rick, (en susurros) y hoy quiero que lo sepas, que moriría por ti, y que estuve muriendo cuando te vi así,... comprendí que eras la esencia de mi vida, que eras esa parte que se desquebrajaba de mi, que nada podría reponerme jamás, y que mi muerte seria lenta si me faltaras..tu eres la mujer de mi vida lisa, desde que te vi lo supe, pero Entonces estaba ciego, hoy las vendas de mis ojos ya no están, Esa nube se disipo se fue y me dejo ver el rayo de luz que estaba frente a mis ojos esa luz eras tu lisa y no estaba dispuesto a perderte te iba esperar el tiempo que fuera, o, moriría contigo, Nunca he Amado a nadie a si lisa, a nadie, pude haber creído que amaba a alguien, que me cegó, pero como te Amo a ti, jamás, ...Lo que siento por ti no tiene descripción lisa, solo lo siento, estas encarnada en mi, y que si te apartan de mi me arrancarían el corazón de tajo, tu eres mi corazón, tu eres mi vida, ( lisa lo escuchaba totalmente absorta , todo lo que rick decía ella también lo sentía,Entonces lo miro, yo también te amo rick y no sabes cuanto, yo también morí-morirías por mi?...(interrumpiéndola..)...lisa, lo se, estuviste apunto de hacerlo,(agarrando su rostro con las manos rick le decía) jamás, escúchame jamás vuelvas hacerlo, por que mejor seria que me arrancaras la vida y me llevaras con tigo lisa, no quiero estar de nuevo solo, no quiero estar de nuevo sin ti, adonde vayas yo iré, y adonde yo vaya te llevare conmigo, pero sin ti...Nunca.(lisa cerro los ojos recibiendo un Dulce beso de rick,)

(Y Rick la tomo de la mano), hoy no, nos quedaremos en casa...Ni iremos a la base, (pero..rick es que, debo ir al trabajo, pueden necesitarnos.) Este día regálamelo lisa, dame un dia para mi solito, para disfrutarte, para amarte, para decirte, todo lo que desgarra mi alma desde el dia del accidente, lisa te necesito, te necesito, como nunca necesite a nadie mas, ( de esta manera la tomo de la mano y la jalo, sin decirle mas,) te..A-MO,... , (rick, camino hacia la puerta,),espérame no tardare, ahora vuelvo, voy a la casa por unas cosas, regreso, en la moto, quiero que este día sea solo de nosotros dos.( Rick salió de la casa)...Ella lo miro salir, Aun no podía creerlo, era rick y ahora estaba con ella... se dio una ducha, y fue a cambiarse, (trato de ponerse cómoda) se puso unos jeans, y una blusa rosa que bajaba, ligeramente por su hombro, y unos tenis, y su cabello suelto, al caminar paso por el cuarto de su padre, y al pasar miro su escritorio, y vio que tenia fotos de ella, y busco una de su madre, pero no encontró ninguna, se toco su frente, tratando de recordarla, pero no había respuesta, su memoria, no le respondía, y al pasar sus ojos desesperados buscando aquello que quería ver, encontró algo que no esperaba, una foto de ella, cuando era demasiado joven, junto a un muchacho joven y apuesto, la miro mucho tiempo, quien era el, quien era ese joven, que a ún no recordaba...sintió a alguien y ahí estaba rick, recargado de lado en la puerta del marco, rick la miraba curioso,-

Me Asustases rick, dijo tocando su corazón.-perdón no era mi intención hacerlo.-Rick? Dime quien es el?...el joven que esta junto a mí en la foto-( Rick se dio cuenta...lisa aún no recuperaba toda su memoria, solo lo había recordado a el, para su fortuna o, su desgracia, pero se alegraba de que así fuera, bajo esas circunstancias, el seria el único hombre en la vida de lisa, y camino hacia ella lentamente, tomando la foto, es un amigo, -un Amigo?- si, un amigo,...de tu padre trabajaba para el, pero murió muy joven.-que pená, debí haberlo conocido verdad?- A si es lisa...pero, fue hace mucho,

Ven,( tomándola de la mano.) camino hacia fuera, quiero presentarte a alguien,

Lisa; a alguien?

Rick; A si es...mientras yo no este, alguien cuidara de ti en la casa,

Lisa; de mi?

Rick; SIP a si es, de Ti...( rick abrió la puerta y a un lado de la moto lisa vio, un hermoso perro labrador dorado, con un moño rojo grande en su cuello) rick es...es precioso..-de veras le encanto comandante?(lisa lo miro y lo abrazo, con la mas bella de sus sonrisas.)Me encanto,( rick sonrió.)

Y la abrazo dándole vueltas, que bueno que le gusto comandante, se lo iba a dar anoche,... le tenia una sorpresa, después de la cena, pero...lo que paso...-shhhh! (cerrando sus labios con su dedo.)No pienses mas rick, anoche no paso nada tu estuviste conmigo, recuerdas?... Tu me protegiste.

Rick la abrazo de nuevo.

Lisa; y como se llama?

Rick; como quieres ponerle?

Lisa; Mmmh...que te parece cometa.

RICK; cometa?...yo esperaba algo mas como rambo, o, killer.

Lisa; Mmm..ya veo, creo que cometa estará mejor.

RICK la vio con una mueca de desagrado, cometa? Mejor snoopy, no, o, pluto?(lisa se rió,..ay rick, y que tal...júnior.)

Rick; júnior? No, creo que cometa estará bien. Ven cometa ahora tu cuidaras a lisa por mi ehh!... Pero te la voy arrobar por un día, ( tomo al perro, y lo metió en la casa,) ven le dijo a lisa, y subió en la moto,... en ese momento, hizo una mueca de dolor tocándose el corazón, y doblándose enseguida,... lisa al verlo se asusto, -Amor que tienes, te duele algo?(el pelo de rick había caído sobre su rostro, -si, creo que es el corazón...-voy a llamar a un taxi para llevarte al hospital...(tomándola de la mano)-No hace falta, la doctora corazón esta aquí..(rick levanto su rostro con una sonrisa sacando unas rosa de su chaqueta,) Entonces Ahora soy tu Amor?...-Eres un bobo..me asustaste, claro que si, eres mi único amor,...mi rick.

Rick; comandante soy todo suyo. (Se dieron una apasionado beso y salieron)

Ese día fueron, al malecón que estaba recién terminado, y caminaron por la playa, descalzos, y platicaron miles de cosas,

Lisa nunca se había visto tan feliz, el amor de su vida estaba con ella, los dos reían y se veían mas felices que nunca, para rick era un sueño, por que después de todo lo que había pasado, ella estaba con el...(El la miraba y no podía dejar de hacerlo, le parecía increíble que estuviese con el, El cabello de lisa volaba junto con el viento, y su mirada era dulce y tierna, era hermosa, pensaba- como era posible que nunca antes la hubiera visto así, como era posible que el buscara amor en otra persona... que no era lisa, en otra persona que no entregaba su amor como lisa, por fin se daba cuenta que lisa era todo lo que el, había buscado en lynnmey y que no tenia, era hermosa, dulce, tierna, sexy, seductora, tenia todo y lo comprendía como nadie, y lo mejor de todo, el amor de lisa era suyo le pertenecía toda. Se conectaba totalmente con El, en todos los aspectos...y era divertida y alegre, ahora empezaba a conocer a lisa, quien en su trabajo era responsable y seria pero en su vida personal, era una lisa entregada, alegre y divertida.)

cuando platicaban, recordando sucesos, rick se dio cuenta que lisa, aun no recordaba gran parte, de su vida, era increíble, pero a el lo tenia gravado en su mente, y eso lo mantenía feliz lo demás no importaba, no era que fuese egoísta, pero saber que riber ya no estaba en su mente le hacia sentir que era el único, hombre en la mente de lisa.- Muchos recuerdos no los encontraba en su mente,...solo pedazos de ellos pero parecía que por algún motivo el suceso de la noche anterior con esos 2 hombres provoco que los recuerdos de rick y ella, volvieran a su mente, como cuando la rescato de la base de Alaska, o, de la base de Marte, rick la hacia sentirse segura, y protegida,..la hacia sentirse Amada. Pronto rick la levanto en sus brazos, y comenzó a girar con ella llegando a la orilla donde la espuma tocaba sus pies, la bajo y le susurro,muy bien señorita, de regreso sana y salva(sus manos las había depositado en la cintura de lisa, apretándola con suavidad y las manos de lisa se depositaban detrás del cuello de rick, dándole un beso en la nariz,( rick la miro con ternura, ese gesto le había parecido el gesto mas tierno que había tenido de lisa y le devolvió el beso, cerrándole un ojo.) se abrazaron de una manera tan tierna, que una lagrima salió de los ojos de lisa, y abrazándolo con fuerza, -rick te amo, nunca lo olvides,-rick cerro los ojos y la abrazo de nuevo...lo se...lo se lisa...nunca me dejes lisa, te necesito, te amo..quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo a tu lado, sin ti, no quiero vivir ni un solo día, eres todo lo que necesito, déjame cuidarte siempre, a un abrazándola,.-

Lisa; y a mi déjame amarte siempre, siempre hasta el ultimo de mis días,-

Rick; señorita(mirándola a los ojos) sus deseos son mis ordenes. De esa manera se miraron y juntaron sus frentes, sin parpadear, rick deposito un beso en su frente, y lisa le rodeo con sus brazos el cuello, rick rodeo su cintura, y lisa dejo descansar su cabeza, en el hombro de rick, comenzaron a mecerse suavemente entre la espuma del mar y la arena...

Después de un largo rato mirando el sol, el mar, abrazados...miraron un restauran cercano, y lisa volteo a ver a rick, cerrándole el ojo y de manera muy sexy con el dedo índice, lo sujeto de la camisa atrayéndolo hacia ella,..-venga teniente, que quiere desayunar?) ...yo invito,... (con una seductora voz.) recuerde que los comandantes ganamos mas...(rick sonrió moviendo la cabeza y la siguió.)

Se sentaron en una mesa con vista al mar en el segundo piso, el lugar era precioso y fresco,

Rick (tomo su mano acariciándola) y bien que celebraremos señorita...

Lisa lo miro con una sonrisilla tierna, alegre y divertida.

Rick; que le parece.. comandante, si celebramos que usted...sea mi novia Oficial Y mi Futura Esposa.

Lisa lo escucho y quedo atónita...rick la miro eso es un si, o , un no?... lisa sonrió con un rostro que se iluminaba y sus ojos brillaban radiantes. Entonces...decía rick parándose y jalándola hacia el, la Abrazo, y la beso...tomándola de la mano, la llevo hacia el bacón, sin percatarse que una mirada lo seguía, desde que había llegado...

Rick; que me dices lisa...

Lisa;( lo Abrazo muy fuerte ) Te Amo rick...eres el amor de mi vida...claro que Si! Te Amo,- rick la beso y se volvieron a abrazar...rick acaricio su mejilla y saco un anillo de sus dedos...Este anillo Era de mi madre, y quiero que tu lo tengas...siempre (poniéndoselo a lisa). lisa lo miro y lo volvió a abrazar.

Miraron un rato el mar mientras les servían, rick la abrazo por la espalda de una manera muy tierna, con su mentón recargado en la cabeza de lisa, besando su cabeza, abrazado de ella, y sintió a alguien acercarse hacia ellos...

Hola rick...-Era ...lynn mey,los veía incrédula, y molesta...

Rick se sorprendió...lynn! que haces aquí- con una sonrisa, lisa la reconoció, y lyyn mey noto que rick no soltaba a lisa, seguía abrazado de ella.

Lisa; hola! Que gusto.

Rick; lyyn no te había visto, que haces aquí, que sorpresa...dándole la mano como cualquier amigo y besando su mejilla, ella comprobó que ese beso era el de cualquier amigo o, conocido...

Lynnmey; ah! Lo que pasa es que estamos de gira,...y vine aquí a desayunar con unos amigos,...hola comandante,me recuerda, ya veo que se llevan mejor, desde la vez de la cena...( Lisa sonrió un poco ruborizada)...rick ya no me has llamado...ayer te mande un mensaje avisándote, que venia,...pero bueno..ya que estas aquí, quisiera saber si podrimos...salir, esta noche, no creo que a la comandante le moleste verdad?..digo las amigas...

Rick, noto esto...y besando la cabeza de lisa, la interrumpió-ehh! Mira lynnmey, he estado muy ocupado, por eso no he visto los mensajes de la contestadora, y por lo de la salida no lo creo...tengo planes para hoy..con lisa precisamente, (en ese momento lynnmey puso cara de interrogación.), -rick abrazo a lisa muy fuerte y le dio un beso, en la sien, lisa agacho la mirada, un poco apenada por la situación, que noto con lynnmey.

Rick; Lyynmey , Lizz es mi Novia, y la mujer de mi vida, la mujer que Amo...( lyynmey se contuvo, mirando a lisa, sentía que la sangre le hervía, pero con una sonrisa, hipócrita trato de parecer desapercibida, sentía coraje y rabia,..como pudiste...pensó, como es que me haces esto rick...lyynmey aún tenia esperanzas de que rick la siguiera amando...y lo que había pasado aquella vez, que le pidió que se fuera de su departamento..fuera algo pasajero...como es que cambio tanto pensó, rick ahora era un hombre diferente.. mas atractivo, mas interesante... y ahora precisamente a lyynmey le parecía irresistible, quería conquistarlo de nuevo, pero con esto...sus sueños parecían derrumbarse.)

Lyynmey; ahh! pues... felicidades,... a los dos, rick, yo no sabia...pero, bueno ( con una sonrisa bastante fingida, que además le costaba mucho trabajo hacer.) yo ...bueno tendré una fiesta esta noche y si gustas... pueden ir...(rick la interrumpió en ese momento.)

Muchas gracias lyynmey te lo agradezco...pero pues... realmente ya tenemos planes para hoy...muchas gracias, te lo agradezco mucho.

Lyynmey; bueno, tengo que volver deben estarme esperando...

Mucho gusto en conocerte lisa (igualmente lyynmey.) bueno rick..tal vez sea otro día... nos vemos.

Lynmey se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla a rick...camino lentamente hacia su mesa, y se sentó no podía dejar de mirarlos...ellos se sentaron en su mesa, y reían, ella se veía feliz, lo que hacia hervirle la sangre...veía a rick tomarle la mano y acariciar su mejilla, con mucha suavidad, con mucho cuidado...empezaba a envidiar esas caricias que debían ser suyas...empezaba a odiar el hecho de que El, la mirara a si y no a ella...se empezaba a dar cuenta de que había perdido a rick... y todo era, por que ella se había sentido tan segura de que rick siempre estaría con ella, quien se lo podría quitar? Quien podría competir contra ella, contra su belleza, si ella tenia a todos los hombres del mundo a sus pies, incluso a rick...pero ya no, ahora había surgido esta mujer..quien era ella..esa mujer rubia que ahora estaba en los brazos de rick,..empezaba a odiarla...La chica era guapa y se veía muy fina...de donde salió? Como me quito a rick..si rick era mío, era mío...(no pudiendo soportar mas... se levanto y se fue de allí.) camino muy molesta y ni siquiera le importo despedirse de los que estaban en la mesa...caminaba muy deprisa...bajo las escaleras quería irse de ahí pero se contuvo...No, no me voy a ir...dejarle así? A rick?..Estaría loca si permito eso...como pude decirles eso? Como pude felicitarlos, si mas bien quisiera, quisiera estar con el...No, no voy a permitir a esa tipa quitármelo, si era rick quien moría por mi...todos mueren por mi...(el ego y la vanidad de lyynmey la habían, envenenado desde hace tiempo.) como puede besarla, si yo se que a mi es a la que quiere...rick no me va abotar...nadie me puede hacer a un lado...No,... yo soy ...quien bota a los que no me interesan,..pero rick me interesa, y seria una estúpida en dejar a esta tipa quitarme a rick, si permito eso.. después que seguirá...además una mujer militar, no puede ser mas bella que yo,... no puede competir conmigo,.No, claro que no, y en este momento...

( lyyn mey heyy, que paso, por que te saliste así)-kyle!...lo que pasa es que no me sentí, bien...( por que? Que te sucede?)

No es nada... algo debió caerme mal pero...( entonces vamonos, voy a llevarte a la clínica a que te revisen)-No, kyle, no hace falta...mejor llévame al hotel, quisiera descansar...después arreglare esto rick, pensó.-

Kyle tomo a lyyn mey del brazo y salieron.


	6. Chapter 6

**ROBOTECH- MACROSS.**

"**Una Historia Diferente..." **

**(CAPITULO SEIS) autor; CYRANN...**

_Es facil Caminar...y caminar...y perderse en el tiempo...pero lo mas dificil...es encontrarse...CYRANN..._

Cuando lynn mey se retiro...lisa observo a rick..muy detenidamente y se quedo pensativa-rick la miro...se dio cuenta, que estaba absorta en sus pensamientos y de pronto se había quedado muy seria...después de reír, era un giro muy drástico...

Rick; Sucede Algo Señorita?...

Lisa; Rick puedo preguntarte algo?

...rick la miro serio...Claro, que sucede?...

rick?...ella?...(tratando de recordar a mynn-mey.)

rick; (interrumpiéndola.) No la recuerdas?...

lisa; NO...pero tu y ella?... es decir, hubo algo entre ustedes?

Rick la miro muy serio...Para el era mejor que lisa no recordara muchas cosas, o, muchas situaciones penosas, muchos incidentes, el no quería que lisa recordara cosas que la hicieran sufrir de Nuevo, el sabia muy bien que su relación con lynn mey había sido tormentosa para lisa,...y que de alguna manera, había tenido que ver con el accidente, donde casi la perdía.

Tomo, la taza de café que estaba a su mano derecha y mirando sus ojos le dio un sorbo..concentrándose únicamente en lisa, mientras ella lo miraba...

Rick; lisa,...escucha bien lo que te voy a decir...y mírame a los ojos... ( sujetando sus manos las acariciaba con suavidad...)el pasado es eso, para mi... ya no existe mas...pero quiero que sepas que te amo y que si he, esperado por ti, por tu recuperación...eso es por que, eres lo que mas quiero, y por lo mismo, quiero que entre nosotros haya sinceridad, no sabes cuanto soñé, en tenerte a mi lado durante, todas esas noches que te vele, que vele tu sueño junto con tu padre, que espere por ti, tanto... y hubiese esperado a un mas...no quiero que desconfíes de mi, en ningún momento...(rick...)...lisa escúchame, te Amo como nunca he amado a alguien..-y Si..(afirmando con la cabeza) lynn-mey en algún tiempo, fue Algo mas que mi amiga...(lisa agacho la mirada, y rick le acaricio la mejilla, y levanto su mentón.)..pero lisa, eso ya no es parte de mi. Lynn-mey fue, alguien que paso por un lado de mi..Tú no,... tú te quedaste y quiero que sea para siempre, lo que tenemos es muy especial, y se que no voy a encontrarte en nadie mas, ni en ninguna mujer, lisa... por que te amo. -Lisa lo miro, sus ojos nunca habían brillado tanto...Rick..No sabes cuanto tiempo Espere por Escucharte decir esto...(- Ya no tienes por que...Esperar...Te Amo por que Eres Toda mi vida...)

Rick y lisa salieron en la moto, lisa nunca se había sentido tan amada, y tan segura, abrazaba dulcemente a rick y descansaba su cabeza detrás de su espalda, mientras daban un largo paseo, y la llevaba a son de música..., el viento frotaba sus rostros, y lisa le acariciaba sus cabellos, te Amo rick le susurraba a su oído,... toda la tarde, salieron a pasear por la ciudad, caminaron un rato por el parque, mientras daban pausas para abrazarse, rick aprovechaba cualquier momento para besarla, y unos pilotos que habían salido de guardia, los vieron...

Rick aprovecho que lisa miraba a la fuente, no se había percatado de los pilotos y rick la giro robándole un beso, lo cual hizo que lisa al ver a los pilotos, se sonrojara, y se apenara llevando su mano a la boca, de manera que escondió su rostro en el hombro de rick...-hey! comandante no se avergüenzara de mi?(buscando sus ojos.) Verdad?...lisa lo miro, muy seria, y medio molesta por la situación que la hizo pasar, se voltio de lado con los brazos cruzados, pues no podía, evitar ser penosa...pero rick no le dio tiempo y la abrazo de espaldas y con su cabeza recargada en el cuello de ella le susurro..Escúcheme comandante, ahora es mía

Y quiero que todos lo sepan ( apretándola suavemente hacia el.) ahh! y no se va a escapar de mi, me escucho? Ya no la voy a dejar ir.- ah! Si,... lisa levanto su ceja izquierda-(A si es.. que le parece..le susurro rick)

Lisa levantando una ceja se voltea hacia el, mmmmh...mirándolo fijamente, y mordiendo su labio inferior con una sonrisa de lado,..dándole un beso en la nariz a rick,- pues me parece, que primero tendrá que hablar con mi padre, teniente... rick sonrió.. no se preocupe, si no me da la aprobación, tendré que Robármela, comandante...

(en ese momento, lisa quiso decir algo, pero rick la beso profundamente, sin darle oportunidad...) cuando rick termino de besarla le susurro al oído, -pero no se preocupe comandante, no creo que sea necesario... su padre ya me dio su aprobación.

la tomo de la mano, y camino con ella, lisa lo miro sorprendida por lo que el le dijo,-rick,... mi padre ya sabia algo?

Rick la miro y se sonrió..ven...- la tomo de la mano y empezó bailar suavemente con ella entre unos árboles y la fuente...y a cantarle suavemente al oído...una dulce melodía...lisa le acariciaba el cuello y recostaba su cabeza en su hombro...

Esa tarde si que era especial...el atardecer era maravilloso y pronto empezaba a obscurecer...por fin declaraba rick su amor sin restricciones,..estaba tan seguro de su amor, de su conquista abrazado de ella, se sentía el ser mas amado y esta vez no podía evitar sentirse contento, feliz...por fin el amor que había buscado toda su vida estaba con el, nunca nadie le había amado así,.. no como lisa,... recordó las veces que había estado con lyynmey, y llego a la conclusión de que nunca sintió con ella lo que ahora sentía por lisa- No, con ella nunca se sintió así, lisa era la chica especial, era la mujer de su vida, lyyn mey solo fue una equivocación en su vida. Se abrazo muy fuerte de lisa dejando sus pensamientos fluir, -No, no voy a dejarte ir jamás,... jamás te dejaría ir, quiero tenerte en mi vida siempre- se abrazaba fuerte de lisa y ella podía sentirlo y mientras escuchaba su corazón...Te A MO mueñeca...le susurraba...mientras acariciaba sus cabellos ... La noche llego con la brisa mas exquisita que sus labios podían, probar..recorrían el largo camino pasando, por el malecón, la noche había llegado y tenían que despedirse, rick sabia que esa noche, tenia una junta de lideres de escuadrón, ya le habían dado fecha de esa junta con anterioridad, y además sabia que el haberse ausentado, le podría traer consecuencias...además, quería contarle todo a max, de echo no podía esperar,... pero cuando llegaron el y lisa, a la casa de su padre,...no querían despedirse, lisa se bajo de la moto y le dio el casco sacudiendo su cabellera haciendo que esta luciera sexy y atractiva, y no pudo evitar mirarlo de una manera como si le dijese con los ojos que no se fuera,-comandante (mordiendo su labio.)le voy a suplicar que no me mire así o, le juro que no me voy apoder ir...lisa le sonrió muy provocadora y se acerco con lentitud hacia sus labios, rick pensó que lo iba a besar pero los evadió, acercándose a su oído con un roze, esto hizo que rick se estremeciera,... no me provoque comandante...-(cuídate amor, nos vemos mañana, le susurro al oído)- Estaré mas que ansioso por verla comandante, y mañana no podrá evadir mis besos...lisa se sonrió muy provocadora, y con una sexy mirada juguetona camino y abrió la puerta de su casa,

(A lisa le gusto lo que había provocado en rick y con el se sentía una chica muy atractiva y empezaba a dejar salir su sensualidad femenina...) momentos después, cometa asomaba su imprudente cabecita..-Hey! Amigo te la encargo mucho...rick arranco su moto y al mirar por ultima vez a lisa le cerro el ojo..-cierre bien comandante...primero que nada quiero que este segura...se despidió)

Cerro sus ojos...y sintió la brisa mientras iba recorriendo el largo camino de regreso...su corazón palpitaba al contacto del roce de sus sentidos...por fin.. se decía, por fin se lo que es ser Amado...por fin se lo que es amar...y una dulce sonrisa apareció en sus labios...La Amo...y no quiero perderla,...por fin encontré el amor...por fin se lo que es amar y ser amado...ser amado-(pensó)...

Ella me Ama...trato de recordar cuantas veces soñó en que lynnmey le dijese ún te Amo,..pero eso nunca sucedió...pero en ese momento, aunque pareciese extraño se alegraba de que así fuera,...o, de lo contrario nunca habría encontrado el amor de lisa...ese era un amor puro, limpio y sin restricciones...pero sobre todo..era un amor total...y absolutamente entregado...y lo mejor era que Apenas empezaba...Moriría por ella se decía...ella, es...todo lo que anhele por mucho tiempo, ella es...es...lo mejor que tengo,...ella y ese viejo Maravilloso..son ...mi familia...sus pensamientos siguieron al compás del del viento...Aquel dia había sido lo que en mucho tiempo había esperado...

Ese era el dia que rick había soñado tanto pasar con ella...

Y eso lo había hecho el hombre mas feliz,...Desde ese momento, sus pensamientos se habían quedado con lizza...con Ella...

Lo vio irse... y le suplico a Dios que lo cuidara...Dios mío lo Amo tanto... es...el Amor de mi vida...

Camino abrazándose y se acaricia el hombro y con su mano derecha dio un masaje con cuidado a su nuca fue directo hacia su recamara ... pero se detuvo...miro hacia la habitación de su padre...y camino hacia ella, y entonces lo vio,... quien era? Se preguntaba...tomo la foto en sus manos ...por que?...me pareces tan familiar...por que no puedo recordarte?...siento como si te hubiera conocido...dejo la foto de riber en el escritorio, y mientras la dejaba...pensó en rick, una vez mas, Aun no puedo creerlo se dijo...y sonrió, se sintió tan feliz, tan amada, tan completa...tan única.

Al bajar de la moto...camino con paso apresurado...una figura extraña se asomaba dentro de la oscuridad...sintió una presencia extraña pero a la vez familiar...no parecía la misma persona...entonces estaba ahí con cierta mirada furiosa y extraña, un tanto lánguida,...el venia feliz, tanto..que una sonrisa se reflejaba en sus labios...pero...conforme se acercaba iba desapareciendo...de pronto estaba ahí de frente a frente...Que es lo que quieres?...le dijo...


	7. Chapter 7

**ROBOTECH- MACROSS.**

"**Una Historia Diferente..." **

**(CAPITULO SIETE) autor; CYRANN...**

_Es facil Caminar...y caminar...y perderse en el tiempo...pero lo mas dificil...es encontrarse...CYRANN..._

A QIENES LEEN Y ESCUCHAN CON SUS OJOS...LOS LECTORES...

A si que lo cumpliste hunter...a decir verdad no crei que lo lograrías...

Ahórratelas Claudia..te dije que nadie me apartaría de lisa...

Claudia; mmmmmhju, si claro...(lo miraba de un forma extraña.)...A donde fueron hunter, A donde la llevaste...?..

Rick; Eso no te incumbe claudia...sabes? es mejor que te vayas a tu casa y te prepares un tecito- le guiño el ojo burlescamente...( rick camino hacia la entrada y claudia lo sujeto del brazo...)

Claudia; No me dejes aquí parada como una idiota hunter...(rick le arrebato su brazo...)...Escucha claudia sera mejor que te vayas a tu casa...no tengo mas que hablar contigo...

Claudia; te dije que no te acercaras a lisa...rick..te advertí que ella no era para ti...Aléjate de ella...hunter...Aléjate de lisa...

Rick; sabes una cosa claudia algo que nunca me gusto que me dijeran es lo que debo o, no hacer...y esta ocasión no sera la excepción...escúchame bien claudia ni tu, ni nadie me alejaran de lisa...y puedes ir mordiéndote la lengua por que lisa es mia...(la miro fuertemente y se sacudió la cabeza)...vete claudia...si realmente quieres a lisa déjala en paz y déjala ser feliz conmigo...ella me ama claudia...(rick se dio la vuelta y camino...)

Claudia: solo recuerda que antes, hubo alguien a quien su corazón ya le pertenecía...rick..

Rick; pero esta muerto claudia...

Claudia; solo tendría que recordarlo para que reviviera...(esbozando una sonrisa...)

Rick se en colerizo y volteo furioso...golpeando una de las paredes haciendo que claudia se asustara y se sacudiera...

Rick., no te atrevas claudia...no te a trevas, si realmente la quieres... si realmente la amas, no revivas el dolor mas grande que tuvo..lisa...que ha sido para ti lisa claudia?...crei que era como una hermana para ti?...muchas veces te oí decirlo...

(Claudia se sujeto la cabeza...y sus ojos brillaron conmovidos..) Ella es mi hermanita rick...

-Rick; pues no lo olvides claudia, eso nunca lo olvides...(claudia agacho su mirada, avergonzada sin saber que decir)...rick la miro entristecido en lo que la mujer de su amigo se estaba convirtiendo...

cuando rick se alejo,.. empezó a caminar por el sendero oscuro hacia el cuartel...y su figura entre las sombras se empezó a reflejar entre las paredes... cuando claudia lo vio miro...- a roy...

Claudia; Roy...roooooy...no te vayas roooy...(rick la escucho en su desesperación y al voltear a verla,-Entendió...y corrió hacia ella...) roooy no te vayas no me dejes...(rick la alcanzo y la abrazo, claudia se desmorono en sus brazos sujetándose fuerte de el, no podía evitar salir su llanto...) rick la abrazaba fuerte, muy fuerte...claudia había tratado todo ese tiempo de ser fuerte...había ocultado su sufrir,y no había tenido el duelo aun, en su corazón siempre trataba de revivir a roy cuando iba a sus bares conocidos, cuando rick apareció pensó que todo estaba completo...

Rick; llora claudia...llóralo todo lo que puedas para que descanses...déjalo ir, claudia.. suéltalo...( las lagrimas empezaban aparecer en los ojos de rick...y claudia lloraba tan fuerte,...tan fuerte como la primera vez lloro en su cuaarto...recordándolo sufriéndolo...) el jamás hubiese querido que sufrieras..el te Amaba claudia...pero yo no soy roy...soy su hermanito,..el era mi hermano...y no sabes lo que lo Amaba claudia y la falta que me hace aun...(claudia no podía hablar...) No estas sola claudia...por que siento lo mismo que tu...rick la tomo de la mano...ven claudia debo darte algo que te pertenece...

(rick la tomo de la mano y la levanto...sentía el dolor de claudia...y era, ahora, cuando empezaba todo a tener sentido para El...no era que se fijase en el, a propósito..Era que Miraba a Roy en su Reflejo...en sus Ojos...en su forma de ser...de alguna forma rick era como Roy...y claudia quería revivirlo de alguna forma...El le hacia falta...todos pensaban que Era fuerte y no sufría...pero por dentro su corazón estaba Desgarrado...su corazón Aún lo lloraba...su corazón aún lloraba...)

La llevo hasta el varitech de roy...y subieron ambos...este viaje es por Roy claudia...quiero que sientas lo que Roy sentía cada vez que lo volaba...

En el viaje claudia...empezó a recordar...empezó a recordarlo, juntos esa noche compartieron el vació que Roy había dejado...uno que jamás llenarían...

Te Amo Roy ...A ún te amo...y no se que hacer sin ti, no te quiero dejar ir en mi corazón..pero ya no estas conmigo y ya no siento tu calor...ya no te siento por las noches, y ya no respiro tu olor...te extrañare siempre...te extraño todos los dias,a cada hora a cada instante roy...mi Roy...El Amor de mi vida...por que no me dijiste, por que no te atendiste primero...

Por que te alejaron de mi...(claudia toco el techo del vidrio como queriendo alcanzar el cielo...) ya estoy contigo se decía...ya estoy contigo...

Cuando bajaron del varitech claudia estaba apenada con rick por todo lo que había sucedido...

Rick; claudia no digas nada...-yo entientiendo y se lo que sientes...-juntos se abrazaron-(perdóname rick perdóname por todo)- No tengo nada que perdonarte claudia...nada...Eres mi cuñada recuerdas?...claudia logro esbozar una sonrisa.

Rick sujeto sus manos y puso el casco de roy en una de ellas...Ten claudia esto te pertenece...(Gracias rick...)

Y no estas sola...jamás, lo estarás de nuevo...claudia lo miro profunda y beso su mejilla, y con un gesto se acerco a su oído y le susurro,se que lisa Te Ama...( y partió...)

Rick la miro irse...y miro al cielo...para después retirarse también...

En la mañana llovía y una brisa fresca caía...el miraba por la ventana y pensaba en ella...tomo una camisa blanca y acomodo su Arete tomo su casco y chaqueta ajusto sus botas y salió...era muy de temprano y la lluvia era fresco roció que apenas mojaba un poco...camino hacia el Angar buscándola...sabia que faltaba para su turno...

Lisa estaba entregando unas ordenes...vestía, una gabardina blanca, falda a la rodilla, zapatillas y medias y traía una blusa de likra pegada a su cuerpo de manera que su cintura se acentuaba...su cabello lucia en todo su esplendor debajo de su cintura...

Cuando rick la miro se sobresalto y no pudo evitar sentirse arrebatado ...la sujeto por detrás haciéndola girar hacia el dándole un beso profundo...lisa no lo esperaba esta vez si la había sorprendido...rick la miro muy profundo...y bien comandante... me acompaña a desayunar muero de hambre...

Lisa lo miro y no pudo enojarse, le fascino lo que rick había hecho aunque sentía que miles de ojos los veían...rick se percato y los miro, los dos quedaron a la expectativa de cómo reaccionarían los demás ante la situación...

Rick; lo siento señores...pero esta Dama ya esta Ocupada, y soy muy celoso, así que se buscan a la mujer de sus sueños por que yo ya la encontré y... no la suelto...(lisa se puso de mil colores...pero rick la jalo hacia el...y empezó a caminar con ella..) detrás de ellos se empezaron a escuchar los aplausos, de los pilotos...ya era hora hunter decía un piloto...ya se veía venir decía otro...

Lisa y rick subieron al elevador y rick la sujeto de la cintura, antes de que las puertas se cerraran provocando que los aplausos aumentaran, rick le guiño el ojo...que le parece, comandante...se queda conmigo...?

Lisa lo miro...a ver, déjeme pensarlo, teniente...

Rick; bueno mientras lo piensa le daré otro motivo para quedarse conmigo y la beso...-mmmmhh...teniente...es suficiente para mi...y lisa le sonrio con una mirada tierna y dejo caer su cabeza sobre su hombro..-los dos se abrazaron...y rick la acaricio sus cabellos...Te Amo lisa... déjeme decirle, comandante que me trae loco...

Ahh si...?...mmmmmhhh que tan loco...?...

Muuuuy loco...creame...

Lisa arqueo la ceja, y sonrio con un gesto de victoria...

Lo se...(le dijo.) por que usted me tiene igual teniente...


	8. Chapter 8

**ROBOTECH- MACROSS.**

"**Una Historia Diferente..." **

**(CAPITULO OCHO) autor; CYRANN...**

_Es Fácil caminar...y caminar y perderse en el tiempo...CYRANN..._

El la abrazaba por la espalda y respiraba su suave perfume...que rico...le decía...

Lisa; gracias teniente ...cocó channel...le dijo y le guiño el ojo...

Rick; Comandante,se le están pegando mis cursilerías...

Lisa; Mmmmju...-susurro lisa al tiempo que afirmaba con su cabeza...

En eso se Abrió la puerta del elevador...y entro un piloto...lisa lo vio y lo recordó...

Ese es?...le pregunto ella...y Rick...le tapó la boca...shhh...no digas nada...-le susurro-

Lisa sonrió divertida...y miro a rick de reojo...ahhh!..si...pues voy a preguntarle!...

-No!...no lo haras le decía el...y le tapaba la boca...

ahh si! pruébeme teniente y el la abrazo...nop...no lo haras

Lisa; oiga,disculpe?...

Rick; Nop...le dijo al tiempo que la volteaba y la sorprendía dándole un apasionado beso...

Lisa; lo retiro con las manos pero rick..era Irresistible...además de fuerte, ella se reia...ahh! si! teniente con que esas tenemos...,y ella se volteo de nuevo...pero de nuevo rick le tapo la boca...riendo...y terminando muy abrazados...

Si vuelve a decir algo comandante tendré que besarla y ...no la voy a soltar...

Lisa? Acaso cree que no puedo,...

Así es ...no puede...va adecir algo?...por que la pienso dejar sin aire...Lisa lo miro y se quedo callada...okey..así esta mejor comandante...

Rick se sintió victorioso...pero lisa volvió a ver hacia el piloto con el dedo levantado en forma de pregunta...y rick la abrazo por la espalda...susrrandole algo al oido...mientras ella reía...al piloto ya empezaba a molestarle esta parejita de enamorados...en eso las puertas del elevador se abrieron..y los tres salieron...rick tomo a lisa de la mano y la trajo hacia el...ambos caminaron muy...cariños y rick,mantenía su brazo derecho rodeando el hombro de lisa...de repente el piloto paso cerca de lisa...

Lisa; oiga? Disculpe?...es cierto que usted es galletón?...

( lo dijo tan rápido que rick se puso rojo...y tomando a lisa de la mano la jalo hacia el...y entraron al comedor muy deprisa ambos riéndose... dejando al piloto muy extrañado con lo que lisa quiso decir... al tiempo que la abrazaba...

Rick; Señorita hayes!...le dije que no fuera muy curiosa ...tendrá que pagarme esta vergüenza...

Lisa; y de cuanto es la multa...?

Rick.; MMMmmm...-pensó con sus ojillos lujuriosillos mirándola de pies a cabeza...(pues lisa estaba realmente bella esa mañana...)

Lisa;..Teniente? ...

Lisa;...Teniente?...

Rick;...MMMmmm...

Lisa;...-Rick!…

-bueno esta bien!...(con una sonrisa en los labios) Con un beso me conformo...

Ambos se abrazaron y se besaron...

Rick; solo bromeaba...

Lisa; más le vale teniente...o...se las vera con mi papá...

Rick; no pues sip...(rascándose la cabeza..)...-yo solo quiero que me Ames Lisa...

Lisa; rick...mi corazón y yo te pertenecemos...le dijo al oido de una manera tan seductora que rick se estremeció...

Muchos en el comedor permanecían estáticos...e incrédulos de lo que veían ...La comandante hayes y Hunter?...(bueno ...decían algunos ya se veía venir...

Mientras la abrazaba...sentía todo ese amor que lisa le entregaba...era lo que él tanto había soñado...mientras estuvo en el hospital...y ahí...donde estaban Todos y no había Nadie... ahí...sin importar nadie mas...él queria que los vieran ...él queria que todos se enteraran...ahora lisa estaba con él...y en sus sentimientos por primera vez...no habían mas dudas...era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en aquel instante...pero lisa miró hacia su rostro y ...lo despertó del sueño...

Lisa: y Bien teniente?...que quiere desayunar...

Rick la miro dulcemente...y acaricio su rostro...

Rick; bueno comandante..no será un restaurante...pero..tal vez haya algo que valga la pena ...no cree?...(cerrándole un ojo...)

Lisa;..Mmmm si...tal vez...vamos!...

Rick; claro!

Al parecer no había mucho que a lisa le gustara así...que tomo ceral...y un yogurt..además de sus siempre definido café de todas las mañanas...ella sonreía..claro! como podría dejarlo...de hacer con solo ver todo lo que Rick...se había servido...Hey! Mi chiko si que tiene hambre..pensó?...de

repente..se quedo estática...Mi chiko...pensó?...eso la había emocionado...El ya era su CHIKO...

Ambos se sentaron ...el vacilaba como siempre...y ella habría su yogurt...pero... de pronto lo miro...era dulce, tierno...era Hermoso...era suyo...todo suyo...y mientras el ..la miraba interrogándose en lo que lisa pensaba...ella desde su lugar le susurro sin dejar salir una palabra de su garganta y con sus labios le dijo...TE- A...-MO...

El la miro...y una dulce sonrisa salió de sus labios...su corazón suspiro..y sintió el arrebato de besarla...pero al sentir que alguien se acercaba...la miro e hizo lo mismo...Y...yo,MÁS

Lisa le sonrió con los ojos y lo acaricio con el Alma...

Vaya! Vaya..miren quienes están aquí...

Lisa levanto la mirada...y vio a claudia con las chicas del puente mirando interrogativamente...

Lisa; hola claudia...

Claudia miró a lisa...con una mirada tan dulce que al mismo tiempo lisa no entendió...claudia acaricio su cabeza...y les dijo;...muy bien muchachos...hacen una Excelente pareja...mirando a rick,...se agacho y susurro cuídame a este galán...te lo mereces lisa...cuando lisa voltea a verla tenia una y mil preguntas que hacerle pero claudia sólo le Guiño el ojo...se dio la vuelta y camino con las chicas del puente que estaban mas hechas rollo pues no entendían nada,tanto por lo de lisa y rick como por la actitud de claudia...solo que a medio camino, claudia se detuvo y volteo a ver a rick...ambos se encontraron con la mirada...y por un segundo pareció una eternidad...claudia le dedico una sonrisa con una afirmación de su cabeza...y rick...rick hizo lo mismo...claudia levantó su mano en forma imperativa...y le dijo con los labios sin emitir sonido...CUIDALA!...y al sonreírle se volteo de nuevo para seguir su camino...

Lisa; que paso aquí?...(lisa no entendía todo este cambio tan drástico...)

Rick la miro enternecido...a ún mirando a claudia irse...

Rick: nada... una vieja amiga regreso...de su viaje...

Lisa;...pero?...que fue todo eso?...creí que no se podían ver...?

Rick; Nah...solo...así jugamos….

Lisa; Entonces?...

Rick:...Enton-ces...Tú Hermana vino a darme permiso...(le guiño el ojo...)...

------OOO-----

El cuarto estaba oscuro...silencioso y frió...

Estaba... sentado...absorto..pensando...solo en aquella oscura habitación...mirando esa foto...ha crecido...-se decía.- y yo que jamás crei volver a verla...

Miro al techo..pero sin mirarlo...dentro de su cabeza habían tantas cosas...ese tontó...pensó...

Sonrió de lado...una mueca poco expresiva...han pasado varios años...ya no es una niña...a ún así...nunca me lo pareció...pero el tenia que aparecer...Riber...

(Se levanto y camino por la habitación...allegándose a la ventana)...por que nunca me miraste a mí...

Por que lo miraste a él...por eso lo odié...por eso te odié...jamás crei volver a verte...volver a quererte...jamás nadie...me ha gustado como tú...y ahora...ahora eres a ún mas bella...y ahora que él ya no es un estorbo...ahora...es cuando surge otro...Hunter!...

Es que no van a dejar de molestarte esas a ves de rapiñaaaa...

Todos me quitan todo!...todos...los odio!...tenían que aparecer...tenían que intervenir...

Su sombra se torno siniestra...

pero...

Pero...

Siempre he apartado los estorbos...de mi camino...siempre...

El no fue problema para mi...no lo fue...

Y no me remuerde la conciencia...jajá jajá...no! lexus no digas eso...CALLATE!...CALLA,..no! ..lo que hiciste no estuvo bien...el..el...solo quiso subir...todavia escucho sus gritos por las noches...todavía lo oigo lo sabias?...el me grita todavía...el me habla...ERES UN IMBESIL!...YA ESTA MUERTO!...No! no lo está...él me habla...era mi amigo...-se toco la cabeza y se arrodillo-EL NO ERA TU AMIGO!...QUERIA..QUERIAAA QUITARTELA?...RECUERDAS?...EL TE QUITABA TODO TODO...TU ERAS UN COBARDE...SIEMPRE LO HAS SIDO Y EL SE APROVECHABA Y TE QUITABA TODO...TÚ... TE FIJASTE EN ELLA...PRIMERO...TÚ...

TÚ..LA VISTE ANTES QUE EL...ESTABA BELLÍSIMA...REUERDAS?...RECUERDAS EL BAILE...TU LA VISTE ANTES...EL LO SABIA...el lo sabia?...SIII PERO NO LE IMPORTOOO...pero ella lo Eligio a él...yo que podía hacer?...QUITARSELA! No! El era mi amigo...JAMAS! FUE TUAMIGO...SIEMPRE FUISTE UN ESTORBO PARA EL ...SIEMPRE LO HAS SIDO PARA MI...SIEMPRE HE TENIDO QUECARGAR CONTIGO...perdóname...perdóname yo no quiero ser un estorbo...por favor...?..ERES UN POBRE...INÚTIL...PERO VOY A REGLAR TU VIDA...YA LO HICE UNA VEZ...Y ESTÁ... NO SERA LA EXCEPCIÓN...no! no lexus...no quiero que lo hagas...no de nuevo...no soportaría...de... LA QUIERES O,NO?...si! si la quiero...ENTONCES CALLATE ESTUPIDO Y DEJAME HACER MI TRABAJO...ESTÁ VEZ NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE OTRO SE QUEDE CON LO MIO...JIJIJJIJI...YA NO LA HABIA VISTO...CREI ...QUE YA NO LA...VERIA...PERO APARECIO...ESTUVO ESTUDIANDO...ENTRO ...EN ...LA ACADEMIA ROBOTECH...SIII! POR ESO YA NO LA VÍ...JIJIJJI...CON RAZÓN...CON RAZÓN...NO LA VOLVI A VER...PERO AHORA...ESTA AQUÍ...SSIIIII! EN CUANTO LA VI...LA RECONOCÍ...ERA ELLA...ERA ELLLA...JAJAJA...DE -NUEVO...NO PUEDO CREERLO...LE PERDI EL RASTRO...LE PERDI EL RASTRO DESPUES DE LO DE RIBER...Y YO...YO EMPEZE OTRA CARRERA...

PERO AHORA...ESTA AQUÍ...CREI QUE SU PADRE SE LA HABIA LLEVADO LEJOS...SU PADRE...CREO QUE LE CAI BIEN...si! si es cierto...te fijastes... lexus cuando te pregunto si eras italiano...SIIII...SI ME FIJE...A EL PUEDO CAERLE BIEN...RIBER JAMAS LE CAYO...BIEN...PERO YO...YO SOY MEDICO...LOS MEDICOS LE CAEMOS BIEN A LA GENTE JAJJAJA...YOP LE CAI BIEN...YOP LE CURE A SU HIJA...AHORA! EL UNICO ESTORBO ES EL...-(decía mirando por la ventana como si buscara a alguien)-

y...yy...y que vas hacer lexus?...ehh...ehhh?...

QUE VOY HACER?...si...dime...que vas hacer...dime si...por favor...

LO MISMO QUE CON RIBER...no! lexus...no eso no...no es necesario llegar a esos extremos a Ún lo oigo llamándome lexus...PUES TAPATE LOS OIDOS...! ...no puedo...lo he visto...a ún esta pidiéndome ayuda...lexus...

De pronto todo se torna oscuro y Rojizo...(ahí esta él)...Fabritzio,sube a la capsula de escape...sube...fabritzio!...son demasiados hay que salir de aquí... sube!... Ribeeer! Solo queda una ...sube fabritzio...dame la mano Riber HAZLO RAPIDO...espera ayudalo primero a el..-(un soldado herido)-...si...claro!...listo sube Karl...no hay mucho tiempo...-(el intenta subir pero resbala...y se sujeta del tubo)...fabritzio lo ayuda...POR QUE LO AYUDAS! Es que se esta cayendo...(-de pronto llegan batlepoids) necesita ayuda...el lo mira y riber ve esos ojos de fuego consumidor...ayúdame fabritzio...ayúdame...no hay tiempo...PARA TI YA NOOOO!...

(Un golpe lo hace resbalar más)...no...no lo hagas lexus! lexus...CALLATE!...el no puede creerlo...el lo acaba de golpear..por que?...con las botas empieza a pisarle las manos...SUELTATE! SUELTATE YA! SUELTA EL MALDITO BARANDAL...PARA QUE PUEDA CERRAR LA COMPUERTA...no...por favor..(sus ojos tenían lagrimas estaba aterrado no comprendía)...ayúdame...ayúdame...(de pronto pensó en ella...y en un susurro...lisa...)por favor ...(suplico) ...por favooooooorrr...AAAhhhhhh! ...

que hiciste? que hiciste?...(se sujetaba la cabeza)

Ayy! YA CALLATE!...YA PASO...MUCHO TIEMPO...DE ESO...FUE...UN ACCIDENTE!...no!..no lo fue...tú lo tiraste...QUERIA VOLVER...QUERIA ESTAR CON ELLA...QUERIAS ESO!...no! tampoco...pero esa no era la forma...YA NO IMPORTA!...YA ESTA HECHO!...SU ERROR MAS GRANDE FUE...HABERME LLEVADO CON EL...

De repente la luz se enciende...(el voltea)...Doctor! por que tan solo y a oscuras?...lo llaman de traumatología...viene?...por favor...

Claro señorita en un momento la alcanzo...


	9. Chapter 9

**ROBOTECH- MACROSS.**

"**Una Historia Diferente..." **

**(CAPITULO NUEVE) autor; CYRANN...**

_Es Fácil caminar...y caminar y perderse en el tiempo...CYRANN..._

_Algo para que se relajen!..saludos evi..._

Cuando se sentó ...sonrió ,...sonrió, para sus Adentros...y dejó salir un suspiró recordándolo...

Que fue todo eso claudia,...(le dijo sammie...)

Claudia; que...?

Todo eso ...claudia?...creí que no querías a rick, cerca de Lisa...y ahora que precisamente están juntos!...tú les demuestras afectos...realmente no entiendo!...

Claudia la miró con una profundidad que sólo el mar tiene...

Y las chicas pudieron observar esa tranquilidad y paz que de claudia emanaba...

Claudia;...muy bien!..(recargando sus brazos y depositando su barbilla en el torso de sus manos entre lazadas)...que no entienden...

Vanessa; Todo!...Tú..Lisa,...hunter...-(señalándolos)...

Claudia los miró...(rick le untaba mantequilla en la nariz a lisa...mientras está hacia una mueca...)...y una profúnda sonrisa nació en sus labios...

Kim; clau?...

Claudia; bien..escuchen...y escuchen con atención...quiero

( a un sin terminar por la interrupción de sammie)...

Sammie; está bien claudia ...tú sabes que tú palabra es ley para nosotras...

Claudia; en serio,...(Arqueando una ceja)...

Si...contestaron las tres al unísono...

Claudia; perfecto...entonces quiero que los dejen en paz...

Queee?...dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo...

Claudia; ya me escucharón...no quiero preguntas...no quiero que sigan haciéndole la vida pesada a hunter...ni quiero que se la hagan a lisa...debemos apoyarla...

Sammie: pero...

Claudia; me escuchaste sammie...sin ...peros... lisa ya sufrió demasiado...

Vanesa: pero...pero...y el Doctor Fabritzzio...?

Claudia; que con él?...Lisa ya eligió Vane...(levantándose de la mesa...) y sabes que?...Eligio Bien...( se dio la vuelta para irse..)

Sammie; entonces...?

Claudia; entonces... Nada!...sammie!...obedezcan!...y recuerdén!...mi palabra es ley...(les guiño su ojo...) y al mirar a lisa y rick ,sonrió,en verdad hacen una linda pareja...(se dio vuelta y siguió su camino...)

Las tres chikas se miraron y solo se quedaron pasmadas...

Luego sammie rompió el silenció...ayy! esta bien!...pero el doctorcito es mío!..jijiji..(sobandose las manillas...)

Ayy! Eso no es justo decía Vanesa...mientras kim solo Reía...

Ayyy! Chikas...un dos tres...un dos tres...

( decía aplaudiendo)ayy! que es eso lynn mey...ayy! que me da el patatiussss!preciosa pero que te pasa estás muy flojita hoy...aayy! los chikos...no te van a mirar si no haces bien las cosas...para que los chikos nos vean ...aayy!y se emocionen y se pongan pero como loquitos por nosotras ..ahí que levantar las piernitas alto y mostrar nuestras pantorrillitas lyyn-mey...mírame a mi..levanta mas las pompis andale! ..así como yó..bien paraditas mira..hazlo Nena! que esperas...por eso me salen más galanes a mí...ándale ...si?...( kyle hizo una mueca de fuchi con cara de asco...y lagrimas en los ojos...)...ayyy! esté joto ya me tiene harta! Pensó myynmey...

Un dos un dos..a ver mamacita ayyy! mijita pero que haces?...ayyy! no! tienes que ser mas sexy..ándale a ver otra véz volvamos a empezar chikas...Chicaaaass,otra vez si...?

Cuando volteo le cerro el ojo a kyle y este no tardo en salir corriendo...

Ayyy siempre se me van?...tal vez?...soy demasiada sexy e...irresistible...(pensó...a ese hombre me lo traigo cortito..suspiraba agarrando sus manitas fervientemente...ayy pero si es un cuero este MAN-GO-TE...Grrrrr)...

Lyyn-mey; ...Ayyy! Gioergy... ya estoy cansada podemos descansar?...por favor...?

Gioergy; ayyy! Mi amor..pero con tantos descansos nunca vamos a terminar mamacita...ayy mijita...esta bien pero solo uno mas...

Myynmey; gracias Gioergy...(dándole un beso en la mejilla) Gioergy; ayy preciosa si fueras un hombre no te lo rechazaría pero a la próxima contente...eeehhh!

Lyyn mey ...miro hacia arriba...ayy con este jotó no se puede...

Gioergy; perdón dijiste algo Nena?...

Lyyn-mey; ehh! Ahh ..si…que con este moño no se puede…es que me abroche mal el vestido...jeje...

Gioergy; ayy nena pues aprovecha tu descanso...y arréglalo!...aver muchachas...nosotros si seguimos...( ayy pero gioergy nosotras también estamos cansadas decía una bailarina...)..Acaso eres mynmey...?...( No...claro que no)...ahh bueno pues entonces a trabajar mijita que pa' eso le pagan...vamos ...vamos...ayyy! ya saben que soy una perrsha cuando se trata de baile!...

Lyyn mey camino hacia su camerino..cansada y frustrada..ayy! ya estoy harta de todo estó...se dejo caer en un sofá...pero antes cerro la puerta...con seguro..pues no quería ser molestada...

Lyyn; ufff! Que cansancio...este me trae como loca...(penso)..seco el sudor de su frente...y sin querer miró su cajón entre abierto...había algo ahí...que llamo su atención...una caja...un caja pequeña...al abrirla suspiro...

Riiick...si!...(era el ya olvidado regalo de rick...)

Se levanto y camino por la habitación...con esa cajita en el pecho...

Lyyn-mey; ayy! rick...cuando me olvidaste?...por que?...por que me cambiaste?...aún no entiendo...algo esta mal aquí...que te hizo esa mujer...

Separo frente a una fotografía suya ...en donde estaba en el auditorio central en un concierto...

Pero...pero si soy hermosa...no me falta nada...hasta tengo clubs de fans...completamente para mí...soy única...nadie canta ni luce como yo...

Eres un estupido rick...no sabes lo que te estas perdiendo...ayyy! pero me repatea esto,...(botando la cajita que rick le había dado...)no debe! pero me molesta...

Ayy! (pataleando al suelo) me molesta..me molesta...me molesta...a si no deben de ser las cosas...yo debería ser la que bote...nadie puede hacerme a un lado...

Esa mujer!...se veían tan felices...( recordando el día que los vio..en el restaurante..)...eso me molesta aún mas...si no fuera bonita...tal vez ya no la querría...(penso),...si... debo reconocer que la chica es guapa y es bella...pero tal vez...tal vez...si no ...si no fuera tan bonita tal vez rick ya no la querría...digo...es obvio,...como yo nunca le hice caso formalmente ...pues busco a una chava bonita y fina...para desquitar su frustración...si! eso es...no...mas bien eso es...estoy segura...debe ser un desquite...

Tal vez deba ...hacerle una visita...para que vea con quien se esta metiendo!...

Lyyn-kyle; Gioergy...donde esta lyynmey...crei que estaba ensayando...(acomodando la solapa de su camisa...)

Gioergy; ayy! Si! mira...está en su camerino se fue por allá...Muñe-co-teee...(le susurro al oído al mismo tiempo que le daba una nalgada...aprovechando que kyle había volteado...)

Lynn kyle no se hizo esperar y salió como rayo...corriendo...huyendo a toda prisa y sin voltear titiritando del susto y sacudiéndose el escalofrió que le recorría el cuerpo...

Gioergy; ayy! Espérame kyle...yo te ayudo a buscarla! -...Kyleee...kyleee espérame...no me dejeees...kyleee...

Ella estaba...tan hundida en sus pensamientos que solo los fuertes golpes de la puerta la hicieron volver...Lyynn estaaaas aquii?...abre lyynn...apurate de prisa...abre...

Por que tardas tanto?...apurateee...

Lyynmey abrio la puerta y este entró sudando...

Lyyn-mey; Que te pasa kyle?

Kyle; estas loca...?...nunca me dejes solo con Gioergy!...

Gioergy; lyynn,está kyle aquí contigo?...

Kyle la miro suplicante y le susurro... no!..dile que no estoy aquí...

Lynn; No! Gioergy...no esta aquí...

Gioergy; ayy! que lastima...si lo vez dile que lo ando buscando...seguiré con mi ensayo...

Uff!...suspiro kyle...creo que voy a buscarte otro Coreógrafo...

Lyyn-mey; si! Se ve que esté...te tira los chones...

Kyle; Quéee?...eso no es cierto...

Lyyn-mey; uuy se ve que Gioergy...te come con los ojos... ..jajajjaa...(- Lynnmey!-...le dijo kyle molesto...) uuy! perdón...(pero por dentro y por fuera seguía riendo...pues el asunto era bastante cómico...)...

Kyle; de cualquier forma buscare otro coreógrafo...ahora a trabajar...tienes que volver al ensayo...(Lyyn solo hizo una mueca de desagrado...)

Kyle abrio la puerta y salió sacudiendo su traje...y sintió un fuerte pellizcó en la pompi...pero ..al voltear...

Gioergy;... kyle...?.(acariciando uno de sus rizos con su dedillo y girándolo ensortijadamente)... mentirosillo...estabas con lyyn...verdad?...Muñe-co-teee!

Kyle; Ayy Dios!...( pero lo único que hizo fue dejar humo por que ya habia salido a Diez millas por hora con unas zancadas inimaginables...)

Gioergy haciendo pucheros...se quedo pateando el suelo...ayyshh...Pero ya vera ese Muñecote cuando venga...Ayyy! pero si Es un Mangazoooo...Ghggrrrrrrr...

No muy lejos...Lisa estaba recargada en un varandal,tomándose una taza de café...sonreía al recordar la ultima payasada de rick meneando la cabeza...en ese momento alguien se acerca...

Estas feliz...verdad?...

Lisa la miro y se sorprendió...pero era verdad estaba feliz y no iba a ocultarlo...

Lisa; Clau...

Claudia; lisa...antes que hables...déjame decirte algo...(volteo hacia el cielo...y miro al sol...)...Yo también Amé...Amé Una vez como nunca...tal véz ...puedan pasar miles cerca de mi...pero ninguno ocupara el lugar que ya esta lleno en mi corazón...a esa persona...a esa persona...jamás la apartare de mi...por qué...Aun lo Amó..( sus ojos tenían lagrimas).y sabes que?...por que así quiero seguir...tal vez puedan venir muchos...pero no quiero a otro...lo quiero a él...y tal vez mi destino...sea pronto unirme con él...no preguntés!...A sí lo siento...y cada vez más fuerte...(volteo con los ojos llorosos y con una sonrisa...)...lisa...siempre te he dicho que eres una hermanita para mi...y lo eres...y si no lo recuerdas déjame hacerlo...déjame recordártelo...quiero que seas feliz...muy..muy...feliz...tal véz..para mí ya no haya mucho tiempo...u,otra oportunidad...pero tú...Tú...debes ser feliz...hazlo por mí lisa...hazlo por tí...(miro de nuevo las nubes...y regreso su vista a lisa...lisa estaba anonadada...sentía un calorcito fraternal...con el que empezaba a reconocer a su hermana mayor...y sus palabras de alguna forma le dolían...y le daban paz...y al mismo tiempo melancolía...)...claudia la abrazo...Ámalo lisa...Ámalo...como nunca has amado a nadie...beso su frente y...salió de ahí...caminando con ese paso tan crucial...y templado que claudia tenia...con la serenidad que la desenvolvía...y la paz...la paz que ya la distinguía...

Lisa la miro irse...y sonrió...gracias claudia...gracias...hermana susurro...

Pasaron unas horas durante la mañana y en el puente todo estaba tranquilo...lisa trabajaba como de costumbre...mientras las chikas la observaban...recordando todo lo que claudia les habia dicho...rick tenia patrullaje y lo mas seguro es que saldria hasta muy tarde...lisa solo se limitaba a hacer formas y evaluaciones de vuelo...pues su turno...en la estacion ya habia terminado...

Vanesa se acerco sigilosa a lisa...

Vanesa; lisa...?

Lisa levanto su mirada y encontró la de Vanesa...

Vanesa; es verdad...que tu y hunter...,es decir...Andan?...

Lisa, las miro...y el trío parecía muy interesado en saber...

Lisa; lisa (sonrió)...Si...es verdad el teniente Hunter...es mi novio...

Una sonrisa apareció en sammie...y fue la primera en abrazarla...

Sammie; bravo lisa...(al mismo tiempo las demás hicieron lo mismo...) lo importante es que estés feliz...

Vanesa; si lisa...felicidades,..claudia tiene razón hacen una excelente pareja,

Kim; ayy si...y es que el teniente...es taaan apuesto...(suspirando)

En eso la puerta se abrió y entraron los relevos del horario vespertino...

Vanesa; que les parece chikas si vamos a la plaza Macross...vayamos a comer algo y por que no?..a ver las nuevas tendencias en moda que les parece?...

Si! Grito sammie...

Vanesa; Que te parece lisa vienes?...ándale hace mucho...que no salimos juntas...si...por favor...

En eso entro claudia...

Lisa; esta bien! Pero... ( sujetando a claudia del brazo...) pero no voy sin mi hermana mayor...

Claudia la miro y sonrió...

Lisa; que dice señorita...viene,..

Claudia; no veo por que no?...( al tiempo que le guiño el ojo...)

Esa tarde fue tarde de chicas...salieron y fueron comer a un pequeño restaurante cerca de las tiendas de la zona de la plaza Macross...Claro! no era de esperarse que a sammie y Vanesa...jalaran a kim..alas tiendas arrastrando consigo a claudia y lisa...increíble pensaban ella...nada mas de ver a sammie...como loquita...queriendo comprar ropa intima muy seductora...lo cual muy a su pesar solo lograba sacar la risa de sus compañeras...

Lisa y claudia bien se carcajeaban..de la ropa sexy...que sammie y vanesa escogian...sip...ropa muuuuy reveladora...

Claudia; quien lo diría...(le susurraba a lisa al oído...)...y tan seriecita que se VE...Vanesa...

Lisa; si...bueno...de sammie no me extraña...nada...

Pronto una blusa acaparo la atención de lisa...y claudia se quedo mirando otras curiosidades con kim...

Dentro de la tienda lyyn mey miraba unos zarcillos Dorados...

Gioergy; ayy! Nena esos están Divis ...Divis...(En eso paso un apuesto joven) ayy pero mira no mássshh...se me van a caer los... ojosshhh...

De pronto sus ojos se clavaron en una joven...

No puedo creerlo...Ahí está esa mujer..ya la viste?...Gioergy!..

Gioergy; ayy si mi amorshhhh pero es que yo no vengo a ver mujeres...

Ayyy! Pero cuantos hombreessss... ayy! Que me da...que me da el patatiursshhs...(echándose aire con la mano...) ayy! pero que guaaapossshhh!...Grrrrhh...ayyy eso si! Ninguno se compara a tu primó...

Lyyn-mey;...ayy! ya cállate Gioergy..Ven!.(jalándolo del brazo...)

Gioergy; ayy! Nenaaa con mas cuidado que me tumbas el brazito...ayy! pero si lo haces me van a decir el tumbao...

( con las manitas en las caderas...)

Lyyn; ayy! Gioergy, si ya te dicen así...

Dentro del vestidor...lisa se probaba una blusa...

Cuando lyynmey entro...la vio y se paro justo detrás suyo...lisa la vio por el espejo y volteo a mirarla...

Lisa; hola...

Lyynmey; holaP!...te acuerdas de mÍ...

Lisa; Eres...la amiga de rick...verdad?...(observándola con detenimiento)...

Lyyn-mey; digamos...que sí...

Lisa; pues ...hola...vienes de compras?...(lisa volteo con una sonrisa..)

Lyyn-mey; a decir verdad si..pero te vi...y...bueno quería hablar contigo...hacerte una pregunta...realmente,

Lisa ; claro!...adelante lo que gustes...

(Gioergy molesto solo se dignaba a sacar la cabeza del probador para ver la tienda contigua de hombres...ayyysshhh! si no fuera...por...uuuyyy! ahí estaría...-(al mismo tiempo que volvía a introducir la cabeza para ver a lyyn-mey-...)

Lyyn-mey; bueno veras...no se que realmente tengas con rick...pero...por si no sabias el Era mi novio...bueno..realmente fue más que mi novio...y cuando tu apareciste...bueno no se que le habrás hecho pero el estaba conmigo y ahora tu has venido a robármelo...quiero que lo dejes en paz...por que debes ser un buscona verdad...?

Lisa no daba crédito a lo que oía...

Lisa; perdón?...no comprendo...

Lyynmey; ahh! no comprendes!...(con una sonrisa hipócrita sujeto los hombros de lisa y la empujo sobre la pared...tan fuerte que la golpeo contra el muro,..) con que no comprendes..ehhh!..(lisa a un sin comprender no entendía este extraño suceso ni el comportamiento de la chika...sus ojos se hacían cada vez mas grandes...) Eres o..te haces?...lo que ERES es ser una "mosquita muerta"...cuando estuvimos en la cena te hacías la desinteresada de rick..y ahora resulta que eres su novia...lo que Eres es ser una quita Novios...pero yo te voy a enseñar a no meterte con el novio de nadie...(Lyyn -mey alzó su mano contra lisa...y...

-------- OOO------

Justo entonces apareció claudia sujetándole su mano...

Lyyn mey volteo...

Claudia; tal vez ella ...no te haga nada …pero yó ...soy una Perra si alguien toca a mi hermana...(y con una bofetada mando al suelo a Lyyn mey...(Gioergy grito...)

Gioergy; ayyyshh! Eres una Pershhaa! Negra Deshhhquiciada!...

Sammie; aquien llamas negra desquiciada joto asquero!...

( para esto sammie ya habia saltado sobre la espalda de Gioergy y le jalaba los pelos...mientras Vanesa lo jalaba de la blusa...

Gioergy;;, ayy! Madre shhanta...shhuéltenme sucias vulgares...profanadoras de la moda...ayyshhh! shanto chhhielo...shhhuéltenme imitaciones de Carolina Herrera...

( Gioergy se habia quitado un zapato y trataba de pegarle a kim...que lo jalaba de las orejas...)

Lyyn-mey se paro sobando su mejilla mas enojada que nunca...(pues claudia era tan alta que parecía un muro entre ella y lisa)...miró a lisa que estaba tan consternada por todo lo sucedido...

La dueña y varias trabajadoras se habían acercado por el escandalo...que sucede aquí?...

Lyyn mey miró a lisa)...así ...estas bien protegida ...pero un día no van a estar estás cuidándote...así que nos veremos luego ...por que aún, ahí pendientes...vamonos Gioergy!...

Gioergy...salio sin un zapato y con los cabellos destrozados además de la blusa hecha garras...y un ojo morado...

Gioergy; aayyyshhh! Tan bonita que venia...buuuuu...decia (llorando)...brujas deshhhgraciadas...lassshhh odio..lassshhh odio...buuuu...buuuuu...

Claudia; Estás bien lisa?...

Lisa; creo que si...gracias claudia...

Claudia;...ni que decirlo...lisa..pero que te paso?... ibas a dejar que esa mujer te golpeara?...por que no reaccionaste?...

Lisa; es qué ...todo fue tan rápido...realmente aún no se que sucedió aquí...

Claudia solo la miro consternada...

Lyynmey subió a su auto deportivo...no solo estaba molesta...si antes quiso golpear a lisa a hora deseaba Estrangularla...

Lyyn:..ayy! si la tuviera enfrente...(el cachete aun le dolía bastante)

Gioergy; ayyshh! pero si a ti no te paso nada...mira como me dejaron esas bestias... hijas de Hermelinda...buuu...y mi zapatoo...ayyy! no!... quedo destrozado en la nalga dura de esa bestia por mujer mal hecha...esas imitaciones corrientes de Ninfas de la oscuridad...me dejaron todo tullidito...buuuu...

Lyynmey al verlo solo elevo sus ojos al cielo...ayyy! ya me tiene harta este jotó...pensaba...

(solo que ése joto era un buen aliado...y a la hora de salir sola...era necesario llevarlo o,kyle no le permitiría salir sola...)

_Viento en popa..._

_Respirando a través ...de los tiempos...CYRANN'E..._


	10. Chapter 10

**ROBOTECH- MACROSS.**

"**Una Historia Diferente..." **

**(CAPITULO DIEZ) autor; CYRANN...**

Ella caminaba mirándolo...y sonreía...

Lisa; Estas loco!...Rick.!...

Como vas a creer que me voy a poner eso...?

Rick;...y por que no...? liz...

Lisa; por que no es mi estilo...Teniente...

Rick; y cual es su estilo comandante...?...(guiñendole coquetamente el ojo...y recargándose en un muro..con una sonrisa mas que coqueta,)

Lisa; vamos rick...tu sabes que siempre he sido muy formal...y esto rompe un poco...pues un poco...con mi forma de vestir...

Rick; pero comandante...si nunca sale de su uniforme...?...además creo que la hara verse bien...mas jovial y divertida...mas...chika Kool...( con una sonrisilla traviesa...)

Lisa; Me Esta diciendo vieja teniente...?..(frunciendo su entrecejo...)

Rick; claro que Noooo...como va a creer...comandante..? solo pienso que de vez en cuando... una comadreja Parlan-china...

debe cambiar su vestuario...

Lisa; comadreja...?...mira quien lo dice...? ..el primo hermano de Don galleton...

Rick; ahh...no!..uuy No!... señorita ...todo menos eso!...

Lisa; Ja..ja..ja..a ..verdad... a ver...digame...que se siente...

Rick solo le saco la lengua mientras que lisa le arrugo la nariz...y torció los ojos sacando su lengua...

Rick; vamos lisa...pruébate esta Ropa ...veras que es muy cómoda...y la llevare a comer...si se porta bien...chikilla Bebe...

Lisa; pero...rick solo me hara verme mas como tu...

Rick; Asi es comandante...Es mi chika no...?..(-lisa atractivamente se le acerco y jalo de su camisa...hasta quedar frente a sus labios que rozo...lentamente y le dijo...;tu sabes que si Rick...Nunca lo dudes...al momento que lo soltó...)

Rick sonrió traviesamente...y sudo en frió...

Comandante...?.. le suplico no me torture de esa forma...entonces lisa sonrió...de una manera sexy... y seductora...y rick solo se limito a sonreír y a mover la cabeza...puesto que le encantaba cuando lisa se comportaba con el de esa forma...

Entonces que no se diga mas señorita...entre ahí..y escoga varios jeans...de acuerdo...(con una voz tan seductora que estremecía a lisa)

Lisa ; esta bien ...pero si me veo ridícula..pagaras por esto hunter...(dándole un puñetazo en su hombro y cerrándole el ojo...)

Rick; perfecto...comandante...(y le guiño el ojo tambien...)

Antes de entrar lisa al provador...rick le alzo la voz...

Hey! Lisa...!...(abriendo su camisa de golpe...y con un acto de arrebato...le dijo...)...Pégame con tu látigo Preciosa...que soy todo suyo...Chika hayes...

Lisa al verlo soltó a reír...y al mismo tiempo corrió dentro del provador avergonzada...pues sabia de las múltiples payasadas que rick ...solía hacer...pero aparte de todo no estaban solos...

Últimamente Rick se embebía..mirando a lisa...y lo que se pusiera la hacia verse bella...y deslumbrante...a los ojos de rick...

Tanto que imaginaba lo bien que luciría en jeans...

Y con el pelo suelto...recorriendo en su moto con el...tan libres...tan suyos...tan Ellos...

El empleado del departamento llego...y rick ni siquiera lo había notado...a un seguía babeando...

Señor ... siempre decidieron llevarse las Chamarras...iguales...

Rick; ehh ugh...a..si..siip..yeah...

Empleado; Señor me escucha…?

Rick;..ehh..a….si... si perdón ..claro que si...las dos...por favor ...me dijo que son de piel...verdad...

Empleado ; así es señor...de piel. Gracias a todo lo producido..en Macross por nuestros mas respetados y honorables científicos...va a pagar con tarjeta o..al contado...

Rick; llévese la tarjeta y se cobra todo por favor...incluyendo...el casco de motocicleta ...

Empleado; como no señor...con mucho gusto...

Habían pasado un par de semanas...

Y lisa y rick se veían mas enamorados y mas complementados que nunca...de hecho era tanto así...que...a muchos los habían agarrado por sorpresa...

Rick había llevado a lisa a un local de la plaza Macross,..especial solo para chikas y chikos...Amantes de las motocicletas y las aventuras...al principio...lisa pareció resistirse..pero al llegar a la tienda ...rick casi la arrastro hacia dentro...lisa se resistía divertida...pero entre payasadas y relajos por fin habían entrado...

En esa semana rick le había enseñado a lisa a manejar la moto. en sus ratos libres...se Iban de paseo...y a Lisa le habían fascinado las clases... tanto así...que también se había enamorado de la moto...en ella se sentía libre,Y relajada...y lo mas curioso...era que lisa era mas atrevida...

A rick lograba ponerlo algo nervioso ..puesto que ella acostumbraba a subir mas la velocidad...

Rick;...señorita hayes no cree que va muy rápido...?

lisa solo reía...y aumentaba mas la velocidad...dejando a rick...con los dientes titiritando de susto...

Lisa; que sucede teniente un poco de velocidad lo asusta...?..(sonriendo malisiosillamente...)

Rick; No!...comandante ..lo que pasa es que hay limites dentro de la ciudad para los motociclistas...

Lisa; Vamos Rick!...SI estamos afuera de la ciudad..no inventes!...Además quien mejor que yo... conoce los limites de la ciudad y respeta las leyes...(haciendo correr mas la moto y dejando a rick con la manzana de Adán casi a punto de salir de su garganta del susto..y con ojos desorbitados...)

Por fin llegaron a un relajante parque de la ciudad...y estacionaron el Audaz y famoso vehículo...claro que encuanto rick bajo cayo de rodillas besando el suelo...

Lisa soltó una carcajada traviesa...rick con la cara y los labios llenos de tierra...al oírla... se paro rápidamente...

Rick; ahh con que le parece muy gracioso...señorita hayes...pues déjeme decirle..que ahora usted ..también comerá tierra...

Lisa; ahh! Si!..teniente...usted cree que va a poder lograr eso!...pues déjeme decirle que ni en un millón de años..( con la mano en la cintura,)...nunca va a lograr tirarme al suelo para que lo haga...

Rick...solo sonrió...-y quien dijo que la voy a tirar al suelo-... y se dejo caer al piso..tomando tierra con las manos y embarrándose la boca...con las manos llenas de tierra...después de eso volteo a mirar a lisa...Mientras que esta tenia cara de Whattt!...

cuando la vio sonrió y sobo sus manecillas al estilo monje loco...

Ahora! prepárese para un beso como nunca se lo han dado!...jajajajaja...y levantándose comenzó a perseguir a lisa..quien horrorizada corria sin poder creer lo que sus ojos habían visto...

Después de una docenas de vueltas por el parque y unas veinticuatromil escondidas en los arbustos ...rick pudo visualizar a lisa de espaldas caminando detrás de unos arbustos...cerca de un pequeño lago que estaba...dentro del parque...Ajaaa!...grito Rick y le cayo a lisa encima dando vueltas con ella hasta llegara a las orillas del lago...quedando ambos...abrazados ..recostados...en el pasto..Lisa..quiso safarse pero no pudo..pues rick ya la había sujetando de la mandíbula...

Rick; ahora si señorita pagara por su insulto...con un beso que jamás nadie le ha dado...lisa quiso gritar pero ya no pudo...

Asi es...lo prometido es deuda y se lo había cumplido...

Y claro! rick no iba a deber un pago tan grande...claro..que no..no habría reclamos en esta ocasión,...y como lo prometido era deuda ...le dio pago con todo e intereses...Incluidos...

Lisa solo pudo sentir su Nariz húmeda...y babeante...

Claro que SIP...era un beso como nadie se lo había dado...

Rick se hecho a reír viendo la nariz de lisa llena de tierra...y mas bien lodosa...

Y claro... a una lisa frunciendo el Ceño...y tratando de limpiarse haciendo de todas las muecas que en ese momento salían de su rostro..con cara de Guacatela!...

Lisa; Eres un cochino rick...

Rick le guiño el ojo... (pero te encanto...verdad..?...).ahh ya se...lo que pasa es que quieres otro besito verdad...?..-parando la trompilla-

Lisa adoro la manera tan dulce en como rick...la miro antes de pararle la trompa...y sonrió...amaba a este chiko...y se había convertido en su vida...

Lisa lo miro tan dulcemente y le tapo la boca con su mano...con una suavidad tan infinita que era mas bien una caricia...dándole un beso sobre su mano...

A rick le pareció uno de los gestos mas tiernos que lisa le había hecho...y la miro...la miro por un buen tiempo..contemplándola ..contemplándose...y sintiéndose tan afortunado de tenerla...de tenerse...de que hubiese otra oportunidad con ella...una oportunidad que en un tiempo fue casi tan lejana...

Lisa se levanto sujetándolo de la mano...

El se sentía tan pequeño cuando ella hacia eso...y se dejaba ir ...se dejaba acariciar...

Mientras ella...se había sentado junto con el a las orillas del lago...y limpiaba su boca con un pañuelo remojándolo...

Mientras el ...solo...la miraba apaciblemente...

Rick; sabes cuanto te Amo...

Lisa; si...pero no mas que yo...( a un limpiando su rostro..)

Rick solo se sonrió...no discutiría eso...a el...le encantaba sentirse amado...

Acaricio su mejilla con tanta suavidad...que parecía como si acariciase la flor mas fina y tierna que existía en el mundo...

Cuando ella cerro sus ojos no solo recibió las tiernas caricias...si no el mas apasionado de los besos...

Juntos pasaron esa tarde...recargados en un Árbol...mirando el lago mientras rick estuvo recostado en las piernas de lisa...le gustaba sentirse así...amado y protegido por lisa...

Bajo el manto y el roció de su mirada...

Detrás de esa verde mirada que le daba tranquilidad...y mientras esas manos cálidas acariciaban su cabello...y le daban caricias...mientras el sol los bañaban...con las luces del atardecer...

Rick...solo cerro los ojos y se dejo amar...con la profundidad que salía del Alma de lisa...y durmió...durmió en sus brazos...

Durmió en su regazo...

Descanso como tal vez nunca lo había...hecho...

Lisa...lo sentía..tranquilo...con una apacible respiración que le daba calma y tranquilidad...mientras acariciaba...a ese lindo muchacho...

Lo sentía tan suyo...y únicamente suyo...había decidido no decirle nada a rick de lo sucedido con su amiga...

Y siempre que salían rogaba por que no se la encontrasen...no por miedo...si no...por que quería...Evitarle una preocupación a rick...

Aysshhh Mamita!...pero que te pashhaaa...a mi no me gustap verme como machinnnn!...(con las manitas en la cintura...)

Y tu lo shhaveshhh...

Lyn-mey; ayy Gioergi...por favor. si...si solo es un favor...además tenemos que apurarnos para entregar el traje... por que me lo presto un amigo...que es piloto...

Además será rápido Gioergy...y lo que es mejor...veras muchos muchachos...y muuuy...apuestos...

Gioergy..; ayyyyshhh ¡! essshhta bien mamita...nada mashh por lo de los mushhachosssshh...pero después no pienses que te voy hacer otro favorshh

Lyn-mey; ayy esta bien!...Gioergy...pero tienes que entregarle este recado a rick...y.. ya...sera lo unico que hagas...tu sabes que yo lo haria pero no quiero encontrarme con esa mujer...a demas no he podido salir por que kyle esta al pendiente...

Gioergy; ayyshhh...mamacita pero...si a esa mujer,ya la teniashh dominada...mijita...

Lyn-mey; Si ya lo se Gioergy...pero no hablo de esa...

Gioergy; entonchhessshh...?

Lyn-mey; enton-ces...hablo de la negra...

Gioergy; ayyssshh sshi mamita tienessh rashón!...eshha negra esshhsta loca y deshhhquizhiada mamita pero y las otrashhh?

Lyn-mey...que tienen las otras...?

Gioergy; ayyyshh como que.. que tienen?...shhi me ven ahora shhi me matan eshhhas imitadoras...de paquita la del barrio...!

Lyn-mey; claro que no Gioergy!...además ni te van a reconocer...nada mas portéese como machito...(golpeando ligeramente su menton)

Gioergy, ayyysshh..pero sshi eso va hacsshher lo difíchil...y masshh con tanto hombre por ahí...aayysshh que me da...que me da el patatiursshhh no mas de acordarme...Ggrrrrr...

"Gioergy"...era un Galleton...de primera base...a pesar de ser Gey...no era un hombre feo...Si no por el contrario...Gioergy..era un chiko joven...alto...delgado y guerito de ojos color miel..con una tez tan fina...y palida...

su rostro era de facciones tan finas y delicadas que bien podia pasar como una muchacha...a pesar de ello no usaba el pelo largo si no cortito...y usaba siempre una estola fina alrededor de su cabeza...era un muchacho precioso...pero tenia un defectote...que el chiko...era bien jotote!...

era tan delicado...que era muy amanerado...y se le desbordaba su parte femenina al máximo...tanto que a veces era tan exagerado...

pero ahora cumpliría una misión...y esperaba que fuera rápida pues con ropa tan varonil...se sentia débil y desesperado... ya que era todo un haz de la moda...y esa ropa sentia que le quemaba...

A un que viéndose así...ya no se reconocía ni a el mismo...pues desde los trece años había dejado de vestirse varonilmente...

Lo curioso es que llegando a los cuarteles sentia que las piernas se le flaqueaban de ver nada mas a tanto muchacho...

Dentro de el pensaba...Aysshhh pero mila...no masshh...ayyysshh...que me voy a quedar chhiegoooo...

Un soldado lo detuvo...

Cabo...a donde va...,...y aque escuadrón pertenece jamás lo habia visto por aquí...

Gioergy; ni yo a ti muñecoteee...

Soldado; perdón...?

Gioergy de pronto recordó..que debía hacer una voz mas varonil y comportarse como machito...justo...como lyn le habia dicho...

Aclarando su garganta...

Gioergy; egghh..perdon..este decia que ni yo tampocoshh...digo...digo...yo tampoco...solda-dote..es que se ve ..se ve que hace mucho ejercicio...hehe......

El soldado lo vio...un poco desconfiado...y Giorgy solo sudaba frio...

Gioergy; pertenezco...a...aa..(dentro de el...aysshh a donde me dijo lyn...rayoshhh...? aaahssh ya se!...)...a al escuadron skull..del teniente rick hunter...hace unos dias fui asignado...

Soldado; digame su nombre...y lo pasare de inmediato...

Gioergy...se quedo paralizado por que de hecho ya nada se le ocurría justo para su buena suerte...o...su des-gracia...

Alguien ya lo habia visto...

Así es señores...era sammie...quien desde que lo vio discutir a la entrada con el soldado..este joven rubio y alto le habia parecido hermoso...

Y a sammie no se le iba ni uno...y menos si era nuevo!...

Gioergy de pronto sintió que le sujetaron el brazo...y una joven de cabellos castaños lo tenia bien agarrado y ni siquiera supo de donde habia salido...

Sammie; esta bien soldado viene conmigo...

Soldado; Bien teniente...si usted lo dice...pueden pasar...

Sammie comenzó a caminar sujetando a este chavo rubio que parecía haber salido de un cuento de Hadas...por alguna razon no lo reconocia pues Gioergy sin maquillaje ...ya no se veia tan...tan ..jotito...;)

Gioergy camino con sammie con una cara de horror pues reconoció a la mujer que caminaba con el...pero..al parecer no lo habia reconocido A el ...y por un lado eso lo calmaba...

(Ayssshhh no puedo creerlo...eshhh ...eshhta vieja ...la que me agarro en la plazshha...mira que vieja condenadaaa...ayyshh pero shhi no se me olvida lo que eshhta bruja me hizzhho...junto con shhus hermanashhh...lasshhh pobres deshhhquishiadash...y locas hijahssh de la madre tierra...)

sammie lo veia y le sonreía coquetamente claro que esto le indignaba a Gioergy...pero cada vez que eso pasaba recordaba las palabras de lyn...portéese como "machito"...y por lo tanto solo le sonreía...(¡!ayyyshhh pero que trabajo cuesshhta...!)

El dia empezaba y se notaba que seria algo largo...y ninguno de los descansos de lisa y rick habian coincidido...ya que a el le habia tocado una guardia durante la noche...y el turno de lisa habia terminado algo mas que tarde...tenia tiempo sin dormir bien...y le pidió a Vanesa...que si cualquier cosa sucediera en el puente la supliera para poder descansar toda una noche completa ya que le hacia falta dormir y descansar...y con las incesantes juntas habia noches que terminaban de una a tres de la mañana para ella...

Para las cinco y media de la mañana rick habia terminado y se veía tan cansado que arrastraba los pies...

Max...tambien estaba cansado y salian de las duchas y los vestidores cuando rick,olvido algo y regreso...

Max se despidió...estaba tan cansado...que simplemente siguió caminando como sonámbulo para encontrarse con Myryia a la salida...pues los turnos habian estado algo revueltos...desde que la seguridad en la ciudad estaba doblada por toda ciudad Macross...

Por lo tanto quería apurarse ...si quería ver a myria...a la entrada...

Ya que ella entraba en turno... y el salía...

Max llego a la salida esperando a myria...y estirándose perezosamente...

Sentia los ojos bizcos y cansados ...y bostezaba constantemente...

Cuando de pronto vio una Moto acercarse y parase junto a el...

Max se quedo extrañado...y volteo de nuevo a hacia tras...algo consternado y con la cara de signo de interrogación...pues sabia a quien le pertenecia la moto...

Max noto que a un que el cuerpo del piloto se notaba diferente...

Rick...?...pero...(apuntando con su dedito hacia la entrada...)

Pero a que horas...no te vi pasar...

Cuando de una sensual manera el piloto quita su casco y para su sorpresa no era el...mas bien era un Ella...

Lisa; hola max...

Max se quedo atónito...rascando su cabeza...

Max; lisa...?

Lisa; que tal...vengo por mi chiko...no ha salido...?

Max; tu...chiko...?…lisa tienes un …chiko…?

Lisa; SIP...mira...ahí viene...hola Amor estas cansado...?

Rick paso a un lado de max dejándolo casi balbuceando y mas confuso que nunca...-Si Preciosa...sera mejor que me lleves a mi casa por que pienso dormir todo el dia...-rick subio a la moto poniéndose el casco ...

Lisa; Amor...mas para atrasito...si...o..ya sabes como te puede ir...

Rick solo sonrio y beso la mejilla de lisa,haciendole caso en todo lo que ella le pedía...y lisa quien se ponia de nuevo el casco...encendio la moto...

Max a un no daba credito a lo que veia por lo visto se habia perdido de los chismes del momento que hervían como pan calientito...

Y a demas a un balbuceaba...sin creer la vision que ahora tenian sus ojos...

Rick volteo a verlo de nuevo y con la mano lo despeino...y le guiño el ojo...sabiendo el impacto de la noticia para max...

Rick; nos vemos...muchacho...

Lisa; adios Max...me saludas a mirya...(arrancando la moto con furia en el acto...)

Max; Lo veo y no lo creo...esta vez si que no puedo creerlo...son tal para cual...

Aun no se percataba que mirya habia llegado hasta el...y estaba tan perpleja como el...al verla los dos se miraron...y volvieron a ver la moto casi desaparecer...realmente no lo creo decia myria...yo tampoco acentuo max...con los ojos mas grandes que nunca...(tanto asi..que hasta el sueño se le habia ido...)

Rick y lisa habian ido a desayunar algo ligero...habian decidió que a pesar del corto tiempo aprovecharían todas las oportunidades para estar juntos...yep...todas las que fueran...

Rick habia dejado a lisa...en su casa pues dentro de una hora entraría al puente y necesitaba cambiarse y ponerse el uniforme.

Aunque...realmente la ropa cómoda le habia fascinado ...justo como rick le decia...cuando salian lo hacían los mas informales que podían...unos jeans...rotos...unas blusas o...camisas...cómodas y sus chamarras...se habian vuelto Amantes de la velocidad...y unos rebeldes sin causa...

lisa ya habia incluso pensado en tambien comprarse una moto...pero prefería la cercanía de rick en el vehículo y estar agarrada de el...y claro!...que notaran que ahora ese chiko...era suyo...

siempre que se despedían ...rick era el primero en nunca quererse ir...

Rick; me cuesta trabajo dejarte...comadreja parlanchina...

Lisa; señor recuerde que esta comadreja tiene quien la proteja...

Rick; bueno eso...si...aquí tienes a tu...súper...meeen...

Lisa; rick...si no hablo de ti...

Rick se consterno con cara de whatt!

Y la miro muy detenidamente sacando la risa de lisa...

Rick; entonces de quien hablas...?

Lisa; pues de cometa de quien mas...

En ese momento cometa apareció como si supiera que lo llamaban o que hablaban de el...

Rick; heyy! Amigo...no te habia visto mas vale que me la cuides ehhh...

Lisa; bueno ya vete rick...por que estas que te caes del sueño y me preocupas que andes en la moto asi...

Rick; ahhh...o sea que le preocupo comandante...

Lisa; claro que no...la que me preocupa es la moto...

Rick; a..si..!..chistosita...

Lisa; No... no es cierto amor…(plantándole un apasionado beso y colgandose de su cuello...) -pues mas le vale señorita...y ahora si..la dejo para que no se le haga tarde ..

Lisa; okey...me llamas en cuanto llegues...

Rick; perfecto... pero ...dame otro besito no...?

Lisa; okey...mua..-

Rick; pero asi no...

Lisa; entonces como...?

Rick; Asi...Le sugirió rick mientras la atraia de la cintura y la besaba con pasión...

Durante esa mañana Gioergy habia intentado safarse de la loca puberta de sammie..pero no habia tenido éxito...

( Ayysshhh...cuando me va a dejar ...eshhta atrevida...ayyyshhh..pero si con cada mirada..ssshiento que me dessshhhvisshhte...ayyyshhh eshhh una perrrrssshhaa...cossshhhina..)

sammie quien sin perder oportunidad era muy insinuante y atrevida...

Sammie; y dime Danie...entonces no eres de aquí...?

Gioergy quien ya habia tenido que inventar hasta nombre falso...no daba credito a las barbaridades de sammie...

Gioergy; ( Aysshh ...sshi ya shhe lo dije como mil vesssheshhh,ayyyshhh pesshho que busssha...) en pocas palabras era que burra pero Gioergy tenia muchos modismos...

Y mientras sammie lo habia llevado al cuarto de estar para prepararse un rico café como ella,le habia dicho... ella lo tenia un poco...arrinconado,y sudando en frio...

Sammie; entonces cuando salimos...chikillo...

Gioergy...se sentia tan ahogado...que le habia prometido una cita a la que claro!...el penso jamas asistir...-

Gioergy..; egghh ..mañana alashh ...digo Mañana en la tarde ...te parece a las...no se ...siete...( con la voz mas varonil que habia intentado hacer...

Sammie; ayy danie esta perfecto!...claro que si.!..si chikitito lindo..

( pellizcando su cachete...esta tortura...realmente mataba a gioergy...)

Gioergy; bien entochhes..digo en-ton...ces...(ayyysshh que trabajo...con la vista al cielo...) entonces por favor le entregas este recado al teniente rick...hunter...y...y...gracias...( cuando sintio que sammie le plantaria un beso...ya que lo tenia contra la pared se le escapo por debajo de sus brazos...)

a si .de esta manera..logrando escapar y dejándole un recuerdito a sammie...salió corriendo y titiritando del susto...sammie lo habia puesto tan nervioso..que salió sin voltear a ver a nadie mas y escapando a toda velocidad...

Sammie; ayyy chikillo…bonito..ahi estare danie…bye …ayyy esta precioso...! ahora si me salió uno bonito...!

Sammie estaba tan embobada que al dar un sorbo al café...lo escupio tan rápido como pudo...

Sammie; ayy pero que tonta...debi hecharle ..sal en vez de azucar...

Sammie entro con la cara mas boba del mundo..al puente..y claro eso no paso desapercibida para las demas...

Vanesa; ya viste kim...la cara de mensa que trae esta muchacha...

Kim; si ya debe traer otro...

Vanesa; pues con que no sea maistrof...que es el unico que le falta..

.( ambas se hecharon a reír...)

Sammie; ayy ya cállense...si creen que no las oigo...!

Kim; ayyy que humor sammie...y ahora de quien te enamoraste...?

Sammie; ayy no lo conocen es nuevo...es un muchacho precioso de ojos color miel...ayyy tan dulces..que .parece un ángel...

Kim y Vanesa no perdían oportunidad de burlarse...pero sammie suspiraba tanto que no le importaba...

Sammie; por cierto lisa...le mandaron un recado a rick..toma para que se lo entregues ya que tu lo vez mas..( guiñándole el ojo...y provocando un IUuuuuuu...de todas las que en ese momento se encontraban en el puente haciendo sonrojar a lisa...)

Lisa; Gracias sammie...Yo se lo entregare...

Ese dia había sido uno de los mas pesados para lisa...después de varias horas de juntas...estaba cansada tenia sueño y hambre...se disponía a salir de su turno cuando recordó..que había olvidado...el recado de rick...en su monitor...

Lisa; claudia luego te alcanzo olvide algo ...

Claudia; esta bien pero no tardes amiga...(dirigiéndose al ascensor)

Lisa corrió ...y llego hasta su tablero donde lo había dejado...sin querer este cayo de su mano..haciendo que lisa lo recogiera de nuevo y se había desdoblado...

Por alguna razon le llamo la atención...no es que fuera metiche...si no que ni siquiera ...decia de quien era el recado...y con las chikas albureándola...había olvidado preguntarle a sammie...

Al desdoblarlo...leyó;

**Hola rick, quisiera verte a mas tardar hoy en la noche...necesito platicar de algo importante contigo...por favor...no me dejes plantada...te espero en el restauran mi tio...kyle esta fuera trabajando mis giras y promociones asi que no te preocupes...por favor...realmente necesito hablar contigo..Es muy importante...y tu eres mi unico amigo...**

**LYN-MEY**

**Lisa **sintió una patada en el estomago...tomo la carta y la doblo de nuevo alcanzando a claudia...en el elevador...

Durante ese tiempo estuvo muy callada y pensativa...

Cuando salieron espero a Rick..como todas las noches que se habian venido con el cambio de turno...rick siempre llegaba antes de su entrada...para llevar a lisa a su casa...y después ella era quien lo llevaba y lo recogía en las mañanas ...de alguna forma se habian vuelto...tan unidos...que no podían respirar el uno sin el otro...

**E**sa noche ella estuvo impaciente...se puso su mejor vestido...y espero por largas horas la llegada del apuesto galán que esperaba...

Cuando escucho una moto venir...salió del restaurante a toda prisa...

Y espero que el conductor llegara hasta ella...

Vio la moto de El... y creyo verlo vestido de negro...

Cuando se estaciono,... esa persona se quito el casco...

Y Una larga y seductora... cabellera sedosa y en tonos brillantes...bajo sobre sus hombros...de No un El..si no un Ella...

Lyn-mey se quedo Atónita e incrédula..a lo que no daba crédito a sus ojos...pues esa no era la visita que Ella esperaba...

Lisa en un tono, muy desafiante y de una manera muy atrevida miro a lyn-mey..sin bajar la mirada...

Esta vez defendería ...lo que era suyo...

**Lisa; Y Bien!...que es lo que quieres con Rick... **

_Es Fácil caminar...y caminar y perderse en el tiempo...CYRANN..._


End file.
